Careless Whisper
by TisBeKiko
Summary: Shannon Elizabeth Judd has the perfect family, the perfect brother, the perfect boyfriend... but then she leaves. Four years later, McFLY are going to America to work on their new album with producer Dallas Austin. Whose this girl working for him?
1. Gone

_-2006-_

"Babe.." I sighed, sitting up in bed and grabbing Shannon by the waist as she was getting out of bed. "Please, love, not yet. Dont leave." I breathed, pulling he back towards me. I kissed her shoulder and she sighed and pushed me away.

"I cant, Tom. I have to leave. The suns coming up. My brother will be looking for me soon." She said, pushing the sheet off of her as she wandered around the room in her underware, collecting clothes. "Fuck it, Tom! Where are my shorts?" She asked, pulling her shirt over her head. I looked around the room, then leaned off the bed and held them up.

"Here ya go, love." I smiled. She rolled her eyes and snatched her shorts from my hands. "Oh come on, Shan. Dont be that way." I sighed. I hate it when she leaves in a pissed mood. Then she doesnt come back for a few nights.

"This is the last time, Tom." Shes said that before. "Harrys catching on, and I cant affoird to loose you. I'd rather be just your friend then not being able to see you."

"Sure, Shan. I'll see you later, then. I love you." I said, honestly. She smiled, softly.

"Im being serious. Later. I love you too, Tom." She said, then pushed the door open quietly and checked the hallway before she snuck across to her room. I shook my head after her, then fell backwards onto my bed. I took a deep breath, then heard someone go into the bathroom next door. Knowing it was one of the boys, I jumped up and looked for my boxers, while collecting clothes. Once i had on boxers and my clothes in my hand, i dumped them next to my bed, as though i was too lazy to get changed last night, and got back into bed.

I woke up two hours later to Dougie jumping onto my bed, complaining he wanted breakfast. So I got up and made him eggs, then Carrie called and asked me to take her to the mall. I ran upstairs and got changed, then headed out to pick her up.

By the time I got home, it was dark out. Carrie and I had wandered around all day, and we never even made it to a mall. We just drove around and ended up at a park, then we just sat in the grass and talked since we havent seen eachother in a while. I walked inside and it was oddly quieter than usual. The guys were all sitting in the living room, playing a video game, watching the screen without blinking. It looked as though they'd been like that for a while.

Harry wasnt playing, but he was coaching Dougie in how to beat Danny. I walked up behind him and leaned over the sofa.

"Danny, blue button." I said. Danny listened and ended up blowing Dougies characted up with a hand granade. I smiled, while Harry and Dougie portested and Danny did a little victory dance. "Harry mate, wheres Shan?" I asked, realizing she wasnt hitting me with a pillow for helping Danny win.

"Dude, she left for school today." He said as though it were obvious. I scrunched my face up.

"Since when does she go to boarding school?" I asked. Shes lived here since we moved in together and I know she didnt go to one before then.

"She signed up two months ago and got accepted last month. I thought she told you." Harry shrugged. "No biggie though. Im glad to have her gone, now I can have my girlfriend over and not be embarrassed by my little sister."

"Mate, shes only 4 minutes younger than you." I pointed out, attempting to be playful while inside, my heart was shattering.

"Keep it shut, Fletcher." Harry laughed and pushed me off the sofa. I laughed back, lifelessly, then went upstiars to my room. There was a piece of paper on my pillow.

_'Tom, _  
_I'm sorry. I didnt know how to tell you. I tried to this morning, but I knew you took it the wrong way. I cant be with you anymore, and this was the easiest way to end it. Harry'll find a note when he goes to his room that will tell him that Im not really going to a school. I'll see you when I see you, Fletcher._  
_~Shannon Elizabeth Judd_  
_PS: Just for the record, I **do** love you. I'm leaving so that you dont get hurt. And **trust me**, you would.'_

I wipped a few stray tears from my eyes, then thought on my feet. I ran to the top of the stairs and heard the other three still arguing in the living room.

"Juddy! I'm gonna play on your kit, is that alright?" I asked after clearing my voice.

"Go ahead, mate! Just dont break anything! The sticks are on my nightstand." He said, dismissivly. I walked into his room and picked the note up, as well as the drumsticks to make my act look convincing, then turned and looked in the mirror. I didnt look like I was crying, which was a good thing. I kept the note folded up, and ran downstairs.

"This was on your pillow. It's Shans writing, so I figured you'd want it." I said. The front of the note said 'Harry' on it, in Shannons weird cursive writing, so I got away with it. Harry took the note and read it, and his eyes widened the farther he got into the note, then when he finished it, he dropped it, holding his arms out like he was still holding it, and stared into space.

"Whats wrong, Hazzah?" Dougie asked, wrapping his arm around Harrys shoulder. Harry looked at him, then down at the paper, and let his arms fall.

"Shannon ran away. Shes in America." He said quietly, sounding confused.

"Why?" I asked, trying to play along with it. He glanced up at me, almost in a dead on glare.

"I dunno, Fletcher, the note told me to make _you_ explain." He growled.

**Fuck**


	2. First Stop, Philadelphia

_-2010-_

I rolled over and looked at the cealing, thinking about what I'd just dreamt about. God I miss that girl, so much.

"Tom! Mate! Get up! Its time to go!" Danny yelled whilst banging on my bedroom door.

"Yeah, yeah." I groaned and rolled out of bed and looked around my room. For a second I could've sworn Shannons shirt was laying right there...

_Damnit, Tom, stop. She left 4 years ago. Move on, dude._

I sighed and got dressed, then grabbed the last suitcase I left up here from packing last night, and ran downstairs. Everyone was sitting in the living room. I put my bag down and sat down next to Danny. Harry came down a few minutes after me.

"Dude, you were the first one awake. How were you still up there?" Dougie asked, smiling at him slightly.

"Shut up, its not easy to look this good at 4 am, mate." Harry laughed, pointing at his hair then scanning his hand down his body then back up.

"Who lied and told you that you look good?" I asked, smiling. Harry turned to me and stuck his tongue out.

Harry did kick my ass that day, and I didnt fight back. I knew better than that. But once I was brused to his liking, he helped me up, but didnt talk to me for a few days. Those days dragged on for what semmed like forever, but it was really only a bit over a week. Eventually he told me that he didnt blame me and we both appoligized and ended up going back to being best friends as though nothing ever happened.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Fletch asked as he walked in. We all just looked at him and he sighed. "I'll take that as a yes. Off we go then."

We got to the airport and through everything rather quickly, which was odd, but great becuase we were late. When we got to our section, they were already boarding the plane. We got first class, and I got stuck with sitting next to Fletch. Once he started talking I groaned and pulled the earphones out of my iPod and plugged them into the arm rests radio. Top 40 Countdown scrolled across the little screen before music started playing.

_I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

I growled to myself and pressed the skip button. Todays Country came on.

_She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving  
And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need_

What the fuck? Why does the world hate me? I pressed the button alot and only stopped because Fletch was looking at me like I had 8 heads.

"Sorry." I mumbled, sitting back in the seat then the music caught up with the player.

_You were the only one I wanted  
And you were the first one I fell for_

I groaned and looked at the scroller. **Radio Disney.** Kill me now. I pulled my ear phones out and rolled over, and started to go to sleep.

"So, Tom, when we land were going to go to a sports game with Dallas, then pick up two of his workers with him, then were flying to his house. When we get there, you guys are gonna start recording right away, were not wasting valuable time like we did when Dallas flew over here. That means no parties, no clubs, no bars, at least not until we get halfway though recording. You might want to explain that to the guys, you know how they get." He just kept going and going. I groaned again and plugged the ear phones back in and flipped back to Top 40 Countdown.

_Put up your hands, _  
_say I dont wanna be in love_

I groaned, yet again, but drowned the music out and fell asleep.

I woke up a long time before we landed, but luckly, Fletch had passed out by then, so I just sat in the seat and thought about what Dallas and us worked on the last time we were together. When we landed, I kicked Fletchs shin and woke him, then threw peanuts over at Danny, Dougie, Harry, and Jason. Once everyone was awake, we got off of the plane and went down to the luggage claim. We got all of our bags, then our instruments, then we set off to find our ride.

It didnt take us very long.

"GUNS!" Was yelled and Harry laughed and turned around. We all followed his head and were facing none other than Dallas Austin. We all walked towards eachother and all very manly hugged Dallas. "Alright, so heres the plan dudes.." Dallas started, as we all walked towards the parking lot. "Were going to go to a baceball game, then were gonna meet up with two of my girls right after the game, then head for Atlanta. Is that cool?" he asked.

"Were not in Atlanta?" Dougie asked, rubbing his eyes. We all looked at him.

"Have you paid no attention at all? Were at a Philadelphia International Airport, dumbass." Harry sighed and slapped the back of Dougies head, then pointed at a sign that read 'Phila. Int'l.'

"Becuase I know what that means." Dougie scoffed.

"Alright, load your stuff into the Rolls Royce." Dallas said, popping the trunk to said car. We all looked at him as he walked the opposite way from it.

"Where are you going?" I asked. He smiled and pointed at his 4 seater Porche.

"You guys are gonna follow me to the stadium. I've got tickets for all of yous, by the way." He said, then kept walking away.

"Dallas!" Fletch yelled. Dallas turned around and raised his hands into the air. "How are we supposed to drive it?" He asked. Dallas laughed and threw a pair of keys at Fletch then turned around and started. We everything into the Rolls Royce and after wrestling for a few minutes, I won and got to sit in the front while Jason drove. Fletch, Danny, and Harry all sat in the back, and Dougie got onto Harrys lap. We followed Dallas to this place called Citizens Bank Park and then parked in a parking lot behind the place. Dallas gave each of us tickets that said 'Phillies vs. Braves.', and then we headed inside. We took our seats and watched Dallas' team, the Braves, get their asses kicked by the team Jason and I choose to root for, the Phillies. Even though I had no idea what they were doing, I still understood who was winning. Espically when Dallas would get pissed because the Phillies gained a few more points every time someone ran past the base closest to the stands.

After the game, we all remained seated, and Dallas was texting someone rapidly. After a while, a blonde girl came over, dragging a black hair girl who had her head down. She looked really fimiluar, but I couldnt see her face to give her a name. But, Im in a random place in America. Theres no way I've ever met her before. She had her hand that wasnt occupied by the blondes hand behind her back. I raised my eyebrow, but blew it off and turned to Dallas who smiled and hugged both girls. The girl with black hair turned her back and wouldnt face us, but Dallas leaned down infront of her and a pair of tiny arms wrapped around his neck. He handed the girl with black hair keys, then turned to us.

"Alright guys, were going out to the cars now. Follow us, we're driving home. Dont get lost, please. And keep up. Were going to make a 13 and 1/2 hour drive alot shorter than that. Dont get into an accident, and dont get pulled over, cuz Shannon's not gonna stop." Both Harry and my necks practically snapped at the mention of her name, then we looked at eachother and sighed.

"Later." I said, shaking my head, as Dallas took off running after the two girls.

"Think it was her?" Dougie asked quietly, popping between me and Harry. He sighed and shook his head, and I followed suit.

"She wouldnt let us find her. Theres no way its her. Shannon is a common name. Theres no connection. Lets get going." Harry said sternly, getting out of his seat and started towards a set of stairs.

"Haz, thats not our exit." Danny yelled.

"And I would know where ours is? Theres a million of them in this place!" Harry complained, walking towards the set of stairs we came up. We all followed after him, got in the Rolls Royce, and drove away from the park and towards Dallas house, picking up speed at a dangerous rate as we went along.


	3. I need to vent

**Holy Crap, I am so sorry. I forgot my password -.- But here you go! Special for Nightwing13!**

* * *

The entire ride, I was gripping the chair for dear life. This 'Shannon' girl was diriving like a maniac, therefore making Jason drive the same way.

"JAY! WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?" Danny asked from the back seat as he held himself.

"Oi! DONT BLAME ME! I CANT HELP THAT I DONT WANT TO GET LOST ON THIS HIGHWAY!" Jason yelled back.

"SHUT UP AND DRIVE, DUDE! EYES ON THE ROAD!" I yelled, pointing at the road. Jason rolled his eyes and kept speeding after the silver car.

"IM SORRY DUDE! DANNY YELLING DOESNT HELP ME TRYING TO CONSINTRATING!" Jason yelled back.

"CAN WE ALL STOP YELLING! I HAVE A KILLER HEADACHE AND YOU LOT MAKE IT WORSE!" Fletch complained.

"Thats what were here for!" Dougie grinned and leaned over and hugged him tightly around the neck.

"DOUGIE DUDE YOU REEK!" Danny laughed, pushing Dougie away from him.

"OW OW! DOUGIE! CRUSHING MY LEG BONES! DUDE, YOUR BUTT BONES HURT!" Harry whined, punching Dougie in the back.

"OW! DAMNIT HARRY!" Dougie cried.

"STOP THE YELLING!" Fletch yelled.

"JESUS CHRIST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jason yelled as we pulled into a driveway behind the silver porche, slowing down as we went along the long road.

"Im never riding in a car with you guys ever again." I groaned, pushing the door open as we stopped infront of Dallas' mansion sized house.

"You said that last time, mate." Harry laughed as he opened his door and pushed Dougie out.

"Yeah but I actually mean it this time." I laughed as I stretched and everyone else got out of the Royce. Jason popped the trunk, then a dog barked and Danny screamed.

"FUCK MAKE IT STOP!" Danny yelled, running around in circles to avoid a dog that was chasing him. Dallas was carrying a green plaid school bag while holding a little girls hand and only glanced over his shoulder and laughed at Danny. The girl with black hair pulled two bags out of the Porche and started inside. Then the blonde girl grabbed a bag and turned to face us. "SOMEBODY!" Danny yelped. The blonde smiled.

"Draco!" She called and the dog stopped running and perked his head towards her. "Come here boy! Leave the defenceless rockstar alone!" She called, and the dog turned and growled at Danny, then ran towards her. She dropped her bag and knelt down and pet it. "Good boy!" She laughed as the white shephard licked her face. The girl with black hair whistled from the doorway of the house, and the dog took off running towards her. Then something hard hit my chest and knocked me off balance.

"Damnit!" I hissed, grabbing the suitcase that had been thrown at me, and looked at Danny who had thrown it. "What the hell man?" I asked, pushing him backwards as I grabbed my backpack and started inside.

"You were staring." He smiled, heading inside.

"The dog looked like Christmas!" I said. Everyone stopped and looked at me except Danny, who knew what I was talking about.

"I thought it looked more like a mutant Kayla." Danny shrugged.

"Kayla and Christmas were the same kinda dog, dumbass." I sighed and started after him.

"You had a dog named Christmas?" Dougie asked, amused as he walked in behind us.

"You had a bizillion lizards, so shut up." I shot. He raised his hands innocently, but smiled. He stopped and waited for Harry to catch up, while Danny and I walked inside. The girls and Dallas were standing in the entrance way.

"Alright guys, I guess I should introdouce y'all now." He said, smiling at the girls. The girl with the black hair still avoided us and the girl who had walked in with Dallas was nowhere to be seen. "So, girls, this is Danny, Dougie, Tom, Harry, their manager Fletch, and their guitar tech Jason." He said, pointing to each of us. We all smiled at the sound of our name and raised our hands in half waves. "And guys, this is Kolbie Spencer." He smiled, wrapping his arm around the blondes waist while she smiled and waved. "And Shannon Joyce." He said, wrapping his other arm around the girl with black hair, who nodded in acknowledgement, but didnt look up at us. "And wheres our little devil?" He asked.

"Probably following Draco around somewhere." Kolbie said, smiling, scaning her eyes around the room.

"Whose the little devil?" I asked, confused.

"The little devil is Carsyn, and I would love to know where she is as well..." Shannon said, and her voice made me look at Harry, wide eyed. He looked back at me, the same way, then cleared his voice.

"Shannon?" He asked, softly.

"Im gonna go find Cars and Draco." She completly ignored him and turned around. He jumped after her and grabbed her wrist.

"Shann, please." He said. She sighed and turned around to face him, then looked up at him slowly.

"Hey Harry." She said queitly, giving him a nervous smile. Harry sighed happily and threw his arms around her. She made a face, but hugged him back after a minute.

"Why is your drummer hugging my babysitter?" Dallas asked me quietly, confused.

"Shannon is Harrys twin." I answered quietly, not taking my eyes off Shannon.

"...thats not random." He laughed softly, then looked at me oddly. "Is there something else I should know about her?" He asked.

"She... no. Shes just a Judd. A bit of a psychotic Judd, but shes a Judd none the less." I sighed, shaking my head and looking away from her. "Can we hit the studio? I need to vent."

"Vent? Already? Its been like 10 minutes dude." Dallas laughed, throwing his arm around my shoulder. I sighed again.

"It was a long ride in." _And I have been holding this in for 4 years._

"Well, sure, I dont see why not." He shrugged, then a little girl squealed and ran by and Shannon pushed Harry away.

"CARSYN KELLY! Get over here little missy!" Shannon said. The little brunette folded her hands behind her back and walked towards Shannon.

"Can I help you?" She asked, cockily. I smiled at her.

"Smarty Pants. I lock you in your bedroom with Aunt Kolbie and Draco if you dont knock it off." Shannon replied.

"Aunt Kolbie and Draco are fun. And my room has a television." Carsyn replied. "So go on. Do it." She smiled.

"One day Im going to really ground you and your not going to enjoy it." Shannon shook her head, then looked at Harry who was looking at Carsyn, confused.

"Shannon, she looks like.." He trailed off as Shannon whispered something in his ear. His jaw clenched for a second, then he smiled and knelt down to the little girls level. "Hi there, Carsyn. I'm Harry." He said, smiling sweetly.

"Hi. You talk funny. Kinda like mommy, but weirder." She giggled. "Do you like dollies?" She asked, which made Dougie giggle.

"Of course I like dollies! But that guy over there.." He pointed at Dougie. "He likes them even more than me. And I think he brought a few. If he did, their in his school bag. Just go kick him until he gives you a dolly."

"Dont encourage her anymore! Her mothers enough!" Kolbie laughed and Shannon glared daggers at her. "Um.. Im gonna go... set up the studio.." She said, before disappearing.

"Whose dog was that, anyway?" Danny asked, trying to distract me. As soon as I looked at him, I knew thats what he was doing.

"Mine." Shannon and Carsyn said in unison.

"Cars, we've had this conversation before. Draco is my dog. When your old enough, you can have your own dog." Shannon said, kneeling down next to Harry.

"I dont want another doggie! I want Draco!" Carsyn stomped her feet and pumped her fists at the ground.

"Tough, cuz Dracos mine." She replied and Harry laughed slightly. I smiled, remembering Shans Harry Potter obsession.

"UGH! I'm getting dollies from the doll boy!" Carsyn whined and walked towards us. I gasped when she turned around. Her dark brown eyes were half hidden by her long brown hair, were almost the same colour as...

"Carsyn, you have your own dollies. I swear to God, you touch Dougie, and you will be grounded. I'll lock you in a bathroom with no tv, no Kolbie, no Draco, no anything. Understand?" Shannon said sternly. Carsyn stomped her feet, then stopped and spun on her heel to face the twins again, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why are there boys here anyway? Boys are icky and smelly and mean." She said. Harry faked astonishment.

"Excuse me? I am none of those things!" He exclaimed.

"Right now your not. But you will be. All boys are." She shrugged.

"Take it back or I'll tickle you." He said. She stood her ground and sadly Harry grabbed her and started tickling her sides. She laughed uncontrolably, which made Harry smile proudly.

"MOMMY! MAKE HIM STOP! MOOOMMMYYY!" Carsyn cried, reaching for Shannon. In that moment, my heart shattered completly and I turned around and started towards the studio.


	4. What I've Done

**Last Chapter's heading was supposed to be for a different fic, sorry. This chapter goes to ToImagine-ToDream-ToLive because shes acutally reviewing.**

* * *

When I got to the studio, Kolbie was plugging amps in. She stopped and looked up at me, then smiled sheepishly.

"I'm not quite finished yet..." She trialed off, pressing the power buttons on the amp, then she opened the door to the live lounge. "You can come in here if you want to." She said. I nodded and followed her inside and she walked over and started setting up a drum set. "So, whats wrong with you?" She asked while attaching a cymbol to the drum.

"Nothing." I sighed, dropping my school bag, then I looked around. "Damnit, i left my guitar in-" Kolbie turned and smiled at me, pointing into the sound room. I looked over and saw the guitar cases. "You, dude, are amazing." I laughed quietly, then ran out and grabbed Dannys black strat and brought it in with me. I sat down in a chair and started strumming.

"Dont tell me nothings wrong. I saw the way you were looking at Shannon. And I saw how she was avoiding you. And that part makes me worry. What did you do to her?" She asked, not looking up from the drums. I snorted and strummed Fallin In Love.

"I dont know. I ask myself that frequently." I sighed, then looked down at the guitar and consintrated on playing.

"Out of our minds, out of time... wishin i could be with you to share the view oh we could've fallin in love." Kolbie started singing, and I didnt stop until she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing.

"Your a McFLY fan?" I asked, smiling at her. She nodded. "Are you sure your American?"

"Sadly, I'm positive of both. The first time I heard of yous was from Just My Luck. God I hate Lindsay. Anyway, I saw the movie and seeing as im a major music geek, i searched you guys to see if you were real or not. Ever since then, i've been a fan. And Shannon got me into more of your stuff when I started hanging with her." She explained, then finished putting the drum together. "So why'd you leave everyone else?" She asked, walking over to a microphone across the room.

"Well, for starters, did you know that Shannon was a Judd?" I asked in responce, strumming a new idea I wrote the other day. Kolbie nodded. "Did you know about me and her?" I asked. She stopped messing with the mic for a minute and looked at me oddly. "I'll take that as a no. Shannon and I... we were... well, I was in love with her." I sighed and "Okay, well Carsyn just called Shannon 'mommy' and I couldnt deal with that." She stopped again, then sighed and walked to the mic infront of me.

"You should talk to her. Theres alot you dont know." She said. I stopped playing and looked at her.

"Obviously theres alot I dont know." I snapped, then sighed. "Sorry. I just dont get it. I guess she left cuz she found someone else." I closed my eyes to keep the tears building up from falling.

"Thats not what-" I cut Kolbie off.

"Whatever. Its over, its done, we've both moved on." I lied, shaking my head. "I'm here to make music, not get caught up in my exgirlfriend." I said, just as all the guys walked into the main room. Dallas smiled when he saw Kolbie working and he walked over to the soundboard and turned the mic on.

"Dont distract her too much, Tom, unless you want to be here for a while." Dallas laughed. "She'll stop working completely and end up talking about squirls or something."

"Hey!" Kolbie yelled, turning towards him and pointing at him. "That was one time." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Thats still not a good score, Kolb." Dallas laughed, then left the sound board and opened the door. Danny and Dougie were carrying their guitar cases and Harry was twirling his drumsticks in his hands.

"Are we allowed to play now or do we have to wait?" Harry asked as he walked over to sit behind the kit.

"You three can play. I'm leaving after i finish Dannys mic." She said. Danny groaned.

"Whys mine last?" He asked, complaining. She made a face at him.

"In that case, you can set up your own mic." She turned and turned to leave. Harry and Dougie both giggled, and Danny looked after her, eyes wide.

"DALLAS! IS SHE ALLOWED TO DO THAT?" Danny asked, pointing at Kolbie. Dallas met Kolbie in the doorway and shrugged.

"I dunno, are you allowed to do that, Kolbs?" Dallas asked. Kolbie smiled and nodded and he laughed. "I guess shes allowed to do that!"

"C'man Dan, you have your own studio at your house. You know how to set up a mic." I laughed and Danny pouted and put his guitar case down and started fussing with the mic while Dougie plugged his bass into an amp and Harry started playing a beat. Dougie picked up on it once he had his strap over his head, and I joined in soon after.

"Bloody show offs. Dunno what i ever did to blondie. God i hate women sometimes." Danny grumbled as he finished with the mic and pulled his guitar off. He plugged it into the amp, then started playing a tune against mine that sounded amazing.

"Whose the bloody show off now?" I asked when we stopped.

"Kolbie, you can go help Shannon. Shes got her hands filled with my brats and Draco and Carsyn." Dallas smiled. My heart sank again, and I felt Harrys eyes glaring into the side of my head. I looked over at him and he sighed and started playing a beat again.

"Yeah... someone tickle Tom. He cant rock a frown. He needs his dimple to show." Kolbie smiled. I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed and left.

"Is she always like that?" Danny asked, looking at Dallas. Dallas looked after her for a minute, then turned to Danny.

"Pretty much." He shrugged. "Alright, ready to work on some songs?" He asked, smiling. We all nodded, and got to work.

Shannons POV

I groaned and fell backwards onto the sofa. Draco rested himself by my feet and Carsyn crawled up next to me.

"I'm sorry mommy." She said quietly. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her and pulled her into me.

"Its okay baby." I replied, just as quietly, and turned on Disney. Suite Life On Deck was on. Cars cuddled into my side and yawned, and watched the show quietly. At the second commercial break, Kolbie walked in. She sat down on Carsyns other side, and Carsyn pulled her legs up onto Kolbies lap.

"Why are there boys at Dallas', mommy?" Carsyn finally asked. I sighed and contimplated telling her. I looked at Kolbie for help.

"The boys are recording with Dallas." Kolbie said. Carsyn pouted.

"Does that mean their going to be here for a long time?" She asked. I sighed.

"Yeah, baby, it does. But remember the boy you were talking to?" I asked, deciding to tell her at least half of what she diserves to know.

"Dollie boy?" She asked. Kolbie laughed and I shook my head, smiling.

"No, not Dougie. The other one. With the 'funny voice'." I said, using my best Carsyn voice. Her voice is strage. Some things she say sound American, others sound British. She giggled and nodded. "Thats Harry. Hes my twin brother." I said. She groaned.

"Does that mean he knows daddy?" She asked. Kolbie sighed and drew her attention to the TV. I sighed as well and pulled Carsyn into a hug.

"Yeah, he knows your daddy. But your daddys not a bad guy, I promise you. He didn't do anything wrong." I said quietly, playing with Carsyns hair as I thought about one of the times we weren't fighting and the other guys werent home. Tom was laying on the sofa watching some movie and I jumped ontop of him and just laid there. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we stayed like that almost all night.

"But daddy makes you upset. And that means that daddys mean." Carsyn said, and I sighed and started to talk, but Draco growled and jumped up, looking into the hallway.

"Its just Jones." Kolbie said after craining her neck to see around into the other room.

"Attack, Draco." I said. Draco took off towards the hallway, barking insanely loud. I smiled as Danny started screaming, then booked it past the living room door.

"I wonder when the boys are going to realize that Dallas' kids arent even here." Kolbie laughed. I looked at her oddly.

"Your not commenting on Danny screaming like a girl... why aren't you commenting on Danny screaming like a girl?" I asked. Carsyn looked up.

"Does scaredy-cat know daddy too?" She asked. I nodded, closing my eyes, before looking at Kolbie desprately. She sighed and stood up.

"Im going to go save Jones from Draco." She said, walking towards the studio.

"Draco went the other way." Carsyn called after her. She popped back around the corner and smiled.

"I am aware. I wanna see your Uncle Harry try to control your mommys dog." She said.

"ITS MY DOGGIE!" Carsyn screached. I sighed and threw my head back, then laughed as Danny screamed loudly from a room across the house. A few minutes later, Harry walked by, shaking his head as he wandered.

"Danny...Danny, come here boy. Leave the pretty dog alonee... where are you, Danny?" He called, acting like Danny was a dog. I shook my head and Carsyn looked up at me.

"So I have to cal him Uncle Harry?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Ask him." I replied. She thought about it for a few minutes, then leaned back into my chest.

"I'll just call him Uncle Harry." She said. The Suite Life On Deck theme song came on and she grinned. "STEVIE!" She cheered. I laughed, then someone knocked at the doorway. I looked up and Tom was standing there, almost looking sick.

"C-can... Can I come in?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck. I shrugged, and Carsyn glared at him.

"SHHHH! Stevie is singing!" She scolded, then turned back around to the TV. "Oh aye oh! Lets go!" She sang, then looked back at Tom. "Talk. But if your gonna be mean to my mommy, you can leave." She said. Tom smiled at her, but gluped and looked up at me, hurt in his eyes. I sighed and looked across the room, not able to take it.

"Shannon... please, babe... i mean.. just talk to me. Please." He said quietly. I looked back over at him to see him with his head in his hands, ripping at his hair.

"Wheres Kolbie?" I asked, voice strained. He looked up at me, confused, then sighed.

"In the studio with Dougie and Dallas." He answered, leaning back in the chair.

"Carsyn, go to Aunt Kolbie." I said, picking her up off the sofa and setting her onto the floor. Just then, Kolbie walked by, trying to tippie-toe past, but I saw her. "KOLBIE!" I yelled. She looked inside and smiled, waving nervously. "Im going to kill you. Take Carsyn." I said. She nodded and knelt down, and Carsyn ran and jumped into her arms, then they dissappered. Then I threw my head back against the sofa and looked away from Tom. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked, quietly.

"What I did to make you leave." He said, blutly. I squeezed my eyes shut, refusing to let tears fall this far into my mistake.

"You didnt do anything." I responded. He snorted.

"Bullshit. You cant even look at me! Was he that much better than me?" He asked, sadly. My head snapped towards him, and I looked at him narrow eyed.

"What are you talking about? Whose 'he'?" I asked, confused. He shook his head, a sarcastic smile on his face. He turned and looked back at me, anger now clouding the hurt in his eyes.

"You know damn well who I mean, Shannon. The guy you left me for! Carsyns father!" He practically screamed. I looked at him for a minute, then burst out laughing. "Yeah, go on, laugh at me. Whatever. Fuck this, I knew it was pointless." He got up and started out of the room.

"Whatever, Tom. You deny reality. Do whatever you like." I said, shaking my head, feeling my heart tightening inside my chest.

"Deny what reality?" Tom asked, spinning on his heel. "The reality that you walked out on me? The reality that you packed up and left everyone you know and moved somewhere without telling any of us where it was to? The reality that you have a daughter, and didnt even bother to tell your brother?" He asked, practically ripping his hair out. I stood up, no longer able to feel upset for him. I just wanted to slap him harder than ever.

"How old do you think Carsyn is, Tom?" I asked. He made a face.

"What does that have to do with-"

"HOW OLD, TOM?"

"I dont fucking know! Three? Four?" He asked, then his eyes got wide.

"Lightbulb, asswhole." I shook my head at him. He just looked at me.

"C... Carsyn is... my daughter?" He asked, looking confused and scared


	5. Confessions

**I would've posted this yesterday, but I was at Warped Tour. Sorry!**

* * *

Toms POV

I was laying in bed in my room, running my hands through my hair. I contimplated screaming, but knew that wasnt a good idea. Shannon would think I'm more pissed; Dallas would think Draco was eating me; Harry, Danny, Dougie, and Kolbie would think Shannon was killing me, and it would attract Draco. Carsyn would probably just laugh.

_Oh I, I swear the world better prepare for when I'm a billionaire_

I picked my phone up and looked at the caller I.D. **Mum.** I pressed the talk button. "Hey mum." I said, sighing as I fell back onto my bed.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" She asked, worried. I groaned, not knowing how to explain to my mother that I have a 3 1/2 year old daughter.

"You go first. Whats up, mère?" I decided not to tell her yet.

"I just wanted to know how everything was going so far. So tell me." She said not letting go. I sighed.

"Our flights were on time, we were actually early for once, were at Dallas' house and Im sitting in my room. Dallas' workers are.." I trailed off, and almost told her one of them was Shannon. "... their amazing." I finished, shaking my head.

"So whats wrong?" she asked, just as the door flew open. I looked over just before being grabbed by Carsyns tiny hand. I looked in the doorway and Kolbie was standing infront of it.

"Come on, Tom! Move your feet!" Carsyn yelled. I smiled at her. Shes so adorable!

"Whose that? One of Dallas' kids?" Mom asked. "She sounds precious."

"Shes... one of his workers kids. And believe me, she is." I said, then moved the mouthpiece away from my mouth and looked at Kolbie. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Shannon wants to talk to you two and Harry." She answered, leaning into a room and grabbing the back of Harrys shirt.

"GAH!" Harry cried as she pulled him backwards down the hallway.

"Shannon?" Mom asked, confused. "Our Shannon? Did you boys really find Shannon?" She asked, excited.

"Accidentally, yes. She works for Dallas. Look mom, I've got to go. She wants to talk to me and Carsyn and Harry."

"Is Carsyn the little girl? Why does she want to talk to Harry, you, and the little girl?" She asked, then paused. "Thomas, answer me." She said, sounding like she caught on.

"Gotta go. Bye mum. Love you." I said and closed the phone.

"Aww. He loves his mummy." Kolbie laughed, pinching my cheek. I made a face at her and she laughed. Carsyn pulled me into the dining room, where Shannon was sitting in a chair, tapping the table.

"GOT HIM, MOMMY!" She yelled, smiling happily. She skipped toward Shannon, and Shannon picked her up and sat her on her lap. I walked over to the table and sat across from Shannon, scared from earlier. Dallas had ended our conversation, when he walked in right after Shannon told me Carsyn was mine, and I was almost 100% positive she was going to punch me.

"Thank you, baby girl." Shannon smiled and kissed Carsyns forehead. Kolbie started to leave, but Shannon stopped her. "Kolbs, please, stay?" She asked, nervously. Kolbie nodded and sat next to Shannon and started braiding Carsyns hair.

"So why the family meeting?" Harry asked, not even glancing at me. I sighed and started playing with my phone, now understanding why he'd been glaring at me.

"I've decided to tell Carsyn who her father is." Shannon said, quietly. Carsyn turned and looked at her, wide eyed. Kolbie sighed and looked down at the table, since she couldnt play with Carsyns hair anymore. "Baby, Tom is your dad." She said, smiling slightly. Carsyn turned and looked at me with an eyebrow raised, then looked back at Shann.

"Thats my daddy?" She asked, pointing at me. Shan nodded, and Carsyn crawled off her lap and walked over to stand next to me.

"Hi, Carsyn." I smiled, awkwardly. What the fuck am I supposed to do? I dont know what to do with three year olds!

"Hi. I'm going to watch Jonas. Night, mommy. I love you." She said and turned, then walked out of the room. Harry laughed.

"That was awesome." He said, giggling while he spoke. Shannon and I both glared at him. "What? I dont understand why I had to be here."

"Becuase I only told you that Carsyn was my daughter, I never told you that Tom was her father!" Shannon explained.

"Im not stupid. I put one and one together and got three." He said. Kolbie looked confused, then giggled.

"That was a good one." She mumbled. Shannon glared at her.

"Shut up." She said. Kolbie nodded and pursed her lips together.

"Are we telling everyone?" I asked softly. Shannon looked over at me, oddly.

"Danny and Dougie are going to find out eventually from Carsyn. Dallas probably already knows. Jessa will deffinatly figure it out when she gets here... I hope..." Shan trailed off and Kolbie giggled.

_We're halfway there, were looking good now_

Kolbie pulled her phone out and looked at it, then smiled. "Speak of the devil and her plane shall land. Ima go pick her up. You wanna come?" She asked. Shannon shook her head.

"I need to talk to him." She nodded towards me.

"Thanks for acting like Im not in the room." I mumbled.

"Can I leave?" Harry asked. Shannon nodded, and him and Kolbie both exited. Shannon took a deep breath and looked at me.

"What are you going to do?" She asked. I shrugged.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I dont want to ruin McFLY." She answered, quietly.

"Well, Im not exactly going to just pretend like Carsyn isnt my daughter." I snapped. "What would even make you think that she would ruin McFLY?" I asked. She shifted and looked away from me and I groaned. "Is that why you left? You left because you didnt want Carsyn to 'ruin' McFLY?" I asked.

"Stop making it sound like I'm an idiot! You were _19_, Tom. It was not my place to take your life from you." She said quietly.

"So you'd rather take your own life away? You were only 19, too, Shan." I replied. She sighed and shook her head, standing up.

"Whatever, Tom. Im not arguing with you over this." She said, walking towards the door. I looked after her for a few minutes, then ran up behind her and grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me, I'm done talking to you."

"Shannon, please." I pleaded. She turned around, then ripped her arm out of my grasp. "Please, babe. I just dont get it. I'll respect your decision as long as you respect mine." I said. She looked at me, confused, and I heard a voice inside my head yelling at me to stop talking, but I couldnt. "I want to be there for Carsyn. I want to be a proper dad. But your going to have to help me out. I dunno what to do with a three year old." I said. Shannon smiled slightly.

"She'll be four next week." She said. I smiled back at her and she sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll help you out." I grinned and hugged her and she groaned. "Stop. Please. Im not going though that again." She said, nervously. I let go of her and sighed.

"Sorry." I mumbled, looking at the floor. She sighed and wrapped her arms around my torso tightly, then kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry Tom." She said quietly, then the dog barked and scared the crap out of me, so I jumped out of her arms. She laughed. "Draco, sit boy." She said. The dog sat and quieted down.

"Love how your dogs evil." I mused, looking at Draco. He growled at me and I backed away, which caused Shan to laugh again.

"He'll grow on you all. Except Danny." She said, and Draco jumped up and ran out of the room. We looked at eachother oddly, then Danny screamed and Draco barked.

"You need to stop." I laughed, then my phone buzzed.

_Oh I, I swear the world better prepare for when Ima billionaire._

"My mums calling again." I sighed. "I dunno what to tell her. I cant just say 'Oh, by the way mom, i've got a daughter thats almost four years old. Thats why Shan left when she did. Oh and the weather here is beautiful.'"

"Give me the phone." Shannon said, holding her hand out. I handed it to her and she pressed talk. "Hello? Hi Debbie. Yes, its Shannon. Toms right here. He's kind of busy right now, Dallas is already working them to death." She said, glancing at me. I laughed. We havent done shit. We were about to start writing then Dallas pulled his laptop out and we all started messing around on twitter.

"Tell her about Carsyn. Please." I whispered. Shannon held up a finger, signaling for me to wait a minute. I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

"Yeah, tell Carrie and Bob I say hello too. But the reason Tom asked me to answer this is becuase he's got something to tell you, but he doesnt know how to, so I'm doing it for him." She said, then looked confused. "Actually, yeah. How did you- Oh. Yeah. That makes sence. Alright, well then you can talk to him. Hes not really working. Bye Debbie, It was nice talking to you again." She held the phone out to me. "She already knew." She said as she left and I put the phone to my ear.

"Hi mommy." I said quietly. I was braced to get yelled at for being irresposible and stupid and immature.

"When do I get to see her?" She asked and I could hear the smile in her voice. I smiled as well.

"Her birthdays sometimes next week. I'll fly you out. I've got to go now, mom. Bye." I said.

"Bye, Tom. I love you baby." She said and hung up. I shut the phone and started out of the room. Carsyn was standing in the doorway. I smiled and knelt down infront of her.

"Whats up, Cars?" I asked. She looked nervous, then she held her hand out for mine.

"Come watch Jonas with me?" She asked. I smiled and nodded, stood up, took her hand, and let her pull me into her bedroom where Disney Channel was on TV.


	6. Don't Get Upset

**Dedicating this one to McSteph because I'm happy shes back :)

* * *

**

Carsyn cuddeled herself up in bed and turned the volume up on the TV. I sat down on the edge of her bed and watched her. She giggled throughout the show, and smiled extra widely whenever Nick popped up.

"I'm going to guess Nick is your favorite?" I asked, smiling at her durring a commercial. She grinned and nodded.

"Nick is me and mommy's favorite. Mommy says 'hes smartest, i like him best.' but I think hes cute." She explained. I laughed to myself and thought about pulling my phone out and calling Nick right then and there, but then Shannon walked in.

"Oh. Sorry." She smiled slightly and turned around to leave.

"No, mommy, come in." Carsyn said. Shannon turned around and sat down next to Carsyn, who patted for her to lay down next to her. Shannon layed down and moved to give her more room.

"Shannon?" Dougie knocked on the door. "Dallas told me to look for you in here. I was wondering if you knew where Tom is..." He trialed off. Shannon looked at me, and I got up and opened the door. "And that would tell me where Tom is. Why are you in Carsyns room?" He asked, looking confused.

"She asked me to watch Jonas with her." I shrugged. Dougie looked past me at Shannon and Carsyn, then his eyes got wide.

"I'll bring him back in a little bit, sorry to kidnap him." He said, grabbing my shirt and pulling me out of the room before slamming the door and pulling me towards the studio.

"What the hell?" I asked as he pulled me along. When we got into the studio, everyone looked at him oddly.

"Whatcha doing to Tom, Doug?" Danny asked, amused. Dougie turned and looked at me, eyes still wide, then looked at Harry and pointed at me.

"I know." Harry shrugged, spun his drumstick around in his fingers, then started tapping the beat to POV on the sound board.

"Stop it." Dallas scolded, pulling the drumsticks from his hands and slapped the back of his head.

"BUT! BUT!" Dougie yelled, still pointing at me. He turned and looked at Danny.

"Dougie. Thats Tom. Hes in our band. Remember?" Danny said slowly. Dougie glared at him.

"HES CARSYNS DAD!" Dougie yelled.

"Bullshit." Danny laughed, then looked at me. "Whats he on about?"

"That I'm Carsyns dad." I shrugged.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Mate, i would hope you know how babies are made." Harry sighed, looking at him oddly.

"You really are Carsyns dad?" Danny asked. I nodded. "HOLY SHIT MAN! THATS HEAVY!"

"Really? Thats heavy?" Dallas looked at him oddly.

"I COULDNT THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE APPROPRITE TO SAY!" Danny defended himself.

"And yet he yelled holy shit, like thats the approprite responce." I shook my head. Then the door flew open

"DALLAS! YOUR LITTLE BRAT AND HER PET ARE HERE!" Kolbie yelled before a girl with dark brown hair came running in and wrapped her arms around Dallas.

"I missed you, dude! It's been way too long!" She screached. Dallas laughed and hugged her back, then a really fimiluar guy wearing sunglasses and a trucker hat stood in the doorway.

"Missed you too, Jessa!" He laughed. She pulled off the hug and turned to us, smiling, then glanced at Dallas. He rolled his eyes. "I know she already knows this, but Jessa, this Tom, Dougie, Danny, and Harry." He said, pointing to each of us. "And boys, this is Jessabel-"

"Use the full name and I will kick you." She growled and I raised my eyebrow. She just went from me hyperly happy to... Shannonish.

"Jessabelle Peyton Fillion, be nice to Dallas!" Kolbie yelled from the hallway.

"Shes going to kill you." The guy in sunglasses said. Kolbie rolled her eyes and Shannon walked to stand next to her.

"No she wont." Shannon said. Harry laughed and Jessabelle sighed.

"You already know how mean she is?" She asked. Harry made a face then nodded.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that." He shrugged. Shannon rolled her eyes.

"Hazza, come help me with Carsyn?" She asked. He made a face.

"I'm not her dad. Make Tom do it." He complained, stretching his back.

"Aren't you just a plesnet uncle? You haven't even known her for 24 hours, and your already acting like shes annoying." Kolbie laughed.

"He has a point though. Tom should be the one helping you." Dallas said then spun around in his chair with his head down becuase of the glare he recieved. "Sorry, Shan." He mumbled.

"Whatever. Come on, Tom." She sighed, turning but waiting for me. As I walked closer to the kid in sunglasses, he took then off and smiled at me.

"So your Cars dad?" He asked. I nodded and then it clicked who he was.

"Dude, your Justin Russo!" I yelled. Shannon sighed and walked over to the wall in the hallway and slammed her forehead against it a few times. Kolbie ran over and put her hand infront of where Shannons forehead would've hit.

"Yeah, well, technically, I'm David Henrie." He shrugged. Shannon turned around and glared at him.

"Technically, nobody gives a rats ass who you are." She said. He glared back at her.

"Says you." He spat, childishly. I almost hit him for the look he gave her, but I figured I wouldnt cause anymore trouble seeing as I've only been in Atlanta for 5 hours. Holy shit. Its only been 5 hours!

"Dont test me, little boy. I'll bite your head off." Shannon growled. I walked over and grabbed her by the waist, ignoring her protest, and pulled her down the hallway and into a room. I shut the door and pinned her against the wall.

"You need to breathe, Shan." I said, quietly. She shook her head.

"No, I hate that douche bag. Hes a complete asswhole! You dont understand how he treats Jessa. Shes only with him still becuase she thinks she has to be." She protested, trying to push me off her. "Since when the fuck did you get strong?" She asked, pushing at me. She got me off her, but before she could go anywhere I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Listen. Breathe. Please. We'll work on him though the week. Right now, our daughter is probably looking for you before she goes to bed. Now, would you rathed go kill a dumbass who you can kill at anytime until he leaves, or tell your daughter good night?" I asked, trying to reason with her. She sighed and relaxed herself, leaning into my chest.

"Your right. Lets go." She said, softly, putting her hands on my chest to push me away.

"I want to try something." I said, without thinking, and leaned in and kissed her lightly. She didnt fight me, she actually kissed back. I broke off and just looked into her eyes and she groaned and grabbed my hand.

"You need to stop. I cant deal with this right now." She said, then looked up at me. I sighed and started out of the room, but she groaned and pulled me back to her. "Dont get upset. I'm just not sure what to do, okay?" She asked. I nodded, and she kissed me lightly, just as the door opened. She pushed me away and looked at Kolbie, who was smiling with her eyebrow raised.

"Oh? Sorry. Didnt mean to intrude... in my own bedroom... oh... ew, get out, the two of you. Go into your daughters room and behave. Oh, Shan, Jessas having a heart attack beucase Tom's Cars' dad." She said, moving out of our way. Shannon was blushing as she pulled me out of the room.

"Sorry, Kolbie." I said. Kolbie smiled and shurgged, then went into her room and shut the door. I looked at Shannon, and she was looking up at me, her face almost beat red. I laughed and pulled her into my chest and she hid her face in my shirt. When we got to Carsyns room, I opened the door quietly, incase she was asleep, which of course she wasnt.

"Whats wrong with mommy?" She asked, worried. Shannon moved from in my shirt and walked over to sit next to her. I walked behind her and sat on the floor infront of Carsyns bed as Shannon climbed into it and laid down with Carsyn laying on her chest.

"Nothing, baby. To... Daddy was just hugging me." Shannon said, kissing the top of Carsyns head. "Your Aunt Jessa is here." She added. Carsyn perched up.

"Jessa?" She asked, happily. Shannon smiled and nodded, but pulled her back down.

"But not right now. Jessas going to bed. Shes tired from her flight." Carsyn sighed but nodded and laid her head back down.

"Is David here?" she asked quietly. Shannon sighed and took hold of her hand.

"Yes, baby." She answered.

"I dont like him. Hes not nice to me." Carsyn complained. "Last time he came he hit me." She said, rubbing her arm. Okay, so I'm now taking names for my daughter. Who I've known for five hours. Awesome.

"He hit you?" I asked, worried. Shannon nodded.

"I'll explain later." she mumbled and Carsyn rolled off Shan to lay next to her.

"I'm sleepy now, mommy. You and Daddy can leave. I love you twos. Nighty Night." She said quietly, pulling the blankets over her.

"Goodnight baby." Shannon said, kissing the top of Carsyns head again, then turned the TV off.

"Goodnight Carsyn." I said quietly, then helped Shannon off the bed and we left the room quietly. Once we were out of the room, I started towards the studio. Shannon grabbed my arm and pulled me towrds her. "Let me kill him." I growled, trying to shake her off.

"Tom, knock it off. Your acting like me." She sighed, pulling me back once again. I sighed and stopped fighting her, looking into her eyes. "He was mad at Jessa and Carsyn didnt know and she jumped on him and he pushed her off him. He didnt actually hit her, he was pushing her away. Carsyn overreacted, but thats when everyone saw what Jessa really had to deal with. We dont tend to leave those two alone together when their here now."

"You just reasoned me out of beating someone up. Theres something wrong with this picture." I laughed. Shannon smiled and shrugged. I took advantage of how close she was to me and pulled her into a hug again. She rested her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around my torso lightly.


	7. Please Stay

********

**Yeah, I have up to Chapter 17 written already, I dont know why it takes me so long to post on here!**

* * *

Shannon's POV

Instead of going back to the studio right after we left Shannons room, we decided it was best if we went to our rooms to change- It gave Tom a bit of a chance to calm down. I pulled out a pair of black and lime green checked shorts and a lime green tank top and changed into them. Just as I was putting my clothes in the laundry bin in my bathroom, someone knocked on the door.

"Shan?" It was Tom. "You going to the studio?" He asked. I smiled slightly and threw the clothes into the bin, then turned around and walked to the door. I pulled it open and nodded, and he smiled at me. "Lets go." He said, grabbing my hand. I pulled away from him.

"Im not holding you hand." I said. He frowned.

"Why not?" He asked, sounding upset. I smiled and pointed at his lounge pants. They were black and had the batman logo on them. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand, but let go of it to wrap his arm around my waist and pull me into his black beater. I groaned and hit his stomach a few times, but that only made him laugh. We walked into the studio and Kolbie was wearing a pair of purple shorts that said 'All Time Low' on the front and 'Shamless' on the back (i was with her when she bought them) and a white tank top. Tom sat down and pulled me almost ontop of him.

"Shit guys, its after 11." Dallas laughed, looking at his phone. Danny, Dougie, and Harry all looked at eachother, then back at Dallas.

"We didnt do anything yet..." Dougie trailed off. Dallas sighed and nodded.

"I've got a few ideas, but I'm so tired, I cant work on them right now." Tom said, yawning as he spoke. Danny looked over at us, then smiled.

"Tired... Riiiiiiiiiggggghhhhhht." Danny laughed. Tom glared at him and picked up a pillow and chucked it at Danny, who yelped and dodged it.

"HEY! None of that in the studio. You break something, you pay for it." Dallas said, throwing the pilllow back at Tom.

"But you just threw it back!" Tom laughed when he grabbed the pillow before it hit him.

"Be glad that didnt hit me." I said, which made them both flash me a grin.

"My studio. I break it, i dont have to replace it if i dont want to." Dallas said, refering to what Tom had said. "Alright, I'm tired. I'm going to bed. If  
yous wanna try to fight a song out of Tom, go ahead, but Im going to sleep." He said, getting out of his chair and walking over to the door.

"What room am I using, D?" Jessa asked.

"The same room you always use, Jessa. It kinda says your name on the door." He rolled his eyes and Jessa nodded.

"Well then, I'm going to bed too." She said, following Dallas out of the room, David not far behind her. As soon as he stood up, Tom glared at him. Dougie poked his leg.

"Dude, I know hes a Disney kid, but dont you love Disney and all that crap?" He asked. Tom rolled his eyes.

"That kids trouble." I mumbled, then stood up. "Im going to bed. Night guys. Night Tom." I said. Their was a chorus of 'night Shan's, then I walked  
to the door.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go too." Tom said when I reached the door. I smiled slightly, then Danny coughed.

"Obviously not." He said inbetween coughs. I rolled my eyes and turned around to him again. He smiled and Tom grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the studio with him.

"Dont let Danny bother you. Hes not worth it." He said, letting go of my arm. I sighed and we walked down the hallway in silence. I caught him looking at me from the corner of my eye a few time. Each time I'd catch him, I'd smile, which would make him smile and look away. We walked pretty slow, but we eventually got to his room. I stopped infront of his door and he sighed and looked at me.

"Goodnight, Tom." I said quietly. Tom smiled and grabbed my arm, pulling me into him. He kissed my forehead, then stayed still for a minute.

"Goodnight, Shannon." He replied, just as quietly, then went into his room. I sighed, but smiled, and walked into my room. I crawled into bed and fell asleep pretty quickly, driving tired me.

I woke up around 2 am to the bright flash of lightning elumininating my room, followed by the loud boom of thunder short after. I sqeezed my eyes shut and wrapped myself tighter in the blankets, hating the childish fear that always over took me durring thunder storms. It happened once more, and I flinched at both the light then the sound, then my door opened slightly. I expected it to be Carsyn, so I tried to collect myself.

"Shan..." It was Tom. He spoke quietly, then opened my door more to let himself in, and then closed it behind him. He walked over to me and I looked at him. "Are you okay?" He asked. I gulped and nodded, then the flash and boom went off again, and I finched. Tom sighed and stood, facing away from me.

"Sorry I came in. I probably woke you." He sighed, walking away to my door. Just as he opened it, the lightning lit up again, and the sound echoed everywhere. I jumped up and looked at Tom. He turned and looked at me.

"Stay." I said, not thinking. "Please?" I asked, desprately. Tom half smiled and sat himself in a computer chair across from the bed.

"If it makes you happy." He said quietly, pulling his legs up onto the chair. I frowned at him, and thought about how to word my next sentance.

"You cant sleep there. You've got to be up and ready to go tomorrow, you cant do that sleeping like that all night." I finally said. He sighed and sat straight and looked at me.

"Then how am I sleeping?" He asked. I patted next to me and he sighed. "...Shan, please... dont do this to me." He breathed. The lightning lit my room up again, and I looked at Tom, wide eyed, feeling myself start to shake. I hate letting him see me like this, but I'm glad its him and not someone else. He knew I was afraid of lightning and thunder before, so this isnt new to him. The look of distress on my face must've hit home with him, beucase he sighed and walked towards me, then crawled onto the bed next to me. I laid back down and fixed the blankets for him so that he was under them. The thunder boomed and I winced and leaned against him. He wrapped his arm around me tightly, pulling me into his chest. I leaned into him and felt a hell of a whole lot better.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"For what?" He asked, playing with my hair. The next flash of lightning didnt even effect me. I felt invincable in his arms.

"Protecting me." I answered, then put my head down and started to fall asleep. After a few minutes, right before I was asleep, I felt Tom press his lips to the top of my head.

"I still love you, Shan." He breathed, so quietly I almost didnt hear him, then his breathing evened out. He fell asleep. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes

"I still love you too, Tom." I mumbled, incoherently, so even if he heard me, he wouldnt understand it, then drifted into a soft sleep.

I woke up in the morning to Carsyn crawling into my arms. I looked at her, then over my shoulder at Tom, who was still out cold. He had a small smile on the edge of his lips and his arm was laying softly around my waist. I looked back at Carsyn and motioned for her to be quiet, as to not wake him. She nodded and cuddled into my chest, so I rubbed her back, which put her back to sleep fairly quickly. I glanced at the clock and groaned inwardly at the neon green numbers that read only 6:42. Damn, so much for a good nights sleep. Closing my eyes, I leaned back against Toms chest and closed my eyes, trying to savor the moment before something or someone ruined. Right now, we're the only thing i want. Right now, we're a family.

But as soon as reality kicks back in, a family will be pretty near impossiable. Not after everything. Tom and I can never be the way we were before. We were too young and blind to get grip on reality. Now that were older, I face the real world everyday and Toms still in his fantisy world. Carsyns never gonna be the best behaved kid, she's been alone with me for far too long. I'm never going to be the perfect girl for Tom. He needs someone who knows how to deal with fame and him leaving, someone who didnt keep the biggest secret of his life from him.

Although I know none of that will stop me from dreaming. It wont be enough to stop Tom from trying. It deffinatly wont be enough for us to stop loving eachother and Carsyn.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I hadn't realized Tom woke up until he was gently rubbing my side. "Morning, Sleepyhead." I whispered, not to wake Carsyn. As soon as I spoke, he pulled his hand away from me. I turned a little to look at him better, pulling Carsyn onto me a little more.

"Morning, love." He rubbed his eyes, then looked at Carsyn, confused. "When'd she get here?" He asked, his accent extreamly thick from just waking up.

"About 15 minutes ago." I said, then smiled. "Can you take Carsyn for me for a minute?" He nodded, closing his eyes again, looking ready to go back to sleep. I slipped out from under Carsyn and Tom replaced me. I snuck down the hall quietly and went into Toms room. I walked over to his nightstand, to where his phone was, and grabbed it. As I was leaving, Harry opened his door and walked out, then stopped and looked at me oddly.

"Thats... Toms... room..." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"I am aware." I said, then started back towards my room. When I got to right before him, he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"Shannon, please dont go though that again. I might actually kill him this time." He said, pleadingly. I looked at him for a minute, then shook my head.

"Toms not even in there. You can check. I was only grabbing his phone. I wanna mess with his twitter." I lied, easily. Harry looked confused, then went over and opened Toms door. He turned around, confused, then shook his head.

"Whatever. I'm going to the bathroom then going back to bed." He sighed and started down the hall.

"Theres a bathroom in your bedroom, stupid." I called after him, then went back into my bedroom. Then Carsyn screeched and I looked over to see Tom tickling her sides while she squirmed away from him.

"Your gonna get it little girl!" Tom laughed, tickling her still. I smiled and pressed a button on Toms phone, aimed it at the two of them, and took a picture. Once the little click noise went off, Tom and Carsyn both looked up at me and smiled widely.

"Shan!" Tom said, while Carsyn yelled "Mommy!", then they looked at eachother and started laughing.

"What time is it in London right now?" I asked Tom. He looked at the clock, then counted out loud.

"8, 9, 10, 11, 12 pm." He answered. Carsyn looked at him, confused.

"Why is it a different time in Lenden?" She asked. He smiled at her.

"First off, its _London_. Second, because its on the other side of the world." He answered, then frowned a little bit. "Its where i live." He said.

"Why do you live on the other side of the world but mommy and me live here?" She asked, confused. I sighed and sat down in my computer chair, facing out the window. I saw Tom looking at me in the reflection, then he sighed and shook his head and looked back at Carsyn.

"Thats something to talk about some other time. Specifically, when your older." He answered. Carsyn pouted.

"Mommy said the same thing when I asked her where babies come from." She grumbled and Tom laughed. He climbed off the bed and picked her up, resting her on his hip.

"Breakfast time?" He asked. She nodded, and he walked over to me. "How about you, _mum?_" He asked, being a smartass. I kicked his shin and he winced and smiled at me, then held his hand out. "C'man. If you dont trust my cooking, you can make Haz taste check it so that i didnt poison it, just like you used to." He tried to make me smile. It worked. I took his hand, and with that, we left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen to start our day.

* * *

**McSteph: I dont remember if i answered you, so I'll just put it here. I do like David Henrie, but one of the two girls i wrote with was helping me pick a name whilst watching Disney Channel (Wizards was on) so.. David Henrie was named the douche. You're welcome and Thank you :)**


	8. Mistake

********

Sorry, I was on vacation and the house I stayed in had no internet connection.

* * *

Toms POV

When we got in the kitchen, I put Carsyn down and started rooting though Dallas' cabinets.

"Where the hell does he keep his food?" I asked, after opening three cabinets of pans, plates, and cups. Shannon laughed and walked over to me, then opened the cabinet next to me, revealing a crap load of food. I smiled at her sheepishly. "heh. I knew that."

"Sure. I have to do everything, dont I? Go sit with your daughter." She sighed, shaking her head. I sighed well, and started to walk away, looking at her over my shoulder. Once I was sure she wasnt paying me any mind, I ran up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Tom!" She squealed, lauging as I pulled her against me.

"What?" I asked, laughing along with her, resting my chin on her shoulder and my head against hers. "I missed you. I want to hug you. A lot. So I will." I shrugged.

"Aww, Tom.." Shannon smiled and turned around in my arms, wrapping her arms around my torso.

"Who are you and what did you do with Shannon?" I asked, cautiously.

"I am Shannon, silly." She laughed, then she rested her head on my chest.

"No your not. Shannon doesnt hug me. Shannon kicks and/or punches me when I hug her." I said, pushing her away a little. She smiled, then my back got really cold. "FUCK!" I screached and jumped back. Kolbie was smiling with her hands behind her back. "What did you do?"

"Nothingggg." She smiled. Carsyn went into hysterics and Shannon punched my arm.

"Watch your language, _dad._" She said. Payback for earlier. I made a face at her, then pulled an ice cube out of the back of my shirt. I turned back to Kolbie and glared at her.

"Nothing? This is nothing?" I asked, holding it in her face. She smiled and nodded, so I smiled. "Then I guess its nothing if I put this down the back of your shirt." I shrugged, walking towards her. She screahed and ran behind Shan.

"Cant hurt me now, stupid." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"I ain't stupid!" I defended, then mentally slapped myself for sounding like Danny. Shannon laughed and shook her head, before turning around and pushing Kolbie towards me.

"You got yourself into it, protect yourself." She said and walked to the fridge. Kolbie ran for the hallway, so I turned on my heel and pegged the ice cube at her. It hit her mid-back.

"DAMNIT!" She cried, grabbing her back and turning around to face me. "I'll get you, Fletcher. Watch your back." She said, and I smiled.

"I believe you should watch your back too, seeing as I just hit it." I said. She stuck her tongue out at me, so I returned the guesture, then turned back to Shannon making pancakes. "mmmm." I said extra loud, regaining Shans attention. She turned to me and pointed the spatula.

"I swear to God, you touch these pancakes, I will bite your hand off. These are for me and Carsyn." She said. "I'm making yours last." She smiled. I groaned and sat down next to Carsyn. With that, Harry walked in, rubbing his eyes. "I thought you were going back to bed?" Shan asked him, as he walked over to her.

"I tried. Then I heard a little girl screaming form in your bedroom and it didnt work." He mumbled, then kissed her cheek and ran away towards the fridge. She threw a spoon at him and hit the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Your a very violent little family, arent you?" Kolbie asked as she walked back in with Danny infront of her and Dougie behind her, both still half asleep.

"Very violent indeed." I smiled and punched Danny when he sat down next to me. He looked at me oddly, then frowned and rubbed his arm.

"That hurt, mate." He mumbled, dropping his head to the table. I punched his back and he picked his arm up and punched my leg. "Stop hittin' me!" he yelled.

"Hey! Set a good example for Carsyn! I thought you of all people would be a good parent." Shannon scolded as she walked over with a little pancake for Carsyn that was cut up for her already.

"Can we do something today? And I dont mean work." Dougie asked, leaning on the counter.

"We could go to the aquarium." Kolbie suggested.

"Sweet! I can put Danny in the shark tank and leave the boys in the haunted parts!" Shannon cheered.

"NO!" Harry, Dougie, and I said in unison.

"What?" Danny asked, picking his head up to look at Shannon. She smiled at him. "Oh no. Whats she up to?" He asked. I smaked the back of his head and he sighed and dropped it back on the table.

"Mommy! Lets go to the zoo!" Carsyn said, mouthfull of pancakes. I turned and smiled at her.

"Carsyn thats gross." Kolbie laughed. Carsyn stuck her tongue out, which was covered in food and everyone 'eww'ed, which made her smile more. I laughed and Shannon hit the back of my head.

"Dont you dare encourage her." She scolded.

"Why not? You do." I shot back, smiling at her.

"I do not!" She replied

"Lair!" Kolbie laughed.

"Keep your mouth shut. This is a conversation between me and Tom." Shannon said, glairing at Kolbie.

"And Kolbie. So, what does she encourage her to do, Kolbs?" I asked. Kolbie smiled.

"Well, she..." Shannons hand covered Kolbies mouth before she could say anything.

"Dont you dare lick me." She said.

"Come on, Shan. Only looking for a little fun." I smiled. She glared at me. "Alright, lets get dressed." I said, getting out of my chair and sprinting down the hallway before she hit me.

* * *

"Mommy! Look! Giraffe!" Carsyn squealed. Shannon smiled and picked Carsyn up, resting her on her hip, then headed towards the giraffes. I followed after them and one of the baby giraffes walked over and stood infront of us. Carsyn leaned away from it and I laughed.

"I thought you wanted to see the giraffes." I laughed and she made a face and shook her head.

"Mommy likes giraffes. I wanna see the baby snow leopard." She said. Shannon shook her head.

"Carsyn, theres no snow leopards here." She said. Carsyn frowned.

"Yes there is!" She whined.

"Alright, whatever you say. Dont yell at me when there isnt any snow leopard." Shannon said, putting her down. Carsyn stomped her feet.

"I dont wanna walk! Its hot!" She complained.

"I dont wanna hold you! Its hot!" Shannon mocked her playfully. I rolled my eyes and picked Carsyn up, resting her on my hip. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I like Daddy more than you." Carsyn stuck her tongue out at Shannon.

"Good, I feel the same way about you." Shannon replied, walking back over to where everyone else was standing. I smiled, even though I know she was probably only saying that to shut Carsyn up.

When we got over to where everyone else was, Carsyn saw an ice cream stand.

"Mommy, I want ice cream." She said. Shannon shrugged.

"You like Daddy more than me. Ask him." She said. Carsyn looked up at me with puppy dog eyes and I smiled, caving into her. I pulled out my wallet and Dougie laughed.

"Falling for it already." He said. I glared at him then pulled out 5 quid.

"I didnt exchange any money." I sighed, putting the money back in my wallet and looking back at Carsyn. "I dont have any money, sorry baby." I said. She frowned.

"Why did you have Monoply money in your wallet?" she asked, looking at me oddly.

"That wasnt Monopoly money, that was money where we live." Harry said to her.

"Oh. In Lenden?" She asked and Harry laughed.

"London, Carsyn. London!" I laughed, tickling her sides. She squealed and squirmed and Harry punched my arm.

"Leave her alone." He said. Carsyn leaned around me towards him. He laughed and took her from me, resting her on his leg.

"I like Uncle Harry better than bof yous." She said, leaning into his chest. He laughed and rubbed her back and Danny stood up.

"How are we supposed to eat if we only have quids?" He asked. Dougie pushed him back down in his seat and I shrugged.

"We go back and eat Dallas' food." I suggested. Kolbie rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Cars. I'll buy you ice cream." She said, pulling out three dollars. Then she took out her credit card and drivers licence and handed the wallet to me. "Buy Danny some food. Hes been complaining hes hungry for an hour." She sighed.

"Why do I have to go with him? Think he'll get lost?" I asked, confused.

"That and I dont trust him with my money." She said, picking Carsyn up off Harry and walked over to the stand while Danny practically dragged me to the food court.

* * *

We were at the polar bear exhibit and I looked up at the suddendly dark sky.

"Shan... Is it supposed to rain today?" I asked. nudging her arm.

"No idea." She answered. "Why?" She asked, then I felt a rain drop hit my face. I looked down at her and frowned and she sighed. "Damnit. It better not be a thunder storm." She mumbled and picked Carsyn up. "Its time to leave guys." She said.

"Why?" Dougie protested from where he was pressed up against the glass. Carsyn nodded and leaned on Shannons shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Take her out to the car, I'll go get them." Kolbie said. Shannon grabbed my hand and we walked out to the car in silence. She put Carsyn into her car seat and rested her head against the back, eyes closed. I smiled at how much she looked like an angel. Shannon shut the car door and I looked at her and smiled. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek, then started to walk around me to get to the drivers seat, but I grabbed her and pushed her against the passanger door.

"What are you doing?" She asked, confused. I smiled and kissed her, wrapping my arms around her waist. Her arms found her way around my neck. "Your such an ass." She mumbled against my lips. I smiled against hers and then broke off.

"You love it." I said, not moving away from her. She opened her eyes slowly and then glared at me with a small smile on her lips.

"You wish. Now get off me, blondie." She said. I smiled and kissed her again lightly, then let go of her. She walked around to the drivers seat while I got into the passanger seat, and then climbed in and started the car up. Within five minutes, Danny and Harry were getting into the car. Shannon groaned.

"Of all people for Kolbie to make me take, she picks you two. I'd rather have David!" She groaned.

"Oh stop it. You just woke Carsyn." Danny said. Shannon glared at him, then started out of the parking lot.

"Dummy, put your seat belt on. You could get hurt." Carsyn said after a minute. I glanced in the rearview mirrior and saw that Danny wasnt wearing his seatbelt and Carsyn was looking at him oddly.

"Dobut it. Hes got a thick enough skull." Harry mumbled. Carsyn smiled, but kept her eyes on Danny.

"Im waiting." She said. He rolled his eyes and put the seat belt on, then glared at Carsyn

"Happy now?" He asked, cockily.

"Very much. Thank you, dummy." She smiled.

"Just like your mother." Danny sighed. After a few minutes, Carsyn fell asleep "I wanna go home. Everyone here hates me." He complained.

"Not everyone. Just the women." Harry mused. Danny raised his eyebrow, looking at Harry.

"Thats everyone that counts, dude." He said as though it were obvious. I laughed and Shannon snorted.

"Your such a pig." She said, shaking her head.

"Least I dont sound like one." He shot.

"Least I dont eat like one."

"Least I'm not a spoiled posh brat."

"HEY!" Harry protested, punching Dannys arm.

"Least I dont talk like a retard."

"Least I'm smart enough to use a condom." Shan stopped the car suddendly and the two of us both turned around and glared at him.

"Wanna make another comment? Beucase I will rip your head off and punt it so hard that it ends up back home." I said. Danny looked at me oddly, then sank in his seat. I rolled my eyes. "Grow up, Dan. It was a mistake." I mumbled, then Shannon caught my eye. She shook her head at me and started the car up and drove back to the house. Once she parked, she hurried up and got out, walked around to Carsyn and got her out without waking her, then went inside. I pushed Danny into the wall and walked inside after her, waiting outside Carsyns room. When she walked back out, she pushed past me. "I'm sorry about Danny, hes a douch bag. I dont know what else to say about him, I cant control what he says." Shannon turned and glared at me.

"You really think thats why Im pissed?" She asked. Now Im lost. "Of course you would. Whatever Tom. Why dont you just go record then get home. Theres nothing here for you." She said, walking across to her room and slamming the door. I walked over to it and tried to open it, but it was locked. I sighed and walked to my room, thinking of what else would've pissed Shannon off.************


	9. Here Comes Goodbye

Toms POV

I sat down in my room and replayed everything that happened in the car. Once Danny made his smartass remark, I lost it. I stopped thinking straight. What did I even say to him?

_"Wanna make another comment? Beucase I will rip your head off and punt it so hard that it ends up back home. Grow up, Dan. It was a mistake."_

Why did that upset her so much? I threatened Danny. She does that all the time! Then I insulted him and said that Carsyn was a mis... oh. Oh damnit. I slammed my head against the headoard on my bed and climbed out of it. I ran out of my room and across to Shannons room and banged on the door.

"Shan, let me in. I need to talk to you. Right now. Please, babe, let me in." I begged as I knocked. Finally the door cracked a little, revealing Kolbie. Damnit. "Kolbs, please, let me talk to her. Please, I'm begging you." I said. Kolbie shook her head and opened the door a little more and cam out, then shut the door behind her.

"I cant let you talk to her, Tom. I'm sorry." She said, shaking her head, and starting down the hallway. I grabbed her arm.

"Kolbie, please, can you at least tell her that I'm sorry and that its not what I ment?" I asked, tears now forming in my eyes. Kolbie turned around and wiped a stray tear away, before shaking her head sadly.

"I cant go back in there. He asked me to leave them alone for now. I have to go check on Carsyn. I'm sorry Tom." She said and hugged me slightly, then walked down to Carsyns room. I sighed and sat down infront of Shannons bedroom door. After a few minutes, the door opened and revealed a very pissed off looking Harry. I hurried and stood up and he backed me up so that I was up against the wall.

"Harry, listen, please, I really need to talk to her!" I said, squirming to get away from him. He grabbed my shoulders and slammed me against the wall, leaning in to be face to face with me.

"Tom, you really need to shut the hell up. You dont understand how close I am to beating the life out of you. Shannon is the only reason your not dead yet. She asked me not to hurt you, but she doesnt want to see you. Not as long as were here. So that means, your going to get your ass into your room and your only going to come out when someone tells you you are allowed, do you understand me?" He asked. I gulped and nodded, then a hand landed on Harrys shoulder.

"Let go of him, Harry." Shannons voice said quietly and Harry dropped me. "I told you not to touch him. Im going to go make sure Cars is still asleep." She said, turning and walking down the hallway. Harry glared at me and walked away, then i took off running after Shannon. Once we were around the little bend in the hallway, I grabbed Shannon and pushed her against the wall gently.

"Please, please, please, hear me out love." I said quietly. She closed her eyes and pulled her hand away, then pushed me away from her and opened Carsyns door. Kolbie was sitting on the edge of her bed and Carsyn was out cold still. I smiled at her again, then looked at Shannon. She had the same look on her face, then she looked up at me and her expression changed to regret.

"Tom, you shouldn't be here." Was all Shannon said. It was all she had to say. I knew what it ment. I made up my mind in that moment. I knew what I had to do.

Later that Day

I looked out my door and saw Jessa walking towards her room.

"Hey! Jessa!" I called. She turned around and looked at me oddly, then walked towards me slowly. "Wanna do me a massive favor?" I asked. She raised her eyebrow.

"...not really." She said. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my cell phone.

"I'll give you Dannys phone number." I bried. She made a grossed out face.

"Ew." She said, starting to turn around.

"How about Dougie?" I asked and she stopped. I smiled. _Gotcha._

"I have a boyfriend." She said, turning back to face me.

"And I wont tell him." I said. "Hell, I wont be around to." She looked at me oddly again.

"What exactly am I helping you with?" She asked. I pulled out my two suitcases.

"Getting these and myself to the airport without anyone noticing." I answered. "It shouldnt be very hard since Im currently public enemy number one, but I need to be able to get the car back so Dallas doesnt kill me." I said. Jessa looked at me for a minute, then sighed.

"Fine, but if anyone asks, I had nothing to do with it." She said, grabbing one of my bags and walking downstairs. I smiled slightly and started to follow her, then turned around and went down to Carsyns room. I put my bag down and pushed the door open a little quietly, to be sure Kolbie and Shannon werent in there. Once I saw they weren't, I walked over to the bed where Carsyn laid, still sleeping soundly. I brushed her hair out of her face softly and kissed her forehead.

"I know I didnt spend alot of time with you, and I know your going to hate me for leaving you already, but I already love you more than anything in the world. I really wish you were awake to hear this right now, but I know I cant tell you. I'm so sorry, baby girl." I whispered, a tear falling down my face. I got up and started out of the room, but as I was opening the door again it squeaked. Damnit. Carsyn rolled over and opened her eyes.

"Daddy?" She asked, confused. I froze, hoping she'd roll over and go back to sleep. Of course, she didnt. "Whats wrong, daddy?" She asked. I sighed.

"Nothing baby, nothing at all. Go back to sleep." I said, turning to her with a fake smile. She nodded and layed back down.

"I love you, Daddy." She said, breaking my heart. I turned away from her and let more tears fall.

"I love you too, Cars. Remember that." I said as strongly as I could, then walked out of her room and grabbed my bag. I made my way out to the car without anyone noticing and Jessa drove me to the airport. When I got out, I had to hurry to catch my flight. I paid a crap load of money to get a flight home so last minute, and I wasnt going to miss it.

"What am I to tell everyone?" Jessa asked as I was about to walk though the doors of the airport.

"I dont know, tell them you didnt know there was a fight." I shrugged. She sighed.

"I dont like lying to them, Tom." she said, upset. I groaned.

"Then tell them I went home." I said. She didnt say anything for a minute.

"You never gave me Dougies number." She finally spoke up. I smiled and recited the number to her. "I really hate doing this, Tom." She sighed.

"I know. I do too. I want to stay with Carsyn more than anything." I choked up, but regained my compouser. "But Shannon doesnt want me around. Because Im an asswhole. I wouldnt want me around either, after what I said. I cant beleive Im so stupid. But whatever. I'll record vocals home and email them to Dallas. I'll see you around, Jessa." I said, picking my bag up. She scoffed, knowing we'd never see eachother again, but got in the car and drove away as I entered my way back home.

* * *

When I finally landed, I got a cab and went straight to my parents house. It was just about 5 pm, and I prayed to god they werent out for dinner. I walked up the front steps and rang the doorbell three times in a row, like I always do, and the door was answered awefully quickly. Mum wrapped her arms around my neck, squeezing me tightly. I laughed and dropped my bag, wrapping my arm around her.

"Mum, its been three days." I laughed. I came over for dinner the night before we left, yet shes acting like I've been away forever.

"I know." She said, breaking off the hug smiling, then Carrie pushed her way to stand next to her and looked at me oddly.

"I thought it was Mike." She said and I rolled my eyes. She was refering to her friend Mike Bladen, who looks an awfull lot like me, but more like Tom Felton. Mum's got some weird fettish with him. "Why are you home?" She asked, looking at me oddly, which made mum frown.

"Nice to see you too, Care bear. Am I allowed to come in or do I have to stand out here?" I asked. They both moved and let me in, but once I had my jacket off I was being hounded with more questions.

After explaining why I left and why they couldnt talk me into going back, mum sighed and looked at me sadly, but smiled a little.

"What does she look like?" She asked. I smiled sadly, picturing Carsyn's angelic sleeping figure in my head.

"Shes beautiful, mum." I said quietly. "Shes got this dark brown hair colour that matches Shannons', deep brown eyes that are just the most mezmerizing things ever, shes just perfect." I said, putting my head into my hands. "Shes just like her mother in so many ways its unbelievable." I sighed, feeling the tears coming on. Once I felt moms hand on my back, I couldnt hold them in anymore. It was like a trigger setting them off.

"She sounds perfect, Tom." Carrie said softly, resting her hand on my knee. I sniffled, wiping my eyes, then remember the picture Shannon took. I pulled my phone out and pulled up my albums, bringing up the picture of me and Carsyn. Carsyn was looking straight at the phone, smiling widely because I was tickling her. It was a perfect shot of her. I, on the other hand, was moving, but that wasnt important. I smiled and laughed a little bit, handing mom the phone.

"Whats this?" She asked, confused, then smiled as she flipped the phone around to see the picture the right way.

"Me and Carsyn yesterday morning." I answered, sniffling agian, then laughed. "I accidentally woke her up playing with her hair and she pretended to be asleep then attacked me and started jumping on my chest, so I flipped her over and started tickling her, then Shannon came in and took this picture." I explained. Carrie jumped up and suqeezed her face up agaisnt mums, looking at the phone.

"Aww! Are you sure shes yours? Shes so cute!" Carrie laughed. I glared at her and she held her hands up. "Sorry. Nows not the time for sisterly comments. But she really is adorable, Tom." She said. I smiled.

"I know. Its going to kill me that I cant see her anymore though." I said quietly, on the verge of tears again. I really am the whimpiest man ever. "I thought it was bad when Shannon left. Now _I'm _the one who left. I have to take the blame for it this time, and it sucks. I feel horriable. What am I supposed to do?" I groaned, leaning on mums arm.

"Everything will work out, Tom. It will all fall into place and you'll know what your supposed to do when it comes time." She answered, running her hand though my hair. "Why dont you go upstairs and catch a little sleep? Your probably exhausted." She suggested. I shook my head.

"Jet lag. I'm just gonna go work on a song. I probably wont be back down till morning. Night mom, night Care." I sighed, getting up and heading up to my old room. When i got in there, I sighed. I hadn't been in here since I was 18. There was a picture of me and Shannon sitting on the dresser, next to a picture of everyone having a BBQ at Dannys house. Danny was laying on the grass, Vicky was sitting on his back, Dougie and Jazzie were in the process of throwing water balloons at each other, Harry and Cathrine were talking to eachother, and I was facing Carrie, but flinching becuase Shannon was behind me, squirting me with a watergun aimed at my ear. I smiled at the memory, then frowned and threw the frame across the room. I picked up the picture of me and Shannon and threw that across the room as well. I sat down on my old bed and pulled an old copy book out of my nightstand.

_Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain,  
Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
That she was right here in my arms tonight,  
But here comes goodbye  
_  
_I can hear her say I love you like it was yesterday  
And I can see it written on her face that she had never felt this way  
One day I thought I'd see her with her daddy by her side  
And violins would play here comes the bride_

_But here comes goodbye, here comes the last time  
Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
Here comes the pain, Here comes me wishing things had  
That she was right here in my arms tonight,  
But here comes goodbye_

Why does it have to go from good to gone?  
Before the lights turn on, yeah and you're left alone  
Oh, all alone,  
But here comes goodbye

I sighed and closed the book, wiping tears from my eyes. At least I finally got around to writing a song.

* * *

**The Song is Here Comes Goodbye by Rascal Flatts**


	10. I Could Really Use A Wish Right Now

Shannons POV

Once Harry left, I looked in the mirrior and sighed. I looked like complete crap. I growled and rubbed my eyes. Damnit, Tom. Hes the only person whose ever made me cry so much. And yet, I cant seem to not love him. Once my eyes werent completely red, I pulled my door open to see Harry holding Tom against the wall. I sighed and walked up behind him.

"Do you understand me?" He asked in a low, dangerous tone. So, he really is my brother. I almost smiled, but then I saw Tom again and I sighed and put my hand on Harrys shoulder, making him jump a bit.

"Let go of him, Harry." I said in the same tone Harry used on Tom and Harry dropped him. "I told you not to touch him. Im going to go make sure Cars is still asleep." I said, turned, and walked down the hallway to Carsyns room. I heard Tom running after me and prayed that someone would be walking towards us around the bend to save me. But when we got there, nobody was there.

Thanks, God. Your awesome.

Tom grabbed my shoulders and led me backwards against the wall, pressing me to is lightly. "Please, please, please, hear me out love." He said softly. I couldnt look at him. If I looked at him, I would melt into his eyes and listened to whatever he fed me. I pushed him off me and opened Carsyns door. Kolbs was sitting on the edge of the bed, I saw her glance at us and stiffen, not sure how to take it. I didnt move, signaling that nothing was happening, nothing was changing. She pretended as if she hadnt seen us, so I looked at Carsyn. She was cuddling her Stich teddy bear with a peaceful smile on her face. I smiled at her, she looked like an angel. I glanced at Tom, just as his eyes moved from Cars to me. He was smiling, but I knew it was just because he didnt want me to hate him. I sighed and looked away from him.

"Tom, you shouldn't be here." I said, then waked into Carsyns room. He shut the door behind me and once it was shut, I sat down next to Kolbie and leaned on her shoulder, crying all over again. Kolbie sighed and wrapped her arms around my torso, rubbing my back and 'shh'ing me, as to not wake Carsyn.

I was sitting in the living room with everyone except Tom, Cars, Dave, and Jessa. Dougie and Danny had just got into a heated argument over cheese. This is why I didnt miss talking to these people, only my brother. He was sitting with his head in his hands, pulling at his hair.

"If you two dont shut the hell up, I'm going to pound your heads in with a remote control." He said in his low, dangerous voice. He was still wound up from Tom, even thought it was an hour ago.

"Wouldnt that take a long time?" Dallas asked, smiling slightly.

"I dunno, want me to demonstrate on you?" Harry asked, picking his head up to glare at Dallas. Dallas quickly grabbed the remote from next to Harry and sat on it.

"Im good." He said, holding his hands in the air. Dave walked in, looking mighty pissed.

"Anybody know where the hell Jessabelle has been for the past hour and a half?" He asked, irritated.

"Not the slightest." Harry spat back. Great. Here we go.

"Watch it, you stuck up little snob. I frankly could care less about your family issues, I just want to know where the fuck my-" He was cut off by the door opening and closing. "girlfriend is. Found her." He half growled, turning to face her completely. "Where have you been?" He asked. She froze for a few seconds.

"I... was... um... going for a drive. Heres your keys, Dale." She said, throwing the Rolls Royce's keys at Dallas, then tried to walk into the hallway, but David grabbed her and slapped her across the face.

"Dont you dare go anywhere without telling me when and where, understand?" He asked. Dougie jumped up and grabbed David under the arms, pulling him off Jessa.

"Back off, dude. You cant control her life." He said. "And a gentleman never hits a lady." He added, pushing David to the ground.

"Never said I was gentle." He growled up at Dougie. Jessa's hands wrapped themselves around her torso. Dougie caught that as well, and glared at David.

"Your done hitting her. Get out before I escort you out." He growled, backing away. David rolled his eyes and looked at Dallas.

"I told you, dude. You hit anyone here again, your done. You better not be at the house in Philly either, because they will tell me and I will get rid of you the hard way. Bye, Dave." Dallas waved. David rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Jessabelle, Dont come running back to me when you come home. I've already got another girlfriend anyway. Lindsays more fun." He said. Harrys head shot up, looking at him oddly.

"Your mentally retarded, dude. Lindsay is a slag!" He yelled. Daivd shrugged and left. Jessa broke down crying, and Dougie ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Danny looked at me.

"Your being quiet. Whats up, love?" He asked. I glared at him.

"Dont ever call me love again." I hissed. He smiled.

"There we go. Theres Shannon. You know what, Toms being too quiet. I'm gonna go check on him too." He said, getting up and starting to walk away, then he turned around and looked in my eyes. "By the way, I really am sorry about what I said. I didnt mean it, I was just worked up. Im sorry." He said. I smiled slightly. It was the first time Dannys ever appoligized to me.

"Thanks, Dan." I smiled and his lip twitched.

"Dont go getting all mushy and shit on me. I appoligized. I dont want Shannon hugs. I like our relationship. We fight and make fun of eachother, but I know if I was in trouble and you were there you'd kick ass for me, and vice versa. Well, I'd cheer you on if it was you in trouble becuase youd handle it on your own but-" He started to ramble and I sighed.

"Go check on... Tom... Dan." I said, wincing slight. Draco jumped up next to me and rested his head on my leg once Danny was gone, so I pet his head lightly until Danny came back in.

"Um... guys... Toms not in his room. All his stuffs gone." He said. I looked at Harry.

"What did you do?" I asked, kicking him in the thigh. He yelped and moved away from me.

"IT WASNT ME! But I wish it had been..." He trialed off. If it wasnt Harry... Jessa stopped crying...

"Jessa... where exactly did you go on a drive to?" I asked, cautiously, getting up off the sofa.

"Please dont hate me. He asked me to do it for him." She said quietly. Oh no.

"Where?" I asked, harsher than I ment to come out, but I was freaking out inside.

"The airport... Shannon, I'm sorry. Tom went home."

_

Harry drove me to the airport as fast as he could, breaking loads of speed limits and road rage laws, but I got there and he managed to convince the girl to give me a ticket onto the next flight to London. My phone buzzed, signaling a text message; _Carsyn woke up and wants to talk to you. Call me._ ~ _K.S._

I sighed and left Harry in the airport, then walked into the parking lot. I dialed Kolbies cell phone number and it picked it after the first ring.

_"Mommy, where did you and Daddy go?" _

"We went away for two days, we'll be home as soon as we can, Im sorry baby." I said quickly, tears starting to fall.

_"Its okay, mommy. I'll just bother Aunt Kolbie and Uncle Harry more. Do you know where Uncle Harry is?" _

"Hes with me for right now, but he'll be home soon, I promise." I said, wiping my eyes as I sat down on the curb.

_"Okay. I'll see you when you come home. I love you mommy. Tell Daddy I love him too."_

"Love you too baby. I will." I said and she hung up. "As soon as i find him." I sighed and looked up into the sky. A plane was just taking off and I thought of that song that Jessa likes.

_Could we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now._

I could really use a wish right now, too.

14 insanely long hours later, I was standing on ground I swore to never be on again. I was in the same state I was when I left- crying quietly. I walked up to the door of a house I hadnt seen in over 4 years. I knocked on the door lightly, then hugged my torso, unsure of myself.

"One second!" I smiled, then heard feet racing to the door and it flew open, but a different person opened it than had talked before.

"SHA-" I threw my hand over Carries mouth, stopping her from screaming my name. Once I was sure she was going to be quiet, I let go of her and she smiled and wrapped her arms around me tightly. I hugged her back. I had genuinely missed this family after I left. "Shannon. You came." She breathed. I nodded when she let go of me and I wiped tears from my eyes. She smiled sadly. "Your just as worked up as he is. Want me to go get him?" She asked, then Debbie popped up behind her.

"Who is- SH-" First she stopped herself, then Carrie stopped her.

"SHH! Mum! She doesnt want him to hear yet!" She scolded, and Debbie nodded, understanding oddly enough, then attacked me in a hug like her daughter had. I smiled and hugged her back, not minding even though I usually hate hugs.

"Come in, Shannon. Hes up in his room. He's only left in there to go to the bathroom." She said as they both let me in. I looked up the stairs and took a deep breath.

"Is it still the same room?" I asked, dreading the answer would be yes. Sadly, she nodded. I groaned inwardly and Debbie rubbed my back. This entire house is filled with memories that hurt, but his bedroom has our pictures in it. Or, it had our pictures in it. I sighed and walked upstairs, Debbie right behind me. I stopped at the door and knocked lightly.

"What?" He asked, quietly and horsely.

"Can I come in for a second?" Debbie asked, then patted my shoudler and walked downstairs. The door knob clicked, as though being unlocked, and then opened slightly, before he froze.

"Sh...Sha...Shannon?" He asked, confused, as he ran his fingers though his hair and opened the door a little more. His eyes were bright red, he was shirtless but wearing pajama bottoms, and his hair was a mess. I took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into me and kissing him. Innocently at first, because he had no idea what was going on, but then he wrapped his arms around my waist and deepened the kiss. I broke off and burried my face in his neck, crying.

"Dont ever do that to me again. I love you, Tom." I said inbetween sobs. "Please, please dont ever leave me. Never again." I begged. I felt pathetic, but my heart hurt insanely bad without him around. He sighed and kissed my shoulder lightly, then moved his lips to my ear.

"Never again. I promise... as long as you do too." He comprimised. I nodded, hugging him tighter.

"Anything. Just dont leave." I said, running my hand though the back of his hair. He pushed me back a little bit, so we could look at eachother, and I frowned when I saw that he was crying too.

"You've got yourself a deal." He said, kissing me deeply again

* * *

**McSteph**: Carrie/Debbie/Mike conversations are hillarious. :) Have you listened to him and Antonys band? Room Service?


	11. We're Even

Toms POV

After our little deal, we laid out on my bed. I wrapped my arms around Shannon and pulled her into me, savoring her being near me. Her hands rested on my arms, and we sat in a peaceful silence. After a few minutes, Shannon rolled over to face me, but I didnt move my arms from around her. She smiled at me and traced over my tattoo. I forgot I didnt have a shirt on. Oh well.

"So, back to where it all started." She mumbled, staring intently at my tattoo as she dragged her finger around the outline softly.

"Yeah." I laughed quietly, remembering when I first kissed her in here five years ago. It was a couple months after the band first started up.

"Carsyn told me to tell you she loves you." She said. I smiled, then frowned.

"She doesnt think that I left becuase of her, does she?" I asked, worried I upset Carsyn. I hadn't even thought about how she would react to me leaving. Shannon shooked her head and stopped tracing the tattoo to look into my eyes.

"She didnt even know you left. Pretty much as soon as Jessa got back, I headed for the airport." She said. I laughed.

"I should've asked for someone else to help me. She sold me out too easy." I shook my head. "But I'm glad she did."

"I would've found out where you went eventually. And even if I had nobody to tell me, I would've came over here before I went anywhere else." She thought for a minute, then added. "Actually, I would've gone to Disney World first. Then I'd come here." She said. I rolled my eyes and pulled her closer to me.

"Shh already." I laughed lightly and kissed her forehead.

"Make me, Fletcher." She laughed back, pushing me away. I smiled and pushed her down against the bed and kissed her again, moving so I was straddling her waist, then someone cleared their throat in the doorway. I sighed, remembering I hadn't shut the door, and rolled off Shannon to see Carrie standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" I asked as Shannon burried her face in the pillow. Her face was probably bright red.

"Mom told me to come see why you two were being so quiet. She expected things to be thrown. Boy was she off." Carrie laughed. I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at her. "I'll just go tell her you were about to have sex, then." She stuck her tongue out and started down the hall. I jumped out of bed and ran after her.

"Carrie Hope!" I yelled, grabbing her wrist. She turned at me, smiling deviously. I smiled back, the same way. "You tell mom on me and Shannon, I'll tell mom on you and Charlie." I said. Her face fell.

"Fine. I'll tell her you two fell asleep or something. Just dont let her catch you doing what ever you were just doing. And dont make me ever see it again." She made a weird face.

"Dont let me ever catch you and Charlie-"

"Alright, Tom. I get the picture. We're even." She sighed, turning and heading downstairs.

"Hey, Care." I called after her quietly. She turned and looked at me. "Love ya." I smiled. She rolled her eyes, but smiled back, then went downstairs. I went back into the bedroom, closed the door, and crawled up next to Shannon again. She was still hiding in the pillow, so I ran my hand down her back.

"I hate you." She mumbled. I laughed.

"Why now?" I asked, rubbing circles into her back as she moved from smothering herself in the pillow to facing me.

"Everytime I kiss you, someone walks in on us, thats why!" She replied. I smiled and laid down, inches away from her.

"Well, lets try again and see what happens." I suggested, smiling. I pressed my lips against hers and she shifted so that she was facing me, then wrapped her arms around my neck. I put my arms around her waist and she started to move to stradle me...

_I wanna be a billionaire, so freakin bad, buy all of the things I never had_

Ugh. "Ignore it." I mumbled when Shannon broke off and sighed. I leaned in to kiss her again, but she moved away from me, so I kissed her jaw line back to her ear. "Just ignore it." I whispered.

"Tom, just answer it." She sighed. I groaned and rolled over and picked my phone up off my nightstand.

"What?" I asked after pressing talk, not bothering to look at the caller id.

"Why are you back already?" Was the responce I got. I smiled slightly.

"Hello to you too." I mumbled, ignoring her question. "Can I take three guesses as to why your calling me?" I asked. Shannon looked at me, extremly confused.

"First off, you didnt exactly say hello to me, and second, no. Becuase Im going to tell you." The voice on the other line answered. I sighed.

"Theres no fun in that." I said, extreamly amused. Shannon still looked confused.

"Who is it?" She asked. I shook my head, dismissivly.

"Harry says hes going to kill you. Why did you leave? He told me Shannon was there. Wouldn't you want to be with her? Seriously, Tom, you were bad enough after she left, now you leaving her is just completely-"

I rolled my eyes and handed the phone to Shannon.

"Make her breathe." I said. Shannon looked confused.

"Hello?" She asked, then smiled. "KAYLA!" She squealed, sitting up. I looked at her oddly. She just _squealed._ "Oh my god! Its been foever since I talked to you!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, tell her that everythings okay and hang up on her." I said. Shannon looked at me for a minute.

"She says she can hear you." Shannon smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Kayla, you know I love you, but I would really rather be... talking... to Shannon." I said and Shannon hit me with a pillow.

"Ignore him, Kay." She glared at me, then blushed slightly. "_No._ That is _not _what he means by 'talk'." She said, hitting me with the pillow again, harder. I laughed and crawled toward her, grabbing my phone from her. "GAH! KAYLA! HE STOLE THE PHONE!"

"Kayla, Shannon thinks its okay to abuse me while talking to you, so shes not allowed to talk to you right now. You can talk to her when were back home and shes not being mean." I said. Kayla laughed.

"Sure, Tom. Blame her abusiveness on me. Thats cool." She said.

"Hey, you knew her before I did, so I'm going to blame you for most of the things she does." I replied. Shannon punched my chest lightly. "Okay, she punched me. Hanging up now. Bye Kayla."

"Bye, Tom. Dont get hurt too badly." She laughed, then I hung up my cell phone and threw it onto the other pillow, then smiled at Shannon.

"Your such an ass." She said, trying to keep a straight face, but ended up smiling. I grinned and leaned towards her.

"I know." I said, right beofre I kissed her.

_

I woke up to knocking on my door and almost sat up, then felt Shannons head on my chest. I smiled at her, then the door opened slight and mom peeked in. I waved at her and she smiled and turned around, shutting the door behind her.

"Was that Carrie or your mom?" Shannon mumbled, in a thick posh accent. I looked at her for a few seconds.

"Mom." I answered, still confused. She rolled over and looked up at me, just as confused as me.

"What?" She asked, same accent, which confused me even more.

"Where the hell did that accent come from?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and used my chest to help herself up. "Ow." I groaned as she put pressure onto my torso, then she smiled and pushed down extra hard. "Ow, Shan!" I groaned, pushing her off me. She laughed and walked over to the door.

"The accent came from Essex, moron. Its strong because I'm half asleep. Come on, lets get downstairs. We have flights to book." She said. I smiled and followed her donwstairs, not realizing what she said until we were in the kitchen.

"Flights? As in plural?" I asked, confused. She nodded. Oh god. What is she planning


	12. This Is War

**Kolbies POV:**

When I walked into the kitchen with Carsyn on my hip. She was resting her head on mine and I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the milk carton. When I turned around, I was facing four water gun.

"What are you doing?" I asked, cautiously, as I shut the fridge door with my foot. Jessa smiled.

"Water gun fight. You two and Dallas are the last awake, therefore, on your own team." She answered. I rolled my eyes and started towards the table to put Carsyn down, but got shot with icy cold water on the back of my neck. I screamed and turned around to find Danny with his gun aimed straight at me, smirking. I glared at him.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked, putting Carsyn down. She walked over and crawled onto the chair at the table, then just watched us.

"Were on different teams, love. Thats what that was for." He smiled and shot my with it again, this time on my arm. I glared at him.

"Draco! Jones!" I called. Dannys eyes got wide, then the dog came running in and jumped on Danny, who let out a high pitch scream.

"Good boy, Draco. Gettem!" I laughed. Danny dropped the water gun, so I glanced at it, then at the other three, who were laughing at Danny. "Carsyn, run upstairs!" I yelled, grabbing the gun. Carsyn bolted upstairs and I was right behind her, before the other three could process what we just did. "Get changed into clothes you can get wet in, and lock your door. Dont let anyone in except me." I said. She nodded and ran into her room as I went into mine. I locked the door and pulled out a bikini top and a pair of jean shorts, which i quickly changed into, and then fully reloaded the watergun in the bathroom in my room. I went secret agent, hiding against the wall, as I left my room. I tippie toed across the hall and knocked on Carsyns door lightly. "Its Kolbie!" I said. She opened the door and we snuck off for Dallas' room.

When we got there, Dallas wasnt even in bed. Or in the room, for that matter. So, I started searching for ballons or another water gun. Carsyn found one before me, so she filled the tank with water and then squirted me with it to get my attention. I screamed and squirted her back, which led to us both laughing hysterically, but that ment we got caught by the other four. They heard us and I could hear them getting closer, so we hid behind the door until they were inside Dallas' room.

"I swear, guys, I head them in here!" Danny cried, looking around. I pushed Carsyn out the door quietly, then followed after her.

"Im never listening to you again. Lets get outta here and actually look for them." Dougie sighed, grabbing Jessas arm as he started to turn. I nudged Carsyn and we bother fired our waterguns at the same time, hitting both Harry and Danny in the lower back.

"SHIT!" Harry screamed, jumping to face us, caught off guard.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Danny screamed, turning around with the watergun aimed at us. I screamed and pulled the door shut before he could fire, then took off running. Carsyn was way ahead of me on that idea, giggling as she went. Two hours later, Carsyn and I were hiding behind the sofa, which flipped over when Dougie attempted to run up the front of it and jump off the back mid firing. Obviously, he failed. I was squirting him back and as soon as he got his foot onto the leather sofa, he slipped forward into it. Therefore tipped it over, then him trying to regain his balance knocked it over completely.

"JUST GIVE UP! WE OUTNUMBER YOU!" Harry yelled from the kitchen. Him and Danny were stationed from behind the counter. Dougie and Jessa had given up and were watching a movie in the bacement. We'd faught around them for a while.

"ON WHAT PLANET? I HAVE CARSYN AND DRACO! I OUTNUMBER YOU, MORON!" I yelled back, glancing over the sofa, only to see Harry aiming his gun straight at me. "Shit!" I yelled and ducked, just before the shot of water hit the sofa and splattered everywhere.

"Carsyn is four. Multiply her by five and you'd have a person equal to the two of us. And Draco is a dog, he just does what you tell him to. He has no water gun, therefore, no relevence in this war." Harry said.

"Carsyn and Draco are both smarter than your teams other member, and Caryns tiny, which means she can sneak out of back here and ambush you quite easily." I said. The sound of jumping on the hardwood floor in the kitchen sounded and I smiled and jumped to my feet, squirting Danny in the back of the head with the water. He yelped and ducked, which made Harry turn to him, then me. I already had my gun pointing at him before he could raise his, and he sighed.

"Damn. Didnt think It'd end this way." He mumbled, then raised his hands in the air, dropping the gun to the floor.

"MATE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Danny asked.

"We cant go on forever, dude! This has to end at some point! Im sorry." Harry said. I rolled my eyes and squirted him in the face. He winced, then fell backwards. I shook my head.

"Your a drama queen." I mumbled, then looked at Carsyn, who was looking in the direction of the kitchen with an oddly amused expression. "I think I just killed your Uncle." I said, which made her laugh.

"YOU KILLED HARRY!" danny screamed, jumping up from behind the counter, catching me off guard. He shot me in the chest, and Carsyn raised her gun and shot him in the forehead. Both of them were still holding the triggers, releasing water, when the front door opened.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shannon asked, ready to freak out. Tom smiled an almost replica of the smile Carsyn had on her face moments ago. Harry jumped up, holding his water gun, and walked towards her.

"Having a water gun fight..." He trailed off. She pulled the gun from his hands and hit him with the handle.

"YOUR INSIDE! THANKS FOR SETTING SUCH A GOOD EXAMPLE FOR CARSYN!" She screamed, wacking him with it a few times. He laughed slightly, then music started playing.

_Shout shout shout it from the rooftops, let it out-_

"Hey, babe!" Harry answered his cellphone. Shannon stared at him blankely for a few seconds.

"That is not your ringtone for Kayla." She said after a few minutes. Harry smiled and nodded, so she hit him with the gun again.

"OW! Kayla! Make Dom stop hurting me!" Harry yelled. "I know your not here, I've been very aware of that since I got here... I expect you to stop her because your my bodyguard." I decided not to listen to his conversation anymore, then I realized that Danny was now squirting Carsyn. Tom must've too, becuase he walked over to Danny and smacked the back of his head before taking the gun from him and squirting him in the ear.

"Have fun getting rid of the ear infection I hopefully just gave you." Tom smiled, walking the living room, then stopped and stared at the sofa. "Whoa?" he asked, looking at me.

"Dougie fell and.." I started but he held his hand up.

"No need to explain further. Do I get a hug from my favorite little girl?" He asked, squatting down not far away from us. Carsyn smiled and climbed over the sofa and ran towards him, throwing her arms around his neck. Toms arms wrapped around her lightly and his face lost its smile as he breathed deeply, then he smiled and released her. "How much damage did you do to these morons?" He asked, picking her up and resting her on his hip.

"I killed Dougie and Aunt Jessa!" She exclaimed. He looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"She wore them out. They surrundered and are watching TV in the bacement." I explained. He smiled and nodded, then looked at Carsyn.

"What else?" He asked.

"Draco tried to eat Danny twice, Aunt Kolbie killed Uncle Harry, and I was a secert agent and didnt get squirted by anybody! Except for Danny." She frowned. Tom smiled and kissed her forehead.

"So which of the boy do you like better? Your Uncle Harry, Dougie, or Danny?" Tom asked. Carsyn thought for a minute.

"I liked them all the same until Danny shot me with the watergun. Now I dont like him much, but Uncle Harry and Dougie are my favoriteses." She answered. Tom smiled. "And your more favorite then them." She smiled at him. He smiled back, then she leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you, Daddy." She said quietly. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

"I missed you too, baby. It wasn't even two days." He said, and she pulled away.

"I know. I still missed you. I didnt have you before, and then you came and left again. But I knew you were with mommy, so it was okay." She smiled. He smiled back slightly and nodded a little, then drew his attention to Shannon, who was starting towards the bedrooms

"Where are you going?" He asked, setting Carsyn down.

"To get changed into something I can get wet in because this war is not over." She answered. Tom smirked slyly.

"Am I allowed to come?" He asked, turning to face her completely. Harry turned around and glared at him, still talking on the phone to 'Kayla', and Shannon turned bright red, which made him laugh a little. She stood in place for a few seconds, then scoffed.

"In your dreams." She answered, turning back toward the rooms. Tom sighed and lifted his gun, aiming it at her back, and fired it. When it hit her, she stopped and turned around, glaring at him. "Im going to kill you." She said calmly walking towards him. He stood still, smiling, water gun now pointed at the ground by his side. When she got right in front of him, he rested his free hand on her hip. She smiled, then wacked him in the torso with the water gun. He winced, but never lost his smile, and never dropped his hand from her hip.

"Ow." He mumbled. She smiled and kissed his lips lightly, then broke off and hit him again, before turning around and going upstairs. Tom smiled after her.

"Dude. Your retarded." Danny scoffed, walking into the living room from the kitchen and patting Toms back. Tom shrugged and sat down on the sofa that was upright, and looked at Danny.

"How? Because I got the girl I love and you are _still _single?" Tom asked, smiling at Danny. Danny glared at him.

"Shut up. I dunno how you love Shannon. Shes so mean to you. Shes so mean to everyone." He groaned, sitting next to Tom.

"Shes only a dick to you because she doesnt like you. And shes nice to me when nobody else is around. Except Carsyn." Tom said, smiling as Carsyn climbed onto his lap. I walked over and sat next to Danny. Tom glanced at me and smiled, then started playing with Carsyns hair. "Was she good?" He asked.

"Always is." I smiled and nodded. Danny looked at me oddly.

"She ambused me four times." He protested. I smiled and nodded.

"Exactly! Perfect angel." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Im getting out of here before Shannon comes back and decides to kill me." He said, getting up and heading for the studio. I watched after him then Tom nudged me.

"What?" I asked, looking away from Danny. Tom smiled at me.

"You like him, you like him." He said in a singsong voice. I punched his arm and Carsyn made a face.

"How do you like him? Hes a meanie!" She said. Tom smiled at her and patted her back.

"Go bother Uncle Harry. Hes on the phone with his girlfriend." He said. She nodded and climbed off his lap, running into the kitchen. Tom laughed after her, then turned back to me. "You like Danny." He sang again. I rolled my eyes.

"So you've said. And said. And said." I mumbled, falling back against the sofa with my arms crossed over my chest. Tom laughed and leaned back.

"Just tell him." He said. I laughed.

"Yeah, I'll just walk up to one of my current coworker and say 'Oh, dude, I think your hot. And funny. Lets not be awkward!'" I glared at Tom. He rolled his eyes.

"It wouldnt be awkward becuase your breathing and your a girl. Therefore, Danny already likes you." He said. I didnt let up on my glare. "Just tell him. You might be supprised at how he reacts."

"Thanks, Tom. Your horriable at advice." I said, getting up off the sofa.

"No, you just dont like what I said." He shot, then screached. I turned around and Shannon was standing in the hallway, squirting him in the back of the head with the watergun. "AT LEAST LET ME GET CHANGED!" He complained, standing up and walking towards her slowly, blocking the water.

"You had 10 minutes! Hurry up, lazy." She said, lowering the gun as he walked by. She looked at me and raised her eyebrow. "What might you be supprised at?" She asked. I sighed shook my head.

"He wants me to tell Danny that I like him." I answered, rubbing my arms. She laughed, sitting down on the sofa.

"Thats a good one. Why?" She asked, still laughing slightly. I walked over and picked up my watergun from where I had left it, then picked up Carsyns.

"Because I like him.." I mumbled. Shannon was quiet for a minute, then I got shot with water on my back. I sighed and turned to her.

"Um.. ew! Jones?" I nodded. "Why?" she asked. I shrugged. Someone walked in and stopped in the doorway and I expected it to be Tom, but it wasnt.

"I.. I need a guitar pick. Dont hurt me." Of couse it was Danny. I smiled and shook my head at him, then Shannon smiled.

"Hey Dan." She said sweetly. Oh no. I dont like where this is going already.

"It wasnt me, I swear." Danny said, holding his hands in the air. Shannon rolled her eyes at him.

"Guess what I know that you dont?" She ignored him.

"Could you not mock my lack of intelligence for once, please?" He asked, grabbing the guitar pick and started to leave.

"Kolbie likes you." She blurted out. Danny stopped and turned around and I glared at Shannon.

"Im going to murder you." I mumbled. Tom walked in and stopped, then smiled.

"Shannon told him, didnt she?" He asked. I nodded and he laughed. "Well then, we'll leave you two to... whatever. Just dont get too risque, my daughters in the next room." He said.

"Dude, shut up already." Danny glared at Tom. Tom walked over to Shannon and she took hold of his hand and pulled herself up, almost knocking him onto the sofa, and then she smiled and turned towards us.

"You two have fun." She said and turned back around, starting to skip out. Tom shook his head and walked after her, grabbing her shoulders and holding her down from bouncing. Carsyn walked in, then took off running after them and jumped on Tom. Tom laughed and picked her up, so Shannon continued to skip out of the room. when they were gone, and I sighed and looked at Danny.

"So..." I trailed off, awkwardly. He smiled slightly and nodded.

"So..." He repeated, then cleared his throat. "Was Shannon being serious? I cant really trust her.." He asked, scratching the back of his neck. I sighed.

"I want to say no... but I dont want to lie... so yes?" I asked, shrugging as I sat down on the sofa.

"Dont be so thrilled about having a crush on me." He laughed. I glared at him.

"Your an ass, you know that." I asked, sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know." He sighed and sat down next to me. "What if I told you that I've kinda had a crush on you too?" He asked. I smiled a little bit and looked at him.

"I dunno, do I have to find someone to ask if you are being serious?" I asked. He rolled his eyes, smiling at me.

"You need to get more friends than Shannon." He laughed, moving towards me. I smiled and leaned toward him.

"I have more friends then her." I said softly. Our lips were almost touching when Harry decided to walk in.

"Um.. wow?" He asked. I sighed and moved away from danny. "I was only looking for my sister. If you could tell me where she is, I'll leave you to whatever it is you were just doing."

"She went outback with Tom and Carsyn." I answered. He smiled and nodded, walking to the back door. I looked back at Danny and he laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Lets go get in on this. Its been a while since I've seen Tom get his ass kicked by Shannon." He laughed, pulling me off the sofa.


	13. We'll Be A Dream

**_Toms POV:_**

As soon as we got outside, Shannon was squirting me with the watergun. I laughed and walked towards her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, cautiously as she backed away.

"Nothing." I smiled.

"Mommy, look out-"Carsyn started. Shannon turned around to look behind her but I ran and tackled her into the pool. We we resurfaced, she screamed and grabbed my shoulder, then pushed me under the water. I grabbed her wrists and pulled her off me, then resurfaced and laughed at her.

"I hate you!" She screamed, fighting my grasp on her. I smiled and kissed her softly.

"I love you too." I said, letting go of her wrists. She punched my chest, then swam away from me and grabbed the water gun. "Shit." I mumbled as she started towards me. I turned and swam to the edge. Just as I was about to pull myself out, Shannon grabbed my leg and pulled me back in. "Ow!" I yelped and she hit me on the head with the gun. She went to do it again but I grabbed it. "Stop that!" I yelled.

"You pushed me into the pool." She said, teeth clenched.

"You squirted me with water." I replied.

"That is completely irrevelent. You pushed me into the pool." She repeated.

"Oh come on. Knock if off and have fun." I said, letting go of her wrists.

"I was having fun. This is fun to me." She said, jumping on my back and knocking my under water.

When I resurfaced, I spit out the water I had swallowed and glared at her, then pulled myself out of the water. Shannon stood infront of me smirking. I caught my breath, then held my hand out for her. She took ahold of it and I half expected her to pull me in, but she let me help her out and she sat next to me.

"Shannon!" Harry yelled. Shannon leaned against me.

"What did i do now?" She asked, turning to look at him. He wrapped his arms around her. "EW! EW! GET HIM OFF ME!" She screamed, pushing Harry away. Carsyn was giggling hysterically from behind him.

"Harry, stop, your scaring your sister." I said. Harry let go of her and smiled.

"I love you, you know that?" He asked. She looked at him oddly.

"No, I didnt. Why?" She asked. He smiled.

"Kayla told me." He answered. She rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"I told you she would tell him. This is why I didnt want her to know yet." She said. I smiled and shrugged.

"I knew she would tell him too, but honestly, what were you expecting to happen? Him to not find out until she got here?" I asked in reply.

"No, I was kinda hoping to just set her on a flight and have Dallas pick her up without her knowing she was coming here." She explained.

"Do you really think she'd just get on a plane and fly somewhere you want her to?" I asked. She nodded. I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, its Kayla. She'd do it." Harry said. I sighed and nodded.

"Your probably right. I dunno why she trusts you." I said and Shannon pinched my side.

"I resent that statment." She grumbled, then Danny and Kolbie walked in

"That was.. really quick." I smiled at Danny.

"Dude. Do you ever shut the fuck up?" He asked. Carsyn glared at him.

"You say bad words alot." She said.

"So does your dad, you'll get over it." He replied. She stuck her tongue out at him, and he did the same. Shannon looked at me.

"Is he seriously arguing with a 4 year old?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Yeeaahh, his brain hasn't evolved since he was 4, so hes stuck in that phase." I said. "I cant help that. Hes not for me to deal with. Thats Fletch's job." I shrugged.

"Kolbie! Make him be nice!" Carsyn yelled, turning to Kolbie. Kolbie laughed.

"I cant do that yet. Give me a few days to get him whipped." She replied. Carsyn puted.

"Hey Dan." Shannon said. Danny looked over at ther. "Leave my daughter alone." She said.

"But she-!"

"Leave it go, mate." I said. He sighed, rolled his eyes, then plopped down on the ground, crossing his legs and his arms.

"I hate you guys." He huffed. Carsyn pointed and laughed at him.

"Hes acting like a baby!" She laughed. He growled at her and snapped at her finger, which made her yelp and jump away, then Draco ran from inside and jumped on Danny.

"You trained that dog well. How exactly did you do it without him around?" I asked. Shannon shrugged.

"Hes just a smart dog." She said, then the back door opened.

"Kolbie, what happened in my living room?" Dallas asked. Kolbie and Harry exchanged a look and then Kolbie pointed at me.

"Shannon brought Tom home!" She yelled, trying to distract him. Dallas looked over at me and I waved.

"Nice to have you back, man." He said, then looked back at Kolbie. "Seriously, did World War Three break loose in my house?"

"That is exactly what happened." She asnwered. He rolled his eyes and she threw her hands in the air. "We had a water gun fight! Well, I was ambushed, but it turned into a war." She explained. He shook his head.

"Everyone involved in the water gun fight needs to get inside right now and clean up." He said, going back inside. Kolbie sighed and looked at Danny, who was fighting Draco off.

"Draco, sit boy." She said. Draco climbed off of Danny and she pulled him off the ground.

"Thank you." He mumbled. She nodded and pulled him inside, Harry followed after them.

_

Everyone- us four boys, Dallas, Jason, Fletch, Shannon, Kolbie, and Carsyn- was sitting in the studio. We were finally getting to work. Danny was the first one to come up with an idea.

_"We'll take control of the world, like its all we have to hold onto" _He sang. I thought for a minute then added.

_"And We'll be a dream."_ I sang. We all smiled.

"And we have something to work on." Dallas smiled.

An hour later, we had the song completely finished.

"Play it all together now, I want to hear it!" Kolbie cheared. I frowned.

"We cant. None of us can hit this falsetto. Not even Doug." I explained, smiling. Dougie threw his pic at me.

"Just sing what you can then." Kolbie said. "I wanna hear it!" She yelled. I laughed and looked at Danny.

"Good luck." I smiled. He smiled back and nodded.

"Same to you, mate." He said, then started strumming. _"Do you remember the nights  
We'd stay up just laughing,  
Smiling for hours,  
At anything?  
Remember the nights  
We drove around crazy in love?_

When the lights go out,  
We'll be safe and sound.  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to,  
And we'll be a dream." He sang, then kept playing for the next part, even though none of us could sing high enough. None of us were expecting Shannon to move Carsyn off her lap onto Kolbies for her to sit next to Danny to read the lyrics.

_"Do you remember the nights  
We made our way dreaming  
Hoping of being  
Someone big  
We were so young then  
We were too crazy  
In love" _Shannon sang, then glanced at me. I smiled and joined her for the chours.

"_When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream_" We sang together, then Danny joined the two of us for the last two choruses.

Dallas smiled "Shannon, you just landed yourself a spot on McFLY's new record."

"Like hell I did!" She yelled back.

"Come on, Shan, please! You have an amazing voice!" Dougie begged.

"Nope." She shook her head, then pointed at me. "And dont you dare start. The answer is no. Its not changing." She said. I put my hands up innocently.

"Shannon, please? For your big brother?" Harry asked. She shook her head.

"I aint begging her, she doesnt wanna do it, she dont gotta do it." Danny shrugged. Dallas hit him across the back of the head, and then looked at me. I sighed and put my guitar down and sat next to Shannon. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"Please?" I asked. She shook her head. I kissed her lightly, then broke off. "Please?" I asked. She shook her head again. I kissed her deeper and she wrapped her arms around my neck. Harry groaned in protest, so I broke off and kissed her cheek to her ear. "Please?" I whispered.

"I hate you." She mumbled, pushing me away from her ear, then she kissed me. When she broke off, she looked at Dallas. "I guess I'm doing in." She sighed. I smiled and kissed her again, lightly this time, then broke off and rested my forehead on hers.

"Thank you." I whispered. She smiled.

"You owe me."


	14. Wanna Make A Bet?

**_Shannon's POV_**

I was sitting in the living room after watching the boys record some of the guitar riffs for We'll Be A Dream. Carsyn had come with me, so she choose to watch iCarly. She was laying on the sofa and had her head resting on my leg. I started running my fingers though her hair softly, and she slowly fell asleep. I heard the studio door opened and prayed it wasn't Danny or Dougie because they'd wake her right back up. Then a pair of arms snaked down mine and took a hold of my hands and kissed my cheek.

"She sleeping?" Tom whispered. I nodded, playing with the ring on his thumb. He stayed still for a few minutes, then let go of my hands and walked around to stand in front of me. I looked at him oddly, wondering what he was doing, then realized he was looking at Carsyn. He cocked his head to the side and scrunched his face up like he was thinking, then looked at me and pointed at her. "How do I move that to the bed?" He asked, now pointing to the hallway. I shook my head and gently picked Cars head up, stood up, then put it back down. She shifted, curling up into a ball, which made Tom even more confused.

"I really have to do everything, don't I?" I asked playfully, smacking his stomach. Tom laughed slightly.

"You've had four years to learn. I'm new at this. Show me what to do, I'll do it next time. I'm a fast learner." He said. I put one arm under Carsyns legs and the other behind her neck and lifted her off the sofa. I pulled her into me and leaned her head against me, then moved my arm down her back softly, and looked at Tom. "Got it." He nodded, and we turned towards Carsyn's room. I tucked her into the bed and then turned to leave. I turned back around to see if Tom was behind me, and he wasn't. He was standing at the side of Cars bed, leaning over to kiss her forehead. I smiled and leaned on the doorway, waiting for him. He looked up and smiled at me, then we left her room.

"Yours or mine tonight?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Yours was last night. My turn." I smiled slightly and walked into my bedroom. I walked over and collapsed onto the bed and Tom laid out next to me, taking hold of my hand. I moved closer to him and curled up to his side, leaning into his t-shirt. He let go of my hand to wrap his arm around my neck, then reattached his hand to mine."Do you have to go back down?" I asked quietly as Tom played with my hair.

"Nope." He answered, popping the 'p'.

"So what are the plans for tonight then?" I asked, looking up at him. He smiled and looked down at me slyly.

"Well, I've got a few ideas, but I'm interested in how I am to repay you for We'll Be A Dream." He said. I groaned.

"Dont remind me about that. I dont want to think about it like I'm actually doing it. Lets just pretend like I'm helping. Ew, that makes it worse. Lets just not talk about it." I said, shaking my head. Tom laughed a little, so I rolled over onto my side and kissed his jawline. "And I'm willing to know what you think will repay me." I said softly, wrapping my arm around Toms waist. Tom smiled and leaned in to kiss me as the door flew open.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Tom groaned, falling backwards onto the bed and letting go of me. I took a deep breath, praying for three things. 1) my face wasnt bright red, 2) it wasnt Carsyn, 3) it wasnt Harry. I squeezed my eyes shut and turned around slowly, then peeked out and of course, it was Harry. He had this weird expression on his face.

"What. Do. You. Want?" I asked though gritted teeth. Harry looked at Tom and opened his mouth then looked at me and closed his mouth in this weird scowl looking thing, then he shook his head and threw his phone at me.

"Mom wants to talk to you. And I want to erase that image from my mind." He said, turning around to leave. "Put my phone in my room when your done." He said and shut the door. I looked at Tom, wide eyed. He sat up and looked at me sideways.

"Whats wrong?" He asked quietly, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as he kissed my forehead.

"I never told her. About us. Or Cars." I answered just as quietly. He took a deep breath.

"I told her about us. I didnt know about Cars or I would've done it." He breathed out as I picked the phone up and put it to my ear.

"Hey mom." I forced out, nervous. Tom squeezed my arm, reassuringly. I leaned into his chest, waiting for a responce.

"Shannon." She finally sighed, relieved. I smiled slightly, glad I wasnt already being scolded. "Baby, you had me so worried. I looked for you for months and couldnt find a single trace as to where you went." She said. I sighed.

"I know. And I'm sorry. But I'm not going anywhere any time soon." I said, and Tom smiled and rubbed my arm.

"As long as your okay. Harry says you have something to tell me?" She asked. I sighed and cursed my brother in my mind. I moved the mouth piece away from the phone and looked up at Tom.

"Remind me to kill your god damned drummer." I grumbled, which made him laugh loudly.

"Who was that? What are you doing to your brother?" She asked, automatically and sternly. I laughed, remembering hearing the second phrase so much when we were younger.

"That was Tom, mom. Harold isnt in the room, but expect to get a call from someone later saying I landed him a room with a view in the hospital." I said, trying my best to sound sarcastic, even though I was being serious, then I took a deep breath. "Look, mom. The reson I left is because..." I trailed off.

"Because why? Shannon, I've gone though every possiable situation in my mind trying to figure out why you left, and none of them really make sence to me." She sighed. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes, deciding to be blunt.

"I was pregnant. I have a three year old daughter. Well, she'll be four next week. And mom, I know I disappointed you, but that was one of the reasons I didnt keep in contact with yous. And because I didnt want Tom to find out." I explained, feeling a tear fall from my eye. Tom sighed and wipped it away for me, then kissed my cheek. I smiled slightly at him, and he returned the guesture. Mom was quiet for a few minutes.

"Shannon Elizabeth Judd..." She trailed off. I closed my eyes, preparing for the scolding. "What on earth would make you think that I could be disappointed in you? You obviously made a mistake, and you delt with the consequences. I dont understand why you did it alone, but you dont have to be anymore. I love you so much, baby girl. And I miss you." She said. I laughed slightly, extreamly happy.

"I love you too mom. and I miss you." I said, squeezing Tom slightly, but he was now distracted with looking at the posterrs and pictures I had tapped to the walls.

"Tom'll make a great dad." She said. I smiled and looked at him as he looked around in amusement, and nodded, even though she cant see me.

"I know." I said, then Harrys phone started beeping. "Oh, crap mom, Harrys phone is dying. I promise I'll call you tomorrow. Go to sleep. Its like 4 am." I said, refering to Essex time. She laughed.

"Okay, honey. I love you. Tell your brother I love him too. And tell your daughter-" I cut her off.

"Carsyn." I said.

"Tell Carsyn I cant wait to meet her." Mom said. I smiled again.

"I will. I cant promise about the message to Harry, because he might not live very long, but anyway, I love you mom. Tell dad I love him, I miss him, and I'm sorry." I said.

"I will. Bye baby." She said

"Bye mom." I replied and pressed end, and looked at the battery on Harrys phone. It was full. Why the hell was it beeping?

Shout shout shout it from the rooftops-

I smiled and was about to answer it, but Tom took it off me and went into the hallway.

"HARRY! YOUR LOVER IS CALLING!" He screamed. I threw a pillow at him and he turned and looked at me oddly.

"Carsyns sleeping down the hall!" I yelled. He winced and turned around, just as Harry came storming down the hallway, grabbed his phone, and ran back the way he came from. I laughed. "Are him and Kayla still obnixously in love?" I asked as Tom walked in, shut the door, and locked it behind him this time.

"Most of the time. I think they might've had their first fight recently. I didnt know what was going on. Harry came over pissed out of his mind, but I usually ignore him, so I dont remember what it was over, but Carrie said that Kayla showed up at my parents house ranting about how much of an idiot Harry is. And then the next day Kayla was sitting on Harrys lap in Dannys back yard for a cook out. I was so confused." He shook his head, making his way over to me.

"Its not as bad as us. I usually beat the crap out of you, then kiss you or something." I shrugged, kneeling on the bed as I wrapped my arms aorund his neck. He smiled and rolled his eyes, then wrapped his arms around my waist and pecked my lips.

"Danny doesnt believe me that your nice to me when nobody else is around." He mumbled before kissing me again, a little bit longer. I laughed and pushed him away a little bit.

"Thats the point of only doing it when nobody else is around." I explained. "I thought that was obvious." Tom rolled his eyes at me again.

"Shut up and let me repay you." He said, kissing down my neck.

"You dont even know how I want you to repay me." I said, pushing him away.

"Give me an idea." He said, rubbing a circle on my back. I shook my head. "Please?" He kissed my cheek.

"That will not get you anywhere this time." I smiled.

"Wanna make a bet?" He asked, kissing me softly on the lips. I nodded. "10 quid says I can get you to tell me what you want." He kissed me again.

"First off, 10 quid will get me nothing here, Second off, I'm not that cheap. 50 bucks says someone will ruin this within the next ten minutes." I said and he kissed me again. I kissed him back this time.

"I locked the door." He mumbled after breaking off and kissing my jawline to my neck. Then the doorknob jiggled. I laughed.

"Called it. You owe my 50 bucks and for We'll Be A Dream." I said, pushing him away from me. He groaned and sat down next to me, glaring at the door.

"What do you want?" He called, irritated. I laughed and pushed him sideways.

"Mommy!" Carsyn called from outside the door. I jumped off the bed and unlocked the door, then pulled it open and knelt down. Carsyn threw her arms around my neck and squeezed me, sobbing slightly.

"Whats wrong, baby?" I asked, rubbing her back as I stood up with her. Carsyn wrapped her legs around my sides and Tom kinda sprinted towards us, wrapping one hand around my waist and rubbing Carsyns arm with the other.

"I had a bad dream." She mumbled into my shoulder.

"What was it about, love?" Tom asked softly, looking a little scared. I smiled at him, reassuringly. He was handling it better than I thought he would. Carsyn pulled herself away from me and reached out to Tom. He raised his eyebrows but took her from me, and she nuzzled herself into his neck.

"You left again. Without mommy this time." She sobbed, hugging him tighter. "Please dont leave, daddy. Please." She begged. Toms eyes widened and then squeezed shut and he hugged her back just as tight as she was hugging him.

"I'm not leaving, Cars. I promise. I'm never leaving again, not as long as mommy wants me around." He said softly. I sighed and kissed his cheek, rubbing Carsyns back softly. She turned and looked at me.

"Mommy, dont make daddy leave. You always told me how much you loved and missed him. Dont make him go away." She said, not sobbing so much anymore. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Your dad isnt going anywhere anytime soon." I said. She smiled. "Lets go tuck you back into bed." I said, patting her back.

"No. I cant go back to sleep by myself." She said stubornly. Tom groaned inwardly and I laughed.

"Alright, come on. Into the bed." I said, guesturing towards my bed. Tom put Carsyn down and she ran up and jumped right into the middle. Tom frowned and looked at me.

"Shannon..." He trailed off. I rolled my eyes.

"Tom, shes our daughter. She had a nightmare. Just let it go and smile." I said. He sighed and nodded, then smiled a little bit at me. "What?" I asked, confused.

"You told Carsyn you love me. And that you missed me." He said. I rolled my eyes, fighting back a smile, and pushed him lightly, then walked over to the bed and climbed in, picking Carsyn up and putting her on my other side so that I was now in the middle of the bed. Tom walked over and climbed into bed and wrapped his arm around me and Carsyn, and Carsyn took hold of his hand and cuddled into my chest.

"Night mommy. Night daddy." She said quietly.

"Night Cars. Night daddy." I replied. Tom laughed quietly and kissed my shoulder.

"Night Cars. Night mommy." Tom finished. I elbowed him in the stomach, which made him groan slightly, then laugh quietly. He kissed my neck, then whispered "I love you." in a low, rough voice. I smiled and leaned my head against his chest, closing my eyes. When I woke up in the morning, Carsyn was gone and Tom was lightly tracing shapes on my hip. Apparently, he knew I was awake becuase he stopped and patted my side lightly. "Goodmorning, love." He said, his voice still sounding groggy, as though he hadnt been awake long.

"Mornin', Tom." I mumbled, rolling over in his arms to face him. He smiled and kissed me softly. "Wheres Cars?" I asked after he broke off.

"Harry came in and got her. He said that Dallas was going to take us guys out to breakfast and that he wanted to know if Carsyn was hungy. I choose to stay here though." He explained. I smiled.

"Aww, you choose me over food? I feel so loved." I laughed as I sat up and got out of bed, Tom behind me. I walked into my bathroom and pulled my toothbrush out, then turned to look at Tom. "What?" I asked. He smiled and shrugged, then stole my thooth paste and ran away. "Asswhole, i need that!" I yelled, chasing after him. He went into his room, but left the door open. He was in the bathroom, putting the toothpaste onto his toothbrush. "Your such a dick!" I yelled, wacking him with my toothbrush as I grabbed the toothpaste off him. He smiled, then shoved his brush into his mouth. I rolled my eyes and decided it was easier to brush my teeth in his bathroom, since i was already in there. When we finished, we started down the hall.

"You know you love me." Tom laughed. I crossed my arms over my chest and he laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him, kissing the side of my head. "I love you, you love me-"

"WERE A DYSFUNCTIONAL FAM-I-LY!" Kolbie yelled from in her room as we walked by. Tom let go of me and looked in at her and she smiled and shrugged. "Outta habbit. And it works."

"Very true. Very dysfunctional." I laughed and we went into the kitchen. Tom turned and looked at me.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" He asked, leaning on the counter as I sat down at the table.

"Food." I answered. Tom rolled his eyes and smiled at me, leaning onto the counter more.

"This is going to be a long process. What kind of food?" He asked. I smiled.

"Breakfast food, stupid. God, your horriable at this." I laughed.

"I'm already about to give up and just make you a poptart." He said jokingly, even though he pointed at me as though to threaten me.

"No you wont, you'll make me a really nice breakfast that I'll love because you love me too much to have me mad at you." I said, leaning back on my chair to smile at him deviously.

"I hate how well you know me." He sighed, putting his head down on the counter. "It would help me alot if you would tell me what you want, babe." He said, not picking his head up.

"But thats not fun. I like watching you squirm." I smiled. He picked his head up and glared at me, smiling at me. I wiggled my eyebrows and he laughed and picked an apple up off the counter and threw it at me.

"Theres your damn breakfast. Now I'm going to make myself an omelette du fromage." He said. I laughed at him and threw the apple back.

"Your such a rockstar." I said. He smiled and shrugged, then bit into the apple and opened the fridge, then Kolbie walked in.

"GUESS WHOSE MAKING WAFFLES!" She yelled. Tom turned and smiled at her.

"YOU ARE!" He yelled, closing the fridge. She laughed and sat down next to me.

"Nope! YOU ARE!" She replied. He frowned and threw his hands into the air.

"How the hell did I manage that?" He asked, looking at me. I smiled and sat up, patting Kolbies shoulder.

"You dont ever want Kolbie to cook for you. Unless you want to hug the toilet seat. Or live in the hospital." I said. Kolbie glared at me.

"I told you, I wasnt the one who cooked the damn pancakes! It was my sister!" She yelled. I smiled.

"Sure it was. Blame the younger sister." I laughed, then looked at Tom. He was just watching us. "Are you going to make me my damn waffles?" I asked.

"Nope." He said, sticking his tongue out at me. I raised my eyebrows and picked a pen up off the table. I aimed it at him and threw it. It hit him in the forehead. "Ow!" He cried, rubbing his forehead.

"MAKE THE WAFFLES!" I yelled. He sighed and threw the apple at me, turning around to look around the counter. "I want Belgian waffles, by the way." I said. He nodded.

"I figured that much. And the ice cream. You haven't changed as much as you think." He mumbled, pulling everything he needed out.**__**

"Hey, Tom." I said, taking a bite out of the apple. He turned and looked at me, expecting something smart or rude. I smiled at him. "I love you babe." I said. He rolled his eyes but smiled at me.

"Sure you do."


	15. GIVE ME THE CAMERA!

****

**__**

**_Shannon's POV_**

Tom made the three of us Belgian waffles and got me ice cream with mine, and as much as I hate to admit it, they were really good. As we were finishing, the boys all came in, laughing. Harry had Carsyn on his hip and she was leaning on his chest.

"Is she okay?" I asked, looking at him oddly. He nodded, nudging her. She picked her head up and smiled at me.

"Morning Mommy, Daddy, and Kolbie!" She said, then wrapped her arms around Harrys neck.

"Uh-oh. Why is Uncle Harry getting hugs?" Tom smiled, leaning back in his seat to get a better look at her.

"'Cause hes the bestest uncle ever." Carsyn said as though it was obvious. Dougie walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the kitchen table, smiling at Carsyn and Harry.

"Or because Haz let her have candy right after breakfast as long as she promised not to tell you, Shann." He shrugged, smiling. Carsyn turned and glared at im, throwing her finger over her mouth.

"SHHH! Dougie!" She scolded. Harry laughed slightly.

"Sorry. It slipped." Dougie said, plainly. Carsyn glared at him and Dallas walked in.

"Tom, I need you in the studio. It wont take long, I promise." He said. Tom nodded, got up, and followed Dallas into the studio. Danny slowly tried to walk past the kitchen door, then Draco started barking and ran down the hallway towards him.

"WHAT THE FUCK, DOG?" Danny screamed, running away from him. I laughed hysterically, but Kolbie groaned and stood up.

"Draco! C'mere boy!" She called, walking out of the kitchen.

"Uncle Harry, lets go play." Carsyn said, pulling at Harrys collar.

"Where?" He asked, smiling at her.

"My room. Thats where my dollies are!" She exclaimed. Harry sighed.

"Alright, lets go." He said and walked past us. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Do not start with me. Its too early." He mumbled, pointing at me.

"I'll be up in a few minutes with my camera to take pictures of you and Harry playing with dollies, okay, Carsyn?" Dougie asked. Harry glared at him.

"OKAY!" Carsyn nodded.

"I hate you." Harry grumbled, leaving the kitchen. I looked at Dougie.

"Whats up, Doug?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Nothing really." He said, leaning back in his chair, then he glanced at me. "I wish you could see the difference you've made in Tom. Before we left he was moping around constantly and he never wanted to do anything. I've seen him honestly smile more times here than he did the entire 4 years you were gone." He said.

"I'm almost positive that if you were talking to Kolbie, she'd say the exact same thing about me." I sighed, leaning up in my chair. "Its not like I left to hurt him-" Dougie cut me off.

"I know. I get it. I dont know how I get it, but I understand your logic." He said. We were quiet for a minute, then he shifted. "What are you gonna do now that Tom knows about Cars?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I dont know. Whatever Tom wants to, I suppose. We havent really talked about it, why?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I just dont wanna see Tom revert back into that. I like the hyper, upbeat, down for anything Tom. Not the Tom who locks himself in his room and wanders around like a lost puppy." He sighed. I smiled.

"Aww, Dougie. You care!" I coo'ed. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Toms my best mate. I'm litterally with him 24/7. I like him being a person, not a zombie." He said. I raised my eyebrow.

"Your best mate? Tom? What happened to Harry?" I asked. He rolled his eyes again.

"You are completely missing the point of this conversation." He huffed. I laughed.

"I think theres more you want to talk about than me, Tom, and Carsyn. So how about we start over. Whats up, Doug?" I asked. He smiled a little bit, then looked behind him and sighed.

"Alright fine. I... I like Jessa." He said, blushing slightly. I smiled.

"AWW! Dougie!" I squealed, reaching out and pinching his cheek. He made a face and pushed me away before leaning back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest. "Did you ask her out yet?" I asked.

"Psh, oh yeah, because I can totally talk around her, let alone ask her out." He mumbled.

"Dude, you've been with her since David left. What do you mean you cant talk around her?" I asked. He sunk back in his chair a little bit.

"I kinda just... sit there and let her watch movies..." He trailed off. I groaned.

"Dougie.."

"I KNOW! I'm pathetic! But I need to find out how to talk to her and I cant go to one of the guys because they'll make fun of me." He defended.

"And you think I wont make fun of you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I know you will, but you'll be descrete about it so only you and me know about it. Now please, please, help me." He asked, looking desprate.

"What exactly do you mean by you cant talk to her?" I sighed, giving in to helping him.

"I mean, I open my mouth to say something and something stupid comes out." He groaned, ripping at the ends of his hair. I laughed slightly and kicked back in my chair again.

"Thats just you, Dougie. Its nothing new." I said. He groaned.

"I'm being serious!" He yelled, his voice cracking. He blushed and cleared his throat. "I'm being serious." He said. "I just cant talk to her. And I really like her. And your a girl... sometimes.. so just tell me what to do to make her like me. Please?"

"Look, just dont get yourself worked up about it. Just talk to her like shes one of the guys." I said, then thought about what I told him. "On second though, dont talk about anything you would talk about with the guys. Just.. pretend you've known her your entire life when your talking to her. And respect her. Be the exact opposite of David." I said.

"Hey, has anybody seen-" Jessa popped into the kitchen then smiled when she saw Dougie. "Oh, there you are!" She came over and sat down across from Dougie. "What are we talking about?" She asked. I smiled and leaned up in my chair.

"I am just going to take pictures of my daughter and her uncle playing with dolls because my mother will love it... and so will the press. Give me your phone, Doug." I said, standing up. Dougie handed me his phone, then I started out of the kitchen. When I got into the hallway, Tom turned and almost walked into me.

"Hey there." He smiled, stopping before walking into me. I smiled at him and he grinned and wrapped his arms around me. "I have an idea. I'll tell you about it later." He whispered, then kissed my cheek and spun on his heel "So what were you going to do?" He asked, wrapping his arm around my waist as we started down the hallway to Carsyns room.

"I was going to take blackmail pictures of Harry playing with dolls. Care to join me?" I asked. He laughed.

"Always down for embarrassing the bandmates." He nodded and we stopped in his room to get his phone, then my room to get my camera.

"Maybe you shouldn't be around me so much, your slowly turning evil." I smiled as we made our way to Carsyns room. I could hear them talking quietly, so I sushed Tom so we could hear them inside the room.

"Carsyn, if your mom walks in, shes never going to let me live this down." Harry groaned. I smiled and turned my camera on, handing Dougies phone to Tom.

"Shhh. Just give Mr. Fluffy his tea." Carsyn ordered. Harry sighed again and I threw the door open and snapped a shot of him before I even saw him. As soon as I saw him, though, I started laughing hysterically.

"Shannon!" Harry yelled, jumping up from his seat at Carsyns little table. "Give me the god damned camera!" He yelled and started chasing me around her bedroom.

"YOUR WEARING A TUTU! AND A TIARA!" I laughed, running away from him. "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT IM GIVING YOU THIS CAMERA!"

"Shannon! Your not fucking funny!" He yelled, grabbing my waist and picking me up. I screamed and he dropped me on Carsyns bed. "GIVE ME THE CAMERA!" He yelled, tickling my sides. I shook my head and threw the camera at Tom.

"CATCH IT, TOM!" I yelled, laughing. Luckily, Tom caught it and managed to get a few pictures of Harry as he turned around to grab the camera off him before throwing it back to me. I caught it and rolled off the bed, running out of the room before Harry could catch me. I ran into my room, only turning around once to see Harry behind me. I locked my door and ran over to my computer, plugging the camera in. I waited until it told me that the files were imported, then I brought up twitter. I put in Harrys user name, and then thought for a minute. I put our birthday in first. It didnt work, so I tried I3Kayla. It logged me on. Holy crap thats alot of replies. I smiled as I listened to him bang on the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?" He asked. I brought up twitpic and logged in as him on that too and uploaded the pics. I wrote quick captions and then saved them, posting them to his twitter page, then I went into his account settings and clicked change password. I thought for a minute, then smiled and typed 'zephyrusmelpomene', which was the name of two greek gods. "SHANNON!" He yelled, kicking the door. I laughed and logged out of everything, then took the camera out and wlked out of the room, shutting the door behind me. He pushed me agaisnt the wall. "Give. Me. The. Camera." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes ma'ma." I said, handing him the camera. He ripped it out of my hand and stormed down the hallway. I smiled and turned to see Danny and Kolbie standing in the hallway, both looking at me oddly.

"Was Harry just wearing a tutu and a tiara?" Kolbie asked. I nodded. Kolbie smacked the back of Dannys head.

"What was that for? Tom's already got you in on that?" He asked, holding his head.

"No, that was for saying Harry is the normal twin." She explained, walking into her room and grabbing her guitar, then grabbing Dannys wrist and pulling him into the living room. Tom walked out of Carsyns room laughing, then we went into the living room too.

"What exactly are we doing?" Tom asked as he sat down next to me on the sofa. Kolbie and Danny were both sitting on the floor, Danny with a copy book and Kolbie with her guitar.

"We're going to try to write a song." Kolbie explained.

_To the window, to the wall, To the sweat drop down my balls Till all these bitches crawl _

We all looked at Danny and he smiled slightly and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Change that ringtone." Tom sighed, slapping his forehead.

"SHANNON ELIZABETH!" Harry screamed, making his way down the hallway. I smiled at him as he walked in and waved.

"HAROLD MARK CHRISTOPHER!" I screamed back. "WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?" I asked, a sweet smile on my face.

"What did you do to my twitter?" He asked. I smiled and shrugged.

"I have no idea what your talking about, Harold." I smiled. Danny laughed and looked up at Harry.

"I dunno what your talking about either, you just tweeted." He said, holding his phone out to Harry. Harry grabbed Dannys phone and looked at it, then glared at me.

"You just had to post them on twitter." He grumbled. I smiled and nodded and he rolled his eyes and flopped onto the sofa.

"Aww, come on Haz. If you had an embarrassing picture of me to post, you know you'd do it." I said. "Its a twin thing. Plus, your my big bro. I gotta do my best to piss you off." I said. He grumbled and looked away from me. I got up and walked over to him and sat on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I love you Hazza." I smiled, kissing his cheek. He groaned and pushed me away from him.

"I dont know where those lips have been." He grumbled. "Actually, I think I might, and thats what irritates me." He frowned, glaring at Tom. Kolbie laughed.

"Shan, I love your brothers sence of humor." She said. Danny slapped her leg and Harry turned from Tom to Kolbie.

"Im being dead serious. I dont want those lips near me." He said, making an 'x' with his two pointer fingers inbetween the two of us. I smiled and knocked his hand away, then kissed his cheek again. "EW! IM GONNA DIE! TOM GERMS!" He cried.

"Mate, how come you react like this when your sister kisses your cheek but your willing to make out with Dougie and Tom on a normal basis?" Danny asked.

"Shut up." Harry growled, pushing me off his lap.

"You kissed Tom?" I asked, looking between the two of them. Toms eyes got wide and he threw his hands up in defence.

"Okay, it was on the cheek and he kissed me. Nothing really, it was for the Radio:ACTIVE dvd, cuz Dougies getting very willing to kissing Harry." Tom explained, then the door opened.

"GUESS WHOSE HOME!" Jason yelled, walking in the front door.

"With another one for me to watch." Fletch groaned from behind him. "I'm taking an advil and going to bed." He said, stopping in the doorway to look at Harry. "Make that three advils." He shook his head, walking past Harry towards the bathroom. Then someone popped their head around from behind Jason.

"Hey guys!" She said. Both mine and Harrys heads snapped towards her, then we both broke into smiles and jumped up. Harry somehow managed to beat me to her, throwing his arms around her and spinning her around.

"KAYLA!" He yelled, then put her back on the ground and kissed her, deeply. I groaned and he held his hand up. When he finally broke off, he smiled at me. "This is payback for what I've had to deal with." He said. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around Kayla, pulling her away from Harry.

"KAY!" I yelled as we hugged, then let go and smiled at eachother. "Dude, its been so long! I missed you! How ya been?" I asked. She smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear as Harry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. She smiled at him, then looked back at me.

"I missed you too! I've been good. Went pro three years ago." She smiled. My jaw dropped. Kayla was on our school football team and was better than any of the boys, which is what she was refering to.

"No way! I told you you would!" I smiled. Harry laughed.

"The way I remember it, you told Kayla she was wasting her time with such a stupid sport, and that she needed to get a realistic career choice. And I'm sure her memory is similar." He said. I poked his forehead. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Looking for your off button." I mumbled. Kayla laughed, then looked up at Harry.

"Nice to see you two are back to normal." She said, then made a face. "Well, relatively. What are you wearing?" She asked. Harry smiled and let go of her, turned her around, then spun around making the tutu puff out.

"Aren't I pretty?" He asked in his best girl voice. Kayla looked at him for a few seconds, then laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Your such a strange boy. You should be very happy I'm used to it." She said, walking past me into the living room. "Hey Dan." he smiled.

"Hi Kayla." He smiled back, then looked at Kolbie. "This is my... Kolbie." He said. Kayla smiled.

"Your Kolbie? Last time I checked, as of last week, you didnt have a your _anybody_." She smiled. Danny stuck his tongue out.

"Ignore him. I'm Kolbie. I work for Dallas." Kolbie said, pushing Danny backwards, making him fall.

"I'm Kayla Ritter. I'm Harrys girlfriend." She smiled. Kolbie looked at me, eyebrow raised.

"Ritter? As in Tyson Ritter?" She asked. I nodded and Jessa walked in with Dougie and she grinned.

"I love him. Hes hillarious. All American Rejects are amazing." Jessa said, taking a seat on the sofa. Dougie sat down next to her and laughed.

"Kayla doesnt relay messages to him." He said. Jessa looked at him oddly, so he pointed at Kayla. "Thats Kayla Ritter. Tyson's little sister." Jessa smiled at her, then got really confused.

"Why is Tyson's little sister in our living room? And why do you know who she is?" She asked, looking at Dougie.

"Shes my girlfriend." Harry said, taking a seat on the arm of Kayla's chair. Jessa and Dougie both started laughing hysterically. "Im still wearing the tutu and tiara, arent I?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered. He shrugged so I stole the tiara off his head.

"NOOO! NOW I DONT LOOK LIKE A PRETTY PRETTY PRINCESS!" He complained, reaching out for the tiara. I moved away from him and put the tiara on my head. Tom got up from his place on the sofa and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Now its in the right place. My princess." He smiled. I laughed and pushed him away, but he pulled me back into him. "I still didnt get to tell you my idea." He whispered. I nodded and Carsyn walked in. She put her hand on her hip when she saw me.

"Mommy! Thats supposed to be for Uncle Harry!" She whined. I smiled and shrugged.

"Uncle Harry thought it would look better on me." I said, dismissivly.

"I DID NOT! I WANT IT BACK!" Harry protested, getting up and standing infront of me. I smiled back, stepping into him staring straight into his eyes. "Your not supposed to be as tall as me." He grumbled. I smiled.

"Three years. Either I grew a little or you shrunk, dude." I said. He growled and tried to grab the tiara and I slapped his hand away. This went on for a few minutes until Harry knocked my foot out from under me and tried to grab the tiara, but I pulled him down with me and we ended up rolling around wrestling, not even over the tiara anymore.

"Dear lord. I was supprised this hadn't hapened yet." Tom sighed and grabbed my shoulders, pulling me off Harry. He took my tiara and threw it at Harry, then looked at me oddly. "What?" He asked. I was glaring at him.

"Traitor." I growled. He rolled his eyes and Harry put the tiara back on and jumped up.

"Come on, Kayla. Come play with me and Carsyn." He said, holding his hand out for Kayla. Carsyn ran over to me and wrapped her arm around my leg, which made us all look at her oddly, then I looked up at Kayla and smiled.

"Shes being shy?" Dougie asked. I nodded and Tom laughed.

"Feel special, Kayla. When we met her, she was throwing a mini hissy fit." He said. Kayla smiled and crouched down infront of me.

"Hey there." She smiled. Carsyn hid behind me a little more, but she squeaked out a 'hi'. "I'm Kayla. Your Uncle Harrys girlfriend." She said. Carsyn moved out from behind me a little bit. "You must be Carsyn. Your mommy, daddy, and uncle have told me about you." She smiled softly. Carsyn smiled back and walked out from behind me completely.

"Do you like dollies?" She asked. Everyone except Carsyn and Kayla looked at Dougie, who huffed and fell backwards into the sofa. Kayla nodded. "Lets go play!" Carsyn exclaimed, grabbing Kaylas hand, then Harrys as she passed by him, and she pulled them into her room.

"Poor Kayla. She just got here and shes already being harrassed by the deamon spawn." Danny said. I glared at him and he smiled nervously. "I was kidding! Jesus Christ! Lighten up!" He exclaimed. Tom smiled.

"Thou shalt not take thy Lords name in vain." He said. Danny glared at him.

"Seriously, Mr.I-dont-believe-in-God?" Danny asked. "Your seriously going to use religion against me?" Kolbie looked at me.

"Something they have in common." She mumbled. "'Cept Shannon believes in God, just doesnt act like it."

"Sush, you." I pointed at her. She laughed and then picked up her guitar.

"What are we doing?" Jessa asked, getting off the sofa and sitting next to Kolbie.

"Writing a song." Kolbie answered.

"Why is Kolbie writing your songs?" Jason asked from the kitchen.

"Shes not! Shes helping me!" Danny answered.

"When it comes to you, help means shes doing it for you because your not going to do anything." Jason replied.

"Shut up." Danny grumbled. Toms arm snaked around my waist again.

"You really want to tell me this idea, dont you?" I whispered. He nodded. "I'm going to go make sure Kayla doesnt want to go to sleep instead of play with Carsyn." I said. Everyone nodded, so Tom and I left the living room but went to my room. I shut the door and Tom pushed me up against it and kissed me. "What are you doing?" I asked when he broke off. He smiled.

"That was just bcause nobody could walk in if you were against the door." He smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Whats your billiant idea, Thomas?" I asked. He nodded.

"Right, well, Dallas told me that given the circumstances, hes willing to give us a week off. Which means that we dont have to be here for a week. We could be anywhere in the world for a week. Away from your brother and Danny and Kolbie and anyone else who could interupt us." He smiled. I smiled back and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"Thats not a bad idea." I smiled. "But what about Carsyn?" I asked. He smiled.

"Already thought about that. Dallas says that she can stay here. Either him, Kolbie, Jessa, or one of the boys will watch her." He answered.

"How about we make sure its either Kolbie, Dallas, or Jessa?" I asked. He laughed and nodded.

"Alright. I can do that." He said. I smiled and leaned into his chest and he rubbed my back. "So, where to, love?" He asked


	16. Castle!

****

_Toms POV  
_

  
The next day, I got up extra early and drove to the airport. As I was walking into the pickup zone, my phone started ringing. I pulled it out.

"Hello?" I asked, smiling as I spotted my sister who was smiling and waving at me.

"Never mind, I see you!" She yelled, hanging up and running over to me, throwing her arms around my neck. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Carrie Hope, leave your brother alone." Mom said, smiling at us, as she walked over. Carrie let go of me and I walked over to mom and hugged her.

"Hi mum. Long time no see." I smiled, kissing her cheek. She laughed and hit my chest lightly. "C'man. Everyone else was still sleeping." I said, taking one of moms bags and one of Carries. I loaded them into the car, along with what they both held, then they got in and I drove back to Dallas' house. When we got in the driveway, mom looked confused.

"Honey, I think you made a wrong turn." She said, watching all the trees pass by. I shook my head.

"Nope. Because theres Shann's favorite car." I said when it got in view. Then the house came into view and moms jaw dropped.

"This is Dallas' recording studio?" She asked.

"This is Dallas' house." I said. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head, and I laughed and got out of the car, then went around to open moms door when the front door of the house opened.

"DADDY!" Carsyn screached and ran over to me, attacking the back of my legs. I laughed and opened moms door, then turned around and picked Carsyn up. I kissed the side of her head and she leaned into me, squeezing my neck. "You werent there when I woke up. I got scared." She said softly. I sighed and rubbed her back.

"I was picking up your grandmom and your Aunt Carrie." I explained.

"I dont have an Aunt Carrie, silly." She laughed. I smiled.

"You do now. Carrie is my sister. Like how mommy is Uncle Harrys sister." I explained, then turned her around to face mom and Carrie. Mom grinned and walked over to me as Shannon walked outside and stood on the porch, smiling at us.

"You must be Carsyn." She said. Carsyn nodded and cuddled against me shyly. I kissed her cheek and she scruntched her face up and smiled at mom. "I've heard alot about you. Your mom and dad talked about you almost non stop when they were at my house." She said. Carsyn looked at me, smiling.

"Is this your mommy?" She asked. I nodded and Carsyn smiled and turned back to mom, putting her hands out for her. I laughed and handed Carsyn off to mom, who took her happily. "You talk funny. Like Daddy, not funny like Uncle Harry." She explained, making my mom laugh lightly.

"And this is your Aunt Carrie." I said, wrapping my arm around Carries neck. She hipchecked me, making me let go of her, which made Carsyn laugh. I looked over at Shannon and waved for her to come over. She shook her head, so I pointed at her, then moved my finger, signaling her to come over. She slowly made her way over, then stood next to me with her hands shoved in her pockets. "Whats wrong with you?" I asked, wrapping my arms around Shanns waist. She shook her head and leaned into my chest.

"Cars had a spaz attack because she thought you left. I tried to tell her you were getting her a birthday supprise, but she wouldnt calm down. Then Kolbies family showed up and Lucky brought Cameron and Jake and Nikolas brought Spencer, so she had herself distracted till she saw Dallas' car pull up." She explained. I sighed and ran my fingers through her hair, then turned to mom and Carrie.

"Lets get your stuff inside." I said, letting go of Shann and grabbing Moms bags from the trunk. Mom and Shannon both went inside alreadly, mom still holding Carsyn. Carrie walked over and took her bags out then closed the trunk for me.

"Shes really cute, Tom." She said. I smiled.

"You said that last time." I said, nudging her. She nudged me back.

"I didnt really see her last time. I saw a picture. Shes even more adorable in real life." She explained. I nodded. "She looks so much like Shannon, but shes got your eyes."

"I know. Kids lucky, she doesnt look too much like me." I said, making both of us laugh.

"You seem happy." She said when we got inside the house. I smiled and looked into the living room, where all the guys were hugging mom, and then looked back at Carrie, nodding to the stairs. She followed me upstairs to an empty room with two beds, then we put the stuff down.

"I am. Emencly." I said, sitting down on one of the beds. Carrie smiled and sat down on the one across from me.

"So, Carsyns taken a liking to everyone I guess?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. Shes just like her mother. She cant stand Danny." I said, laughing a little. Carrie laughed as well. "She likes to pick on him because he reacts like a little kid. At first she thought he was doing it to make fun of her, but now she knows that hes just a weirdo."

"Well, thats Danny for you." She laughed. I nodded, then stood up and held my hand out for her.

"Come on, I want you to meet everyone." I said. She took my hand and we went downstairs and stopped in the crowed living room. Carsyn came charging towards me.

"DADDY! DADDY! MAKE ETHAN STOP CHASING ME AND CAMERON!" She screached and latcher herself around my leg. I looked at her oddly, then a little boy ran around and hid behind me as a guy around my age ran up to me, stopping and standing infront of me.

"Hi?" I asked, looking at him oddly. He smiled and scratched his neck.

"Hey. I'm Ethan Lovett, Kolbies brother. I'm just gonna pick Cameron and Carsyn up and throw them in the pool now." He said, reaching out and unattaching Carsyn from me and picking Cameron up by his arm. He carried them, laughing as they screamed, into the back yard. I raised my eyebrow and looked at everyone else. Kolbie sighed.

"Sorry about him. Hes a seven year old locked in a twenty two year olds body." She sighed. A guy sitting next to her with a little boy on his lap looked after them and shook his head.

"Also, hes not fully related to us, so don't be alarmed. Were not all like him." The guy explained. I smiled and Kolbie nudged him.

"Leave Ethan alone." She scolded. "Tom, this is Lucky, hes my brother. Ethan is my half brother and Lulu is around her somewhere. Probably reaking havoc with Shannon. Shes my sister." She explained, then looked at Lucky. "Hes Tom Fletcher, Carsyns dad and lead vocals and guitar of McFLY." She explained. Lucky raised his eyebrows.

"I thought that Danny was led vocals and guitar of McFLY?" He said, then grabbed the little boy who tried to crawl off his lap, pulling him back up. "Your not going to play with Uncle Ethan. I dont trust him with you."

"Me and Danny both do vocals and guitar." I explained, then looked at Carrie. "This is Carrie, my sister." I saidm then turned fully to her. "Care, this is Kolbie Spencer, shes Dallas' sound tech." I explained. Carrie smiled.

"Nice to meet you both." She said, polietly. Lucky smiled and nodded, then looked at Kolbie.

"Why cant your boyfriend be poliet like these two?" He asked. Carrie and I both laughed and Kolbie sighed.

"Because hes a dou-" She stopped herself, looking at the little boy who just looked back at her. "moron. Hes a moron." She sighed, then took the little boy from Lucky. "And this here, is Jake. One of Luckys boys. The other one was chased out by Ethan." She explained, smiling at the little boy.

"Hello." He said quietly, then nesseled himself into Kolbies neck. She laughed and rubbed his back. Then Shannon walked in with a blonde girl and a white haired guy. She smiled when she saw me, then smiled wider when she saw Lucky. She walked past me and sat down next to him. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist and I glared at him. Kolbie cleared her throat and I looked up at her. She shook her head, signaling for me to stop. I rolled my eyes and turned to the blonde, who was looking at Lucky and Shannon, shaking her head.

"Tom, thats my sister, Laura and my dad, Luke." Kolbie explained, nodding towards Laura. I smiled at her. "Dad, Lu, hes Tom, Carsyns dad, and thats his sister Carrie."

"Nice to mean you. But dont call me Laura, please. Call me Lulu." She said, smiling at the two of us while her dad smiled and walked out back. We both smiled back and nodded, then I turned back to Lucky and Shannon who were giggling quietly. Carsyn ran in, soaking wet, screaming at the top of her lungs. She wasnt yelling anthing cohearent, just screaming to scream. A very wet Cameron and Ethan followed in after her. Shannon jumped up and ran over to Carsyn, and before i could turn to join her, Lucky was by her side. I glared at him again.

"Whats wrong, Cars?" Lucky asked, pulling her into him. He rubbed her back and she stopped screaming, so I glared at him harder.

"Ethan pushed me into the pool." She explained, hiding in Luckys shirt. Ethan held his hand in the air.

"Before we act rashly, hear me out." He said, his Aussie accent coming out thick. I'd have to ask Kolbs about that later. "We were messing around and I threatened to throw them both in, then they tag teamed me and pushed me in, so I got out and pushed them both in. So could we not beat the crap out of Ethan today?" He asked. Lucky looked at Shannon who sighed and took Carsyn from him.

"Let him be. Hes alread soaked. I'll just change Carsyn.. you have clothes for Cam, right?" She asked. He nodded.

"Their in our room." He said. I dont like the way he said that. Whose room is he talking about? "I'll take Cam up. Kolb, you got Jake for a minute?" He asked. Kolbie nodded, and the two of them picked the boys up and headed upstairs.

"I guess I'll go get changed too." Ethan sighed, following after them. I turned and looked at Kolbie. Lulu had now taken Luckys seat, so I walked over and sat infront of her.

"Well that was odd. I'm gonna go find mum. Have fun, Tom." Carrie shook her head, heading into the dining room. Kolbie sighed and looked at me.

"Stop with that look." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Explian. Please?" I asked. Lulu looked confused.

"What does he need explained?" She asked Kolbie.

"Shannon and Lucky. He wasnt warrened that they act like that, because I was unaware that yous were all coming. I thought it was just Ethan and Dad." Kolbie answered. Lulu nodded and turned to me.

"They both like eachother but dont know what to do about it." She explained. Kolbie punched her arm. "OW! WHAT?" She asked, confused.

"Toms kinda head over heels for Shannon!" She exclaimed. I hit Kolbies leg.

"I AM NOT!" I yelled back.

"Please, dont even try that crap on me. You make it painfully obvious. Shannon loves you too, she just is used to having Lucky there for her now." She explained. I made a face.

"I don't like him. Theres something off about him." I grumbled.

"You just dont like that Shannon likes another guy." Kolbie shot. I glared at her.

"No! Hes just... I dont know. Weird. I really shouldn't be talking about this to his sisters. Wheres Harry?" I asked, looking around. "On second though, where are all the guys and Kayla?" I asked.

"They all went with Dallas to get the cake." She explained. "Now why dont you like my brother exactly?" She asked.

"I dont know. He looks like somethings not right." I shrugged, not really knowing where I was going with my argument. I just dont like the guy. I dont want to make myself seem petty though, so I'll have to drag this on until I get someone I can talk to. Luckly, right then the guys all walked in, Kayla attached to Harrys hip, Dallas carrying the cake. He ran into the kitchen, trying to hide it from Carsyn who wasnt even down here. I got up and walked over to Harry and Kayla. The closer I got, the more worried Harry looked.

"What did you do to Shannon?" He asked. I held my hands in the air, innocently. "You have that look on your face. The one you did when you gave me the note. What happened?" He asked.

"Do you know about Lucky?" I asked. He sighed.

"They flirting again?" He asked. I nodded. Kayla sighed.

"Tom, its not really a big deal. They've apparetly been flirting the entire time they've known eachother, which is since Shannon moved over here. If nothings happened yet, its not gonna change." She said. "Plus, its not like you really have a say in her relationships, or a right to be jealous of her, because yous were never really a couple." She said. I glared at her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Shannon tells me everything. Back before she left, you never technically asked her out. And you still havent. Before you guys were further in a relationship, so you concidered eachother boyfriend and girlfriend, but you were never offical. As of now, your really just friends with benefits." She explained. Harry gagged.

"Please, dont talk about that while I'm anywhere near you." He said, shaking his head.

"They haven't done anything yet. They've only kissed." Kayla said, looking up at him. Harry rolled his eyes, then looked at Kayla oddly.

"You dont tell Shannon this much about our relationship, do you?" He asked. She grinned and winked.

"Maybe." He looked at her wide eyed.

"You dont tell her everything, do you?" He asked. She laughed and pushed him lightly.

"She'd kill me if I told her everything." She said. Harry grinned and pulled her into him again, kissing her lightly.

"I love you, Kay." He said.

"I love you too, Haz." Kayla responded. I had to repress the urge to glare at them for being all adorable. Shannon and Lucky both raced into the kitchen, laughing as they went. Harry moved one arm from around Kayla and turned me around, pushing me into the kitchen, using his other hand to pull Kayla after him. Shannon was holding Cameron and Lucky was holding Carsyn, who had her arms latched around his neck. I glared at him, but she wiggled out of his grasp when the doorbell rang.

"I'LL GET IT!" She yelled. Shannon started after her, then Cameron tried to jump out of her arms so she stopped. I sighed and went after her, meeting her at the door. She opened it and two boys about the same age were standing there, with a taller man behind them. "LUKE! LANDON!" Carsyn cheered, jumping up and down and grabbing the boys hands, pulling them inside. I looked after her and the guy looked at me oddly.

"You must be working with Dallas?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Tom Fletcher. I'm also Carysn's dad." I explained. He raised his eyebrow, then walked in and shut the door and turned back to me, smiling.

"Nathan. I'm Jessabelles dad." He said, sticking out his hand. I shook it and actually looked at him.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked, racking my brain trying to think of where I know him from. He shrugged and we started into the kitchen.

"I dunno, do you?" He asked, then Shannon saw him.

"CASTLE!" She jumped up and ran over to hug him. I smiled and nodded.

"Thats where I know you from." I said. He laughed and hugged her back, then Jessa groaned.

"Could you let me hug my dad before you kidnap him, please?" She asked. Lucky laughed and walked over to Shannon, grabbing her arm.

"Come on, Shan. Let Nath go so he can hug his daugher. Besides, Carsyn has presents to open." He said as Shannon let go of Nathan.

"PRESENTS!" Carsyn yelled and ran into the living room. Shannon looked at Lucky and smiled.

"Look at what you've done." She said, poking his chest. "You're taking care of that."

"Antyhing, Shan." He smiled. I glared at him. I really dont like him.

"Come on, present time apparently." Shannon said, and everyone went into the living room while Carsyn opened presents. When she was finished, Harry had a birthday hat on with a fairy wand in his hand, Dougie had a baby doll and Danny had a Ken barbie doll. She let me pick which toy I wanted to play with, so naturally I picked Jessie and Bullseye.

"Why doesnt everyone else have toys?" Harry asked, glaring at Kayla as she took pictures of us on her cell phone.

"Because everyone else is adults, silly. Except Cam and Jake." She said, handing Cameron a Woody and Jake a teddy bear. I frowned.

"Why does Cam get Woody?" I asked, pretending to be hurt. ... okay, maybe I wasnt really pretending, but Carsyn couldn't tell the difference so it didnt matter.

"Because you picked Jessie. Duh." She rolled her eyes. Harry rolled his eyes too, and I almost laughed. Shes deffinatly a Judd.

"We're adults. And men. We're not supposed to play with this kinda stuff, Cars." He sighed.

"Hush little baby, dont say a word.." Dougie whispered, rocking the baby back and forth. We all looked at him oddly and he stopped and looked down, avoiding our gazes.

"Hes not an adult. Or a man. Hes Dougie. Hes not complaining about playing with my toys, so shush and play." She said. Harry sighed and punched Dougie in the leg.

"This is your fault." He grumbled before being pegged in the head with a Mrs. Potato Head purse. "OW!" He yelled, rubbing where it hit him.

"I told you to play and stop complaining! And be nice to Dougie, hes holding the baby!" She said, throwing another accessory at Harry, hitting him in almost the same place.

"STOP IT!" Harry yelled, throwing the purse back at her, but not as hard and missing by alot.

"UNCLE HARRY!" Carsyn screached, throwing the entire potato head at him. He yelped and Lucky looked over.

"HEY!" He yelled. Carsyn stopped and looked at him with her hands behind her back. "Play nice with the boys." He said. Seriously? Did he just refer to me as a boy? I bet I'm older than him. Maybe not by much, but I'm deffinatly older than him.

"Sorry Lucky." She mumbled. Lucky shook his head.

"No. Dont say sorry to me." He said, nodding at Harry. Carsyn sighed and turned to Harry.

"Sorry Uncle Harry." She said quietly, looking at the ground. Harry glanced at me, then back at Carsyn.

"It's okay." He said. She picked up a toy and ran over to Lucky.

"Look, Lucky! Look at what Luke got me!" She exclaimed. I frowned, watching how happy she looked talking to him.

"Wow! My dad got you that?" He asked, looking at the barbie. Carsyn shook her head.

"No, not grandpop, Luke Jessas brother Luke." She explained, shaking her head. Grandpop? Why is she calling Lucky's dad grandpop? My dad and Shannon's dad are her only grandpops!

"Shannon, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, standing up. She nodded, turning towards me, leaning closer to Lucky. I looked away from them. "Alone?" She got up and we walked into the kitchen. Dallas was in there, but when we walked in he held his hands in the air and left.

"Whats wrong?" She asked, rubbing my arm. I moved away from her and jumped onto the counter, facing her. She raised her eyebrow. "Okay, then."

"Don't pull stupid on me. It doesnt work for you. You know damn well whats wrong with me." I said, narrowing my eyes at her. She smiled slightly.

"Your jealous of Lucky?" She asked. I looked at her.

"I am not jealous of him." I spat. Shannon laughed.

"You are so jealous!" She said, while laughing.

"Glad you find it funny. Care to tell me why his dad is Carsyns 'grandpop'?" I asked, harshly.

"She calls Nathan grandpop too, genius." She replied, walking over to stand next to me. "Tom, your over reacting. If you would've just asked, I would've told you why. You didnt have to freak out over it." She said.

"What about you and Lucky?" I asked, kinda scared of the answer. She smiled.

"Lucky and I are just friends, Tom. Thats all we're every going to be. We've just been really close since we met. He knew a little about being a single parent, so he kinda helped me though the begining." She answered. I made a face.

"But you like Lucky." I sighed. She looked at me like she was going to protest, but then she sighed and nodded. I sighed and shook my head, running my fingers though my hair. She put her hand on my leg and I looked up at her.

"I might like Lucky, but I love you Tom." She said, kissing my cheek. I smiled and she smiled back. "There we go." She said, nudging me. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into me, kissing her neck lightly. "Come on, we have to go back out there."

"Wait, can I ask you something?" I asked. She turned in my arms and looked at me sideways.

"You mean something other than that?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and she laughed, then leaned against my chest, wrapping her arms around my torso. "What do you want to ask me?"

"Can we make us official? Real boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked. She leaned back, looking at me, then smiled.

"As long as your not doing that so that Lucky cant have me, of course." She said. I laughed and kissed her, wrapping my arms around her neck. When I broke off, she let go of me, so I let go of her, then jumped off the counter. I wrapped my arm around her waist and we walked into the living room. Lucky looked up and smiled at us, which confused me, but I smiled back. 

"So hes not going to be sending me the death glare anymore?" Lucky asked. I looked at Shannon and she smiled and kissed my cheek. "I'll take that as a no." He laughed. Dall stood up and clapped his hands togehter.

****

__

"Cake time!" He yelled. Carsyn, Cameron, Jake, Danny, and Dougie all booked it for the kitchen. Shannon looked at me and I sighed and shook my head. Kayla laughed as Harry got up and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"This is why Carsyn qualifies you guys as kids and not adults." She laughed, wrapping her arms around his torso as they made their way into the kitchen.

"Hahaha, so funny." He said sarcastically.


	17. English, Please?

**_Toms POV_**

Two days later, I put my bag in the hallway and walked across to Shannons room. I knocked on the door and she laughed.

"Now you people learn how to knock!" She said.

"I've always known how to knock." I replied. She opened the door and handed me her bag. "Ready?"

"After I tell Cars goodbye, si senior." She nodded.

"Good. I'll go put these in the car. Dont talk to Cars without me." I said. She nodded and I took our bags out and loaded them into the car. When I came back in, Shannon was talking to Carrie in the living room. I walked over and sat next to Kayla on the sofa.

"Have fun on your vacation Tom. Harry and Dougie were plotting against you last night after you went to bed, so be prepared for hell when you come home." She said. I sighed and nodded.

"Figured Harry would be. Just becuase its Harry. But it's all good. I can deal with it. Thanks Kay." I smiled, hugging her with one arm. She laughed and wrapped one arm around my torso, hugging me back. We let go of eachother and Harry walked in from the backyard with Dougie and Jessa. He walked over and stood infront of me, so I stood up to be eye to eye with him.

"Keep her safe. I swear to God; I find out something happened, I will kill you. No holding back." He said. I nodded but Kayla sighed from behind me.

"Leave him alone, Harry. He's not going to do anything. And you really think Shann would let him live if anything happened?" She asked. Harry rolled his eyes but plopped down next to her and kissed her cheek. Shannon walked over and wrapped her arm around my waist and I wrapped mine around her neck. "Seriously, have fun you guys. I'll see yous when you come back." She said, smiling up at us. We smiled back, then Carsyn attacked the back of Shannons legs.

"MOMMY!" She screamed. Shannon turned around and picked Carysn up and she rested her head on Shannons shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you mommy." She mumbled before wrapping her arms around Shannons neck.

"I'm gonna miss you too, baby. Its only a few days." Shannon said, rubbing her back. Carsyn didnt respond, so Shannon nudged her. "Hey. I'll call you every day." She said. Carsyn picked her head up and smiled at Shannon.

"Okay. I love you mommy." She smiled and kissed Shannon lightly. "Can I hug Daddy?" She asked. Shannon handed her off to me and she squeezed my neck. "I love you daddy." She said. I smiled.

"I love you too, Cars." I said. "I'll fight mommy for the phone to talk to you, okay?" I asked, smiling at Shannon playfully. She slapped my side, and Carsyn giggled and nodded, then squirmed so I put her down. We said goodbye to everyone else, then got into the car with Fletch driving. Shannon had her iPod on, but my earphones were in my schoolbag, which was in the trunk. Damnit. I brought up twitter on my phone.

"Now listen here you two, I know that your going away to get privacy, but dont be stupid. I would appriciate it if you two didnt come back with another one. Its already going to be tricky getting around Carsyn, dont make my job any worse. So that means that I want you guys to-" I rolled my eyes and stopped listening to him, then started tweeting.

Tommcfly: Kill me now. 30 minute drive with Fletch. Wish Shannon hadn't been smart and had to be Fletched too.

After I sent that, I realized it probably wasnt my brightest idea. Too late now. I went to my replies. They all said pretty much the same thing; Whose Shannon. I sighed and looked at her, then held my phone up and pressed a button, taking a picture. Fletch turned around at the click.

"What are you doing? Are you two even listening to me?" He asked. I nodded. "Good because I really-" I already didnt feel like listening, so I sent the picture to twitter with the caption "My car partner, Shannon".

I waited a few seconds, then went to my replies again. Everybody was confused as to who she was, and alot of people were saying she was really pretty. I smiled and acted on impulse, going back to my page.

Tommcfly: She is mcflyharrys younger sister by a few minutes.

A few seconds later, my livestream popped up.

Mcflyharry: tommcfly not a few minutes. Five minutes. Theres a big difference, mate.

Tommcfly: Shut up, Queen mcflyharry. Go play with your niece.

Mcflyharry: tommcfly You shut up about that! Tell her I'm still pissed about those tutu pictures.

Dannymcfly: tommcfly mcflyharry Stop tweeting. Im trying to work!

Tommcfly: dannymcfly bull, your making your girlfriend do all the work.

Dannymcfly: tommcfly Leave Kolbie alone. I'm not the one with the psychotic girlfriend.

Tommcfly: dannymcfly Shannon is not psychotic!

Crap. I went to my replies box and smiled. Amazingly, all the replies were really supportive; still saying how pretty she was and how lucky she is to be Harrys sister and be dating me. That boosted my ego a little, but apparently Flech had asked me a question, because before I could do anything, he ripped the phone from my hands.

"HEY!" I protested and leaned over the front seat to retreive it. Shannon laughed. "What are you laughing at, Mrs. I've been listening to my iPod the entire ride." I asked, seeing as the airport was in view. We stopped at a red light and Fletch turned around and took her iPod. She smacked my back, seeing as I was still leaning over the seat.

"I WAS LAUGHING AT YOUR BUZLIGHTYEAR BOXERS, ASSWHOLE!" She yelled as she continued to smack my back. I glared at her over the chair and then grabbed my phone and her iPod. I handed her, her iPod, then before I sat back down right I pulled my jeans up. "Stupid." She grumbled.

"Do I have to start the lecture all over again because you weren't listening?" Fletch asked, irritated. I rolled my eyes.

"No. You dont want us to come home with Shann pregnant. I got the point in the first 5 words, dude." I groaned. Shannon leaned onto my side and hid her face in my shirt and I smiled. I really need to catch her blushing one of these times.

"I already have my work cut out for me explaining Carsyn, so please dont make me have to explain another one. Thats all I ask." He pleaded, turning around to face us as he pulled up in the parking lot of the airport.

We got out of the car, checked in, and made it to our flight just as it started boarding. When we got seated, Shannon put the arm rest up in between us and leaned on my shoulder.

"What?" I asked, wrapping my around around her. She cuddled into my side.

"Nothing. Just tired." She answered. "If someone gets a picture of this Fletch is gonna be pissed." I smiled.

"I kinda accidentally already told everyone about us, so Fletch is gonna be pissed either way." I said. He looked up at me, confused. "Danny and Harry and I were arguing on twitter and he said 'at least my girlfriends not psychotic' and I said 'shannons not psychotic' before i realized what I said I sent it. And then I kinda stopped tweeting becuase Fletch stole my phone and you were abusing me." I explained.

"Good job, genius." She rolled her eyes.

"Are you mad that I told everyone?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nah. If you didnt do it, Fletch or Harry would at some point, so its not a big deal." She said. "I'm gonna go to sleep now, okay?" She asked. I laughed and rubbed her arm.

"Sleep sweet, love." I said softly. Before long, we took off and her breathing evened out. Of course, just as I was almost asleep, my phone started buzzing. I pulled it out and saw that I had ALOT more replies. I got off twitter and looked at my texts. It was Danny.

Since you didnt respond, does your lack of tweeting mean that I actually won that argument?

I rolled my eyes, choosing not to answer him. Now that I cant go to sleep, I went to twitter again.

Tommcfly: Survived the ride with Fletch, currently sitting on my flight with the much prettier version of Sleeping Beauty.

I smiled, then took a picture of Shannon, making sure not to get myself in it, and sent it to twitter.

Tommcfly: This picture goes with the last tweet.

I put my phone down and leaned my head against hers, then slowly fell asleep. I woke up a while later when Shannon got up and we talked for a little bit, mostly Shannon telling me things I didnt know about Carsyn. I told her pretty much everything thats happened in the past four years. We went back to sleep becuase we both wanted to be awake for when we landed. We had timed it so that it wasnt too late when we got there. The next time I woke up, it was becuase my ears popped becuase we were landing. I kissed the top of Shannon's head and she stirred and looked up at me.

"What?" She asked, her accent coming though. I was sta

"We're landing." I answered. She looked at me, confused, then pulled her phone out and looked at it.

"Damn, I cant believe I slept that long." She laughed quietly, not moving off me. I had my back leaning on the side of the plane and Shannon had positioned herself so that she was laying with her head on my chest. I laughed and ran my hand though her hair.

"Yeah, well, now we're ready for Italy." I smiled. She laughed a little, then turned to look up at me. "What?" I asked. She pointed out the window. The sun was setting. I laughed. "I guess we didnt plan that they way we thought we did." I laughed, sitting up straight. Shannon leaned back on my and groaned.

"Your not comfy this way." She complained, sitting up. "Skinny Tom's arms aren't comfy." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. I laughed and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, pulling her into me. "His chest is comfier." She laughed, leaning onto my chest. I rolled my eyes and she looked up at me. I kissed her lightly and she pushed off me, sitting up right as seatbelt light came on. I smiled at her and the plane landed. When we were waiting at luggage claim, I pulled my phone out again. "What are you doing now?" She asked, even though her back was to me.

"Depends on how you mean that question." I smiled, holding my phone up as the camera turned on. I aimed it at Shannon and waited for her to turn around.

"Well, your not helping me get your bags and your being quiet, which means you must be tweeting." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Caught me." I mumbled, pretending to not really be paying attention. She turned around and smiled at me and I took the picture. "Thank you." I said. She walked over to me and I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her lightly. She kissed me back, then broke away and looked at me.

"Our luggage is going to be sent back to Atlanta if we dont get it." She said. I smiled and let go of her, then we both walked over to the convayer belt and got out bags. We got into the car and I started to drive to the hotel. Shannon started playing with the radio. Every station had people talking and singing in Italian. "Do you speak Italian?" She asked, looking up at me. I thought for a minute.

"Tal ves?" I shrugged, hoping I said that right. She laughed and hit my leg.

"That was Spanish, moron." She shook her head. "We are in for a long trip."

"I hoped so." I smiled. She rolled her eyes and slapped my leg, which made me laugh. I leaned over and turned off the radio. "Just give up." I laughed.

"Io parlo italiano." She said. I raised my eyebrow and she sighed. "I speak Italian, stupid!" She yelled.

"Oh." I laughed, then we pulled into the parking lot of the hotel we were staying at. I pulled up infront of the place and Shannon got out to check us in, so I parked the car and got our bags out of the trunk before heading inside. When I got though the door, Shannon was walking towards me with two keycards. She took her bag from me and we walked over to the elevator. "What floor, love?" I asked. She looked at the key, then back at me, smiling.

"Third." She said. I rolled my eyes and she laughed. "Alright, alright. Twelfth." She said. I pressed the button and then looked back at Shannon.

"Top floor." I smiled. She rolled her eyes.

"You know you got a villa. I know you know you got a villa, even though I told you to just get a normal room, becuase your physically incapible of being normal." She said. I smiled.

"I could've gotten a hotel in Verona and walked around singing Love Story and reciting Romeo And Juliet to you." I said. She rolled her eyes and pushed me lightly, then the elevator stopped and opened, signaling the 12th floor. We walked down the hallway to the second villa and she swipped the card to get into the room. When we got in, Shannons jaw dropped in the doorway and I laughed and walked past her, dropping the bags infront of the door.

"This place is bigger than my house in Philly." She said, looking around. I laughed and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into the room. I walked around her and shut the door, then took the bag from her hands and threw it with mine. She turned and looked at me. "You didn't have to throw my bag." She sighed. I smiled and took hold of her hands, pulling her into me.

"You would've stood there in awe for hours if I hadn't." I smiled, putting her arms around my neck, then wrapped my arms around her waist. She smiled back and shook her head.

"Would not have. This place isnt that impressive." She said, glancing around the room, thn went back to looking into my eyes.

"Oh really? Not that impressive?" I asked, laughing slightly. She nodded and I shook my head, then kissed her. She backed me up so that I was against the wall, then broke off and smiled at me.

"Pay back for pushing me against the door." She smiled. I rolled my eyes and kissed her neck. "I hate you." She grumbled. I smiled and kissed her lips again, then pulled on the hem of her shirt. She broke off the kiss, then someone knocked on the door. I groaned and leaned my head on her shoulder and she laughed. I put my hand over her mouth.

"Maybe if we're quiet, they'll go away." I whispered. She laughed agian and moved my hand away from her mouth.

"Mr. Fletcher? Room service!" A guy with a thick Italian accent yelled, before knocking again. I groaned and Shannon pushed away from me, starting towards the door. I grabbed her waist.

"Please? Please stay here. Dont answer the door. He'll go away." I said as she pulled me towards the door.

"Your such a dick." She laughed and opened the door. "Ciao! Posso aiutarla?" She asked. The guy smiled. I rolled my eyes and tightened my grip on Shannons waist. The guy said something back in Italian and Shannon started to respond but I nudged her.

"English, please? I'm lost." I said. The guy laughed and Shannon rolled her eyes.

"He asked if the room was okay. And its fine. Its actually pretty amazing." She smiled.

"Glad you like it." The guy smiled, talking slowly like I'm stupid.

"I speak English, dude. Just not Italian." I rolled my eyes and Shannon elbowed me in the chest.

"Ignore him, he gets cranky when hes tired. We had a long flight, I think were just gonna crash now. Thanks for coming up here." She said. The guy nodded and turned around so Shannon shut the door.

"I'm not cranky and I'm not tired. We slept for almost 12 hours on the plane." I said. Shannon looked at me for a minute, then laughed.

"My God, you are stupid." She said, kissed my cheek, and moved my hands from her waist. "I'll be in the bedroom. Well, one of the bedrooms." She said, walking away. I turned and watched her, confused, until she opened the door to one of the bedrooms.

"Wait! Shann! What do you mean? Why am I stupid?" I asked, hurrying over to her. She rolled her eyes and pulled me into the room, shut the door, and kissed me. When she broke off, I smiled. "Oh."


	18. Sceam To Be Heard

**I'm sorry I'm such a crappy updater here. But I have finished writing this completely, so it should be up more frequently :)**

**Harry's POV**

Everyone was in the backyard. Carrie, Dallas, Dougie, Danny, and Kolbie were siwmming with Carsyn, keeping her occupied until Shannon and Tom called. Mainly becuase if we dont distract her, she cries thinking they forgot about her until they talk to her. I speak from experience, as its happened the past two days. Today, Debbie figured this was a better idea.

Jessa, Kayla, and Debbie are laying out in lounge chairs tanning. So basically, I'm sitting at the table on the other side of the pool looking at tumblr on my phone. Tom had posted lots of pictures from Italy already. Wherever they were staying had a really nice view. Everyother picture had Shannon in it, glaring at the camera most of the time. I smiled and almost laughed at one picture of Shannon with this 'fuck off' look on her face and she was reaching out for the camera. Toms caption was 'she didn't want her picture taken...' I sook my head and exited off tumblr, then threw my phone onto the table and threw my head back, looking up at the sky. I stretched, and then glanced over where Kayla was sitting... but she wasnt there. I sat up right and looked around, then saw her walking though the door. She turned around and smiled at me, then turned back around. I smiled after her and got up, heading inside.

"Where ya goin, mate?" Danny asked. I sighed and turned to him.

"Sorry mum, didn't know I had to clear getting a beer by you seein as I'm older than you." I rolled my eyes, then Kolbie jumped on his back and pushed him under the water. I laughed and went inside, but couldn't find Kayla. I sighed and walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a Guinness. As I started to lean back up, arms wrapped around my waist and I smiled and leaned back into them. "Hello, love." I said, smirking slightly as I turned in her arms. She smiled back at me and pecked my lips.

"Hey babe." She replied, then leaned her head on my chest.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, rubbing her back softly. I put the beer can down on the counter behind me, then wrapped both my arms around her tightly which made her laugh.

"Nothing. I'm not allowed to hug you now?" She asked playfully. I rolled my eyes and let go of her.

"If your gonna be that way, no hugs." I said, pulling her arms off me. She huffed and put one hand on her hip, glaring at me. "Whats that all about?" I asked, laughing slightly. She rolled her eyes but didnt move. I sighed and wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her softly. I broke off and she smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck, puling me in for another kiss. I broke off when I heard someone scoff, and I turned and saw Danny walking towards us.

"Getting a beer. Right. Because getting a beer involves a makeout session in the kitchen with your girlfriend." He rolled his eyes and walked past me, pulling another Guinness out of the fridge. He opened it, then turned around to us again, then he laughed and walked back into the backyard.

"I hate him sometimes." I groaned, leaning my head on Kaylas shoulder. She laughed and ran her fingers though my hair.

"He means well and you know it." She said, then she moved her shoulder, making me pick my head up. I turned and looked at her and she smiled, then ran her hand though my hair again. "Its funner to do this when its long." She said. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Come on, lets get back in there before Danny starts making up stories." I said, moving my hand from her waist to the back of my neck. I took hold of one of her hands, but she pulled me down and kissed me again quickly, then pulled away and let go of my neck but not my hand. She pulled me out into the back yard, then over to the pool.

"Swim with me?" She asked. I sighed, trying to hold back a smile.

"Do I have to?" I asked, pretending to be irritated. She sighed.

"Fine then, dont swim." She rolled her eyes, turning around towards where Debbie and Jessa were still sitting. I smiled and grabbed her by the waist, then I picked her up and jumped into the pool, laughing while she screamed. "YOUR SUCH A JERK!" She yelled, hitting my chest when we resurfaced. I laughed and kissed her forehead, then started to siwm away from her. "Oooohhh, no you dont Judd!" She laughed, grabing my foot before I got too far away.

"Crap!" I yelled. Everyone else was watching us, laughing. "DOUGIE! HELP ME!" I yelled, holding my hand out for him. He was only a few feet away, but he shook his head. "Gah!" I yelled as Kayla dunked me. When I resurfaced, I turned around and picked her up bridal style.

"No! No, Harry! Put me down! It was payback! You're not supposed to get me back for getting you back!" She cried. I smiled and sighed.

"Fine, I guess thats right." I sighed and leaned down to kiss her. She closed her eyes and leaned up and I smiled and tilted her so that her head went under water. I pulled her back up and she gasped and coughed out water, then punched my chest.

"I'm growing to hate you. I know why your sister treats you the way she does." She complained, pushing away from me and pulling herself out of the pool to sit on the edge. I smiled and walked over to her. I stood infront of her with my hands on her legs and she pointed her finger at me sternly. "If you pull me back in there, I will kill you."

"Your the one who wanted to swim." I smiled. She poked my forehead and I sighed. "Fine. I promise I wont pull you into the pool." I sighed.

"Good boy." She smiled, patting the top of my head. I rolled my eyes and moved her legs so that I was inbetween them, then I leaned my head on her stomach and she laughed and pet my head.

"I'm not your cat." I mumbled, to which she stopped petting me. "I didnt say stop." I said, looking up at her. She rolled her eyes and pet my head again, then Dougie splashed us from behind me and Kayla screamed.

"Dougie!" she yelled. I turned and glared at him while he laughed hysterically.

"Do we need a repeat of what me and Kayla just went though?" I asked, slowly walking though the water towards him.

"If it ends with me petting you, then any day." He smiled. I laughed and rolled my eyes before reaching out and grabbing his arm. "OW! OW! MERCY! LET ME GO!" He yelled. I laughed again.

"I'm not even doing anything!" I yelled back, then pulled him into me. He looked up at me and smiled, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Hey, Haz." He said in his best girly voice. I rolled my eyes and pushed him off me before tackling him. We wrestled underwater for a while, then when we resurfaced, we got yelled at.

"Harry, Dougie, knock it off before someone gets hurt!" Debbie yelled. I sighed and pushed Dougie one more time, then I got out of the pool and walked over to sit next to Kayla. She leaned into my side and I kissed the top of her head, then Dougie gagged as he made his way out of the water.

"Shut up, Doug." I yelled, giving him the finger. He walked over and stood behind us then made another weird gagging noise.

"Why dont you two just get a room already?" He asked. I turned and looked at him, then I smiled.

"Stop being jealous, I mean, I know you think I'm sexy, but Kayla had me first." I said. Dougie glared at me.

"I'm not jealous." He huffed, grabbing a towel and rubbing it on his hair. I laughed.

"Oh right, because you have Jessa now. I forgot. Sorry, mate." I smiled, Jessa looked over, taking her sunglasses off.

"What about me?" She asked. Dougie froze and blushed, then glared at me and threw his towel.

"Nothing. Ignore the asswhole who wants to die before hes 25." Dougie growled. I smiled and looked at Jessa.

"Aren't you two dating?" I asked, knowing full well that they aren't. Jessa looked confused.

"Umm... no?" She asked, then looked at Dougie. "Do you like me?" She asked. Dougie glared at me again then looked at her and nodded slightly. She smiled a little.

"Do you like me?" Dougie asked quietly, not looking up at her. She smiled a little more, then nodded even though he couldn't see her.

"Your nice, funny, cute, and nothing like David. Of course I like you." She said. Dougie looked up at her and then smiled a little. He opened his mouth, but didnt say anything before he shut it again. I rolled my eyes.

"Hes trying to ask you if you'll go out with him." I said, which made Jessa and Dougie turn to me. Kayla slapped my chest and I looked at her and threw my hands in the air. "I'm only helping him out! Otherwise he'll stand there like a fish out of water for hours!" I defended myself. Kayla rolled her eyes, then pushed me into the pool by my chest. I resurfaced and spit the water out of my mouth at her.

"Thats gross, Harry!" She yelled, pulling her legs out of the water and moving away. I looked up at Dougie and Jessa, then smiled. Jessa was now standing and they were hugging. Jessa pulled back on the hug a little and looked at him, then pecked him on the lips.

"Now who should get a room?" I asked loudly. Danny splashed me from behind.

"Still you and Kayla. And make that a bedroom this time, not the kitchen." He said before Kolbie splashed him.

"Leave them alone." She said, then Danny turned and splashed her back and they started a splashing war. I rolled my eyes and got out of the pool before I got sucked into the war, then I smiled as I made my way towards Kayla. She was almost completely dry because it was hot out today, only her hair and her legs were wet from hanging them in the pool. I walked towards her and she looked up at me, then frowned.

"What are you doing?" She asked, slowly pushing herself up from the ground. I smiled and put my arms out as I walked towards her.

"C'mere, Kay." I said as she backed away from me, shaking her head.

"No, you're all wet!" She yelled, then turned around and took off running. I groaned and started after her.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR! YOU RUN FOR A JOB! JUST LET ME HUG YOU, BABE!" I yelled as I chased her. She started running faster, putting more ground between us.

"Maybe you should run more often. I'm not even running that fast!" She replied. I rolled my eyes and stopped running, deciding I needed a break to catch my breath. I sat down on the ground and she laughed and walked back over to me. "Your so lazy."

"You run everyday. I run when Fletch starts yelling that we're late and when girls scream and charge towards me." I defended myself. She rolled her eyes and held her hand out for me.

"Come on. Lets go see if Shannon and Tom have called yet so we can get Carsyn out of that pool. Shes gonna be a prune if we dont get her out soon. She's been in there for a few hours." She laughed. I smiled and took her hand, letting her help me up, then I pulled her into me and wrapped my arms around her waist, squeezing her slightly. She groaned. "You're still wet." She whined. I smiled and kissed her cheek, then let go of her.

"I know." I smiled, then held her hand and we walked back over to the table and I picked my phone up. _One Missed Call. _I sighed and went to see who it was. It read '_Brat' called at 4:50pm. _I went back to my main screen and it was just after 5. I smiled and called her back, then waited for her to answer.

"You should really expect me to call, so have your phone near you, dipshit." Shannon answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Listen, I was trying to catch Kayla, alright? She runs really fast." I explained. "Otherwise, I would've had my phone."

"Liar, you left it there an hour ago and didnt even pay attention to it!" Kayla yelled and Shannon laughed. I glared at Kayla playfully and she mimicked me which made me laugh.

"Alright, stop being a dork with Kayla and give my daughter the phone." Shannon said.

"Hold on, shes in the pool." I said, turning around towards the pool. "Carsyn! Stop hitting Danny with the noodle and get out of the pool! Someone wants to talk to you!" I yelled and laughed at how fast Carsyn pulled herself out of the pool and ran towards me.

"No running near the pool!" Debbie yelled, trying to get her to stop, but it didnt work. I handed Carsyn the phone and picked her up, putting her in the chair.

"Dont move from the chair." I said, She nodded, then smiled.

"MOMMY!" She yelled into the phone. I smiled at her and sat down across from her, pulling Kayla down ontop my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly and she leaned back against me. Carsyn started talking away, explaining why she had been attacking Danny with the pool noodle, then I looked over and Dallas and Fletch were walking from inside with pizza boxes and cans of beer and soda.

"FOOD!" Danny yelled, pulling himself out of the pool.

"Oh my god, your a pig!" Kolbie yelled, picking up the noodle that Carsyn had thrown and hit in the back with it.

After Carysn talked to Shannon and Tom and we all ate, we all got changed. It was around 9 now and we were all watching the Lion King on Disney Channel. Carsyn was laying on Dannys chest, then she sat up and looked down at him.

"I'm tired, Danny." She said before laying back down. Danny raised his eyebrow, but didnt look away from the TV.

"Yeah, and? Tell Kolbs." He said. Carsyn huffed and punched Danny in the side. "WHAT?" He asked, looking down at her.

"I said _I'm tired_." She said. He rolled his eyes.

"I guess you want me to carry you to your bedroom, huh?" He asked. She nodded, not picking her head up from his chest. "Tough. You weren't nice so I wont be nice to you." He said, turning back to watching TV. Kolbie smacked the top of his head. "NO! I AIN'T DOING IT! IF SHE WANTS ME TO CARRY HER TO HER ROOM SHE CAN ASK NICELY!"

"I'll scream until you take me upstairs." Carsyn said. I smiled, remembering similar moments when Shannon and I were younger and she'd make me or dad give her piggy back rides upstairs. Danny didnt budge, so Carsyn started screaming this ear piercing scream. I threw my hands over my ears and kicked Danny in the head.

"TAKE HER UPSTAIRS!" I yelled over her. Danny groaned and covered his ears, then Dallas ran in holding a bat.

"WHATS WRONG?" He asked, then looked at Carsyn and Danny and sighed, dropping the bat to the ground, then plugged his fingers in his ears.

"MAKE HER STOP!" Dougie yelled from next to Jessa and they were both covering their ears. I kicked Danny again and he sighed and let go of his ears and wrapped his arms around Carsyn before standing up. Once he got up, she stopped screaming.

"Happy now?" Danny asked, irritated. Carsyn shook her head.

"UPSTAIRS!" She yelled, then started screaming again. As Danny made his way upstairs with her, I looked next to me at Kayla who was covering her ears as well, but smiling at her, then she looked at me. Once we couldn't hear Carsyn anymore, everyone let go of their ears and Kayla leaned onto my chest.

"It's scary how much shes like Shannon." She laughed. I smiled and ran my fingers though her hair.

"I thought the same thing." I said quietly. After about, 10 minutes Danny came back down and pointed at Kolbie.

"She's screaming for someone to tuck her in, but she wont let me do it becuase 'I'm a stupid boy and I cant do it right' apparently." He said. Kolbie laughed and went upstairs while Danny sat down on the floor infront of the sofa me and Kayla were on. "Remind me to NEVER have a kid. Like, ever." He groaned.

* * *

McSteph: Yeah, they get interupted quite alot :) I'm really glad you like it.


	19. As Young As We Are Tonite

**One more chapter, then an announcment after this. :(**

Shannons POV

The trip to Italy has been amazing. Even though I'll never admit it to Tom, even today was amazing. He planned today without telling me, so I didn't know what was going on, but we ended up in Verona. Tom only recited a few lines of Romeo & Juliet, oddly enough. Each time I glared at him, even though I thought it was adorable. When we got back to the hotel, Tom pulled his guitar out and started messing around with chords and lyrics.

"Come on, Romeo. Put the guitar down." I laughed after a half hour of just guitar playing and no lyrics. He smiled at me and started again, then started singing.

"_If I'm Romeo, then your Juliet. As long as I'm breathing, I'll love you to death. Forget all your friends, were nothing to them_." He sang, smiling. He got up and started walking towards me. "_I swear, I'll do anything that you want me to. They tell me I'm crazy for falling for you. I'll say what we are, they know how we do_." He sang softly, then played the tune over again. "_Because we're never gonna be as young as we are tonight. We'll let the world know we're alive. We're here to chase the lights.."_ He trailed off, then put the guitar down and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I lost it." He laughed. I smiled and leaned on his chest.

"I noticed. What happened, you were doing so could being an overly adorable dork?." I asked, playfully. He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"You gave me the idea, then I got distracted." He laughed. I smiled and looked up at him and he smiled back and kissed me lightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and the kiss got progressively deeper before he broke off and looked at me, catching his beath.

"I love you, Tom." I breathed. He smiled and kissed me again lightly.

"I love you too, Shann." He said, then moved his arms from around my waist and grabbed onto my arms, pulling them from around his neck. I slowly let go of his neck and his hands slid down my arms and took ahold of my hands, then he let go of my right arm and turned around, pulling me with him. I smiled, then someone knocked on the door and he groaned. "Every single freaking time." He complained. I laughed a little, and let go of his hand, then walked over to the door. "If its that creepy manager dude, just shut the door on him. He's been around here everyday. I think hes likes you." He complained sitting down. I opened the door.

"Hello, Ms. Judd." The guy said, thick accent smothering his words. I smiled at him. Its the hotel managers, and Tom's right, he has came around frequently for stupid reasons. "How was you service in hotel today?" He asked. I smiled a little wider.

"Lovely. So sad that we'e leaving tomorrow, but I can't wait to see my baby again." I said, honstly, leaning on the door frame. The manager raised his eyebrow.

"Mr. Fletcher no your baby?" He asked. I laughed at him a little and shook my head.

"I'm talking about my daughter." I said. He ohh'ed, then excused himself and left, so I shrugged and walked back into the room. Tom was standing in the doorway of the bedroom wearing only boxers.

"Mr. Italian flirt with you again?" He asked as I walked towards him. I shook my head and he smiled. "Good. I'd have to beat the shit out of him. Nobody flirts with you except me." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist and rubbing my back.

"You got undressed quickly." I laughed. He smiled but blushed a little bit.

"It's our last night of privacy." He mumbled, then he leaned down and kissed up my neck until he found my lips.

When I woke up in the morning, Tom was sprawled out across the bed. I was laying on his chest, the way I had before we fell asleep last night, and his one arm was thrown lazily around my waist while the other one laid on his bare stomach. I smiled at him and slipped out of bed as quietly as possiable, then went off for the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out, Tom wasnt in bed anymore, so i got changed then went inro the living room place. Tom was in the kitchen but when he saw me he smiled and walked towards me.

"_Good morning beautiful, how was your night?"_ He sang and I rolled my eyes playfully "_Mine was wonderful with you by my side._" He continued and kissed my cheek, then handed me a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you, Tommy." I said, smiling at him. He smiled back and took a sip from his own drink.

"You ready to go back?" He asked, sitting down on the sofa. I sat down next to him and nodded.

"Yeah. I miss Carsyn and Draco." I said, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"You dont miss Kolbie or Jessa or Kayla or your brother?" He asked, laughing slightly.

"Kolbie and Jessa are like giant 6 year olds that I often get stuck babysitting, so not really. And I went four years without my brother, it'll take alot more than a week to make me miss him. I do miss Kayla though. I hope shes bothering the hell out of Harry for me." I said. He ran his fingers though my hair, then looked at his watch.

"Crap, we have to go check out. Can you run the keys down and I'll grab the bags and load them into the car?" He asked. I nodded and he handed me his key, then we both got up and I walked out while he went back into our bedroom. I ran down the stairs to the check in and returned our keys, then walked out and stood leaning on the car. After a few minutes, Tom walked out with the bags in his hands. We drove to the airport without radio because Tom was still didn't have the slightest idea what anything in Italian ment.

When we got on the plane, we basially just sat quietly for a while before I decided to lean onto his chest. He laughed softly, then moved a little and wrapped his arm around me and took hold of my hand.

"_Theres no need to complicate it, this will be our year to take it, we're never gonna be as young as we we're that night._" Tom sang quietly. I smiled at he kissed the top of my head. "Apparently, Danny actually wrote a song while we we're gone. Him, Dougie, and Harry wrote it. Kolbie, Jessa, and Kayla think they've been buing around hiding in the studio but apparently they've already got the track half done, just need me on it." He said.

"Wow. Their not slackers." I laughed. He chuckled then played with my fingers.

"You obviously forgot that Fletch, Jason, and Dallas are also there. If this were like Radio:Active, we'd be taking alot more time than this to do the cd." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Jason decides to have random dance parties with Harry whenever he gets bored and Dallas has a worse attention span than his kids." I laughed. Tom nudged me.

"Speaking of Dallas' kids, where are they? Aren't you their baby sitter?" He asked. I groaned.

"Yeah, but when we got to Atlanta, Dallas informed me that the kids are in Mexico with their mom and grandmom for the summer. I was brought along to keep Kolbie and Jessa outta trouble and then wasn't allowed to leave when you and Harry found out. And then Dallas was even more persistant when he caught onabout Carsyn." I explained, truthfully. Tom sighed and shifted in discomfort. "Look, I'm sorry. I dont think theres much else I can say about it. I misjudged the situation out of fear, alright? I admit it. I was afraid." I sighed, turning to look at him, admiting it outloud for the first time.

"Did... did you just say what I think you said?" He asked, playfully. "Shannon Elizabeth Judd admited to being afraid?" I rolled my eyes and he laughed. "Harry needs to hear this one." He said, then pulled his phone out and froze. "God damnit." He mumbled, throwing his head back against the side of the plane.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. He sighed and handed me his phone. The picture of him and Carsyn was up. "Yes, and...?" i asked. He pressed it and at the top bar came up that read '.com'. I looked at him again. "What did you do?"

"I... alright, look, dont kill me. Fletch is gonna have that covered." He said, defencivly. I raised my eyebrow and he sighed and looked away from me. "Carrie asked me to text it to her so that Dad can see Carsyn and I accidentally sent it to tumblr..." He trailed off, looking worried. "What am I supposed to do now?"

I thought for a minute. "Until Fletch clears everything up, you can always say it was a cousin or something." I shrugged, not really wanting him to lie about Carsyn, but it was the easiest way right now. He sighed.

"The caption says 'me and my baby girl'. I cant exactly get around that one." He mumbled. I groaned and took his phone from him. I exited off tumblr and went onto his twitter. I skimmed through the livestream until I got to the link to the picture, then scanned through it backwards.

_Dannymcfly: ...Fletch says you're going to die._

_mcflyharry: THIS IS KARMA FOR THE DAMN PRINESS PICTURES_

I groaned and stopped looking, handing Tom back his phone. He scanned through the tweets, then stoped at one and handed it back to me.

_Dannymcfly: i'll state something rash; she had the most amazing... smile. I bet you didnt expet that. _

"What do you think thats all about?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"Its Danny. He probably doesnt even know." I said. He laughed a little, then I re-read it. "Wait, Danny knows what the word rash means?" I asked, making Tom laugh harder.

"Your so mean to him." He laughed, putting his phone down on my lap. I looked up at him and sighed.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked. He sighed and shrugged.

"I might as well just tell everyone. Fletch is so pissed he'd probaby call a press confrence and say "Tom fucked Harrys sister and knocked her up 4 years ago, now hes got a kid."." He said, using his best Fletch impression.

"Maybe you should.." I started to agree with him, then shook my head. "Just wait. You've got a half a week left in Atlanta and you haven't accomplished anything yet. You can have your confrience when you get back to England, just pretend like nothings up when you tweet. Don't mention Carsyn again until you talk to Fletch, at the least." I said, nustling ino his chest. He sighed.

"Shannon, answer me honestly. What do you want me to do?" Tom asked. I sighed and shrugged.

"I want you to tell everyone about Carsyn. I dont want Fletch to make her come off like something you don't want. But at the same time I don't wath you to get in anymore trouble. Although Fletch being more pissed would be nice." I smiled slightly. Tom laughed, then picked his phone up and started typing away, still holding the phone infront of me where both of us could read it.

_Tommcfly: Guys, listen. Back in the begnings of McFLY, Shann and I were together. Something happened and we called it quits. Shann moved to America and ended up getting a job with DALLASAUSTIN. When we came over here to work with him, Shann showed up and had a three year old with her. I later found out that the little girl with her is my daughter, Carsyn Kelly Judd. I'm sorry for telling you guys this way, press confrence once we get home. xx_

He looked down at me. "Is that good enough? I dont wanna give too much out about our past." He explained. I smiled, but took the phone off him and added Fletcher after Carsyns full name. He rased his eyebrow and I smiled slightly.

"Thats what her birth certificate says..." I trailed off, blushing slightly. He smiled wider and kissed the top of my head, then sent the message via twitlonger.

"I'm gonna get a little sleep before we land. I need to brace myself for this punishment, so I'm going to tell you right now... I love you, and I've aways loved you, more than anything else in the word. Except Carsyn, your both equal just in different ways." He said. I smiled and pushed his head back against the wall lightly and pulling his arms around my waist.

"Shh. Go to sleep, Tom." I laughed, shifting slightly so that I was facing his chest. Even tough he was wearing a shirt, I started tracing over where his tattoo is, which made him smile a litte, then progressed until he counldn't hold back anymore and he laughed.

"You know exactly where my star is, dont you?" He asked, giggling quietly. I laughed at him for giggling, then stopped tracing the tattoo an took a hold of his hands, crossing them over eachother so that he was hugging my waist, then we both fell asleep to the slight hum from the plane.

* * *

**McSteph: thehe. Carsyn is adorable. She likes Danny... just in her own way. :)**


	20. When The Curtain Hits The Floor

Shannons POV

We made our way to the luggage claim, only to find Fletch waiting for us. Tom groaned and I pulled him closer to me, leaning my head onto his shoulder. He rubbed my side softly, then kissed the top of my head and moved his arm away from my waist. I walked over and grabbed our bags and Tom walked over to Fletch. Once I had both our bags, I turned around to see Tom looking down and Fletch talking on and on. I rolled my eyes and walked over to them.

"How could you be so irresponsible, Tom?" Fletch asked in a calmer tone than hed been talking before. Tom glared at him, but I intervened, not wanting to hear Tom get in more trouble for talking back to Fletch.

"Lay off, he ment to send it to Carrie. It's not that big a deal, he was gonna tell everyone anyway." I said. Fletch raised his eyebrows and Tom put his hands on my waist.

"What are you talking about?" Fletch asked. I looked at Tom, confused, and he shook his head, then glared up at Fletch.

"Lay off. You know what happened." Tom said softly, tightening his grasp on my waist. I turned to Fletch and let go of me and Toms bags. I grabbed Toms hands and pulled them off me.

"What were you talking about?" I asked. Fletch just looked at me and sighed then Tom pulled me closer to him again, holding onto me tighter.

"He was talking about Carsyn. Don't pay attention to him, hes being a dick. Just let it go. Hes not worth getting security called." Tom said calmly, even though his breathing gave away that he was looking for a fight. I sighed and glared at Fletch, then picked my bag up.

"Lets go." I said, pulling away from Tom and heading outside. I found the Rolls Royce outside and popped the trunk, throwing my bag inside it and getting in the back with my arms crossed over my chest. Fletch and Tom followed shortly after, then Tom climbed into the back seat with me and Fletch got into the drivers seat. Tom folded his hands infront of him and looked at me, worried.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked. I raised my eyebrow. "Dont fuck with me, Shann, are you mad at me?" He asked, irritated.

"I'm not!" I defended, looking at him oddly. Its very rare that he says fuck. "Why would I be mad at you?" I asked, confused.

"Cuz I fuck up everything. I fucked everything up before and you never had the chance to be yourself because of me." He explained, avoiding eye contact. After a minute of me trying to get him to look at me, he finally turned his head away from me and looked out the window. I put my hand on his arm and he tried to shrug me off but i moved over closer to him.

"Tom, we've discussed this. I could've well stopped you at any point and I didn't. I don't hold anything against you." I said. He sighed and looked at me, still upset but lightening up. I let go of him and leaned up and flicked Fletch in the ear. "What the hell did you do to him? He was happy and giddy until you showed up." Fletch screamed and held his ear with one hand. "BOTH HANDS ON THE WHEEL!" I yelled, slapping the back of his head.

"STOP FUCKING YELLING AT ME! YOUR WORSE THAN RIDING IN THE CAR WITH THE FOUR GUYS AND JASON!" He yelled, slamming his hand back onto the stearing wheel. "All I did was ask Tom a question." He answered. I rolled my eyes, then leaned on Toms side. He sighed a little and wrapped his arm around me, taking hold of my hand and resting it on my leg. I kissed his cheek, then leaned my head down on his shoulder and he laughed slightly.

We drove to Dallas' house in silence for the rest of the ride, and then when we got back there, we unloaded the car and went inside in silence. I dropped my bag in the doorway and looked at Tom who was standing next to Fletch, looking at the ground again. I sighed and took hold of his hand, making him look up at me. He smiled at me and I pulled him into the living room. Everyone was sitting on the sofa watching a movie, nobody even turned around. I started up behind Harry, but Kayla must've heard me becuase she turned. I motioned for her to be quiet and she smiled and nodded, then I leaned around and put my hand over Harrys mouth, then the other hand over his eyes. He screamed and pushed my hands away from his face, then jumped up and turned around to face me. Kayla and Tom burst out laughing and everyone else looked at us confused for a minute, then laughed.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Carsyn yelled, but ran straight past me to latch herself around Toms legs. I smiled as he picked her up, his smile reappearing on his face, then he kissed her forehead and rested her on his hip. I walked over to them and kissed Carsyns head. She looked over and wrapped her arm around my neck and her other around Toms neck, pulling us together. He smiled and I laughed, then Carsyn let go of us but Tom and I didn't move. Tom kissed me lightly and Carsyn put her hands on our foreheads and pushed us apart. "Ew. Dont do that." She said, making Kayla and Kolbie laugh.

"I AGREE WITH CARSYN!" Harry yelled. Carsyn turned to him and made a face.

"Shhhh you, you and Kayla did that the entire time mommy and daddy were gone." She said. Harrys eyes got wide and Kayla stopped laughing and blushed.

"SEE! I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT CAUGHT YOU TWO!" Danny yelled. Harry threw a pillow at him. Danny grabbed the pillow before it hit him and raised his arm to throw it back but Dallas snatched it from him.

"Boys, knock it off. I think its time to show everyone your song." Dallas suggested, smiling.

"WE'RE ALLOWED TO HEAR IT?" Jessa asked, jumping up. Dallas laughed and nodded, then Jessa grabbed Dougie and pulled him into the studio. We all laughed and followed after them. Tom sat down next to me and moved Carsyn so she was sitting on his lap. Everyone sat around the studio wit Danny and Dallas sitting at the switch boards.

"Were not keeping Dougie in, he did your parts so you'd know how to do it when you came home because we were finished and had nothing to do." Danny explained and Dougie threw a pillow from the sofa at him.

"WOULD YOU STOP THROWING THINGS?" Dallas asked, intercepting the pillow and walking over to Dougie to wack him in the head with it before putting it back. "Play the track, Dan." Dallas sighed as he walked back over to his seat. A rough guitar solo sounded, followed by an almost techo-sounding backtrack, then Dannys voice rang though the speakers. Not long after, Dougies much higher voice came in and we all subconciously turned and looked at him which made him blush and lean back in his seat. I looked at Tom and watched his facial expression, looking for what he thought of the song. At certain parts he'd flinch, but he was nodding to the beat of the drum. When it was over, everyone looked at him, waiting for what he thought. His face gave away absoutely _nothing_ and that irked me.

"It still needs a little work but... what'd ya think?" Danny asked, nervously.

"I..." Tom started, completely shut off. "I dont believe you guys wrote that." He said, smiling a little. Danny broke into a huge grin.

"You like it?" Danny asked, over excited. Tom laughed and nodded.

"Its different, but everything we do is always different, so lets go for it." He nodded. "Now whats this about swaying and being sexy?" He asked, smiling at Dougie.

"Shut up. You go record it now then brun the demo so theres no evidence of that crap." He said, hiding his face in Jessas shoulder. She laughed and wrapped her arm around him lightly.

"Aww, I liked it Dougs." She laughed. He smiled and kissed her lightly and I looked at Kolbie.

"When did that happen?" I asked, confused. Tom handed Carsyn off to me, then walked over to Danny who was holding a notepad with lyrics. Kolbie laughed and moved into Toms pervious seat next to me.

"About.. two days ago." She said, looking at them smiling before looking back at me. "So, how was your trip?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Fun." Was all I replied with and she frowned.

"That better be because Carsyns here." She grumbled before Tom went into the vocal booth. "He knows the lyrics already?" She asked, supprised.

"Most of them. He took the book with him incase he slips up. Toms a fast learner." Danny explained, flipping a switch that made a loud buzz ring though the studio and us to all scream and cover our ears. Kolbie jumped up and flipped the switch back, making the noise stop, then pushed a button and smacked the back of Dannys head.

"Sorry 'bout that." He laughed slightly. He pressed another button. "Tom, you living?" He asked, then let go of the button.

"Hardly! Good thing I didnt have the headphones on yet, that would've blown my hearing for good!" Tom yelled back, irritated, before apperaring infront of Danny, glaring at him.

"Stop whining and sing." Danny laughed, playing the song back. Tom put the headphones on and listened until where Danny and taken Dougies version out, then Tom started singing.

A week later, the boys were packing up the cars to leave. Tom came back in from putting his bags in the car and sighed before wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I love you, Shan." He whispered, leaning his forehead on mine.

"I love you too, Tom." I replied and kissed him lightly before breaking off and leaning my forehead on his. His arms left my waist and his fingers laced with mine. He squeezed my hands lightly.

"We survived four years apart, we can handle a week, right?" He asked, skeptically. I laughed a little.

"I can handle a week. I sure hope you can handle a week, otherwise touring is going to be interesting." I said softly. He smiled a little.

"Touring involves me being a matter of hours away. Any longer tours your coming along. This is a different continent." He complained.

"You're such a cry baby. Man up, dude." Kolbie laughed, poking the back of Toms head as she walked past us. Tom backed away from me slightly and glared at her.

"Shut up. Go say your goodbye to Danny." He grumbled. She stuck her tongue out at him and Danny walked though the door.

"What about Danny?" He asked, looking at Tom. Kolbie smiled at him, then Tom smirked.

"Gett 'em, Draco!" Tom yelled. Draco looked up from his spot on the sofa then growled and jumped over it, jumping onto Danny.

"STOP BITING ME!" Danny yelled, pushing Draco off him.

"Attaboy! Get him, Draco!" I encouraged, making Tom laugh and Danny groan before pushing Draco off him again, only to be pounced on again.

"Draco, sit boy." Kolbie sighed, shaking her head. Draco sat down on Dannys chest. "Thats not what I ment." She sighed, grabbing Dracos collar and pulling him off Danny, then she grabbed Dannys hand and pulled him from the ground.

"Thank you, love." He smiled, kissing her lightly. "I'll see you in a week, then?" He asked. She smiled and nodded, before kissing his cheek.

"It's only 7 days, dont be too retarded, please?" She asked. He laughed slightly and nodded, then Harry and Dougie walked in together, which drew Kayla and Jessa over. Harry wrapped his arms around Kaylas waist and pouted.

"Do you really have to stay here? Why cant you come home with us?" He asked.

"Because Shannon asked me to help her pack up everything that she needs in Philly." She answered. Harry groaned and I smiled.

"Its not my fault your girlfriend likes me better than she likes you." I said. Kayla glared at me playfully.

"You're not supposed to let him know!" She scolded, smiling. Harrys jaw dropped and Kayla looked at him and laughed. "I'm only messing with you, Haz. You know I love you." She said, kissing him lightly.

"Do you love me more than Shannon?" Harry asked. Kayla laughed.

"Harry, I love you more than you're sister." She said, pulling him into a hug. I raised my eyebrow and she rolled her eyes and mocked shooting herself in the head with her fingers. I laughed and she let go of Harry. "Don't let Dougie or Danny talk you into anything stupid before I come home." She said. He nodded and Dougie frowned.

"I dont get Haz into that much trouble!" He protested. "Dannys the one with the _genius _ideas." He said, pointing at Danny.

"HEY! They usually sound like good ides until we get caught by the cops. Or Tom." Danny defended, crossing his arms over his chest. Kolbie shook her head.

"Please dont come up with any brilliant ideas until I get over there, okay?" She asked. He smiled and nodded, then kissed her forehead.

"Dougie, dont let him talk you into those ideas, please. I would like you to be home when I get over there." Jessa said. Dougie laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing her. Kolbie smiled at Tom.

"Notice how everyone else _isnt _having a sob fest?" She asked, mockingly. He rolled his eyes, then looked around before frowning.

"Wheres Cars?" He asked, looking at me, before looking all around the living room. I sighed and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Carsyns bedroom. "Shes still sleeping?" He asked. I shook my head and pushed the door open. He looked into the room and his face fell completely. "Carsyn..." He trailed off, walking into her room. She ran to him and latched her arms around his neck.

"Please dont leave, Daddy. You said you wouldn't leave as long as mommy wants you here. Mommy still wants you here!" She sobbed. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Cars, baby, its only a few days." He explained. "And then you'll be over in England and you'll live with me and mommy. You'll be able to see Uncle Dougie, Uncle Danny, Uncle Harry, Aunt Carrie, and Grandmom whenever you want to, and you can meet my dad and Grandma and Grandpa Judd." He said, rubbing her back softly.

"What about Kolbie and Jessa and Draco!" She asked, completely disregarding the fact that Tom was leaving. Tom laughed a little.

"They'll be there too. I promise. And, you'll get to meet my cats!" He said. I rolled my eyes, but Carsyns face lit up.

"You have cats?" She asked. He nodded and she grinned. "Mommy wont let me have a cat becasue shes allergic to them. Wont mommy be allergic to your cats?" She asked, now curious. Tom smiled back at me and I rolled my eyes, remebering having this conversation so many times with Harry before I left England.

"She's ammune to Auora and Leah, I had her back before you were born. She'll just have to see if shes allergic to Marvin." He said, looking back at Carsyn, before glancing back at me. "And if shes allergic to Marvin she'll have to find a way to deal with it." He winked. I kicked his back lightly and he laughed before kissing Carsyns head. "I gotta go now, babe." He said softly.

"I'll miss you, Daddy." She said, sniffling, then kissed his cheek.

"I'll miss you too, Carsyn." Tom stood up, still holding her, then walked out of the room. I sighed and followed after them. When we got into the living room, Tom handed Carsyn off to Harry. She wrapped her arms around his neck, then let go of him and made a face before running her hand across his cheek.

"Your face is hairy." She complained. Harry laughed and kissed her forehead. She frowned and pushed him away. "STOP! Your face is gross!" She whined, which made me laugh and Harry glare at me. "Bye, Uncle Harry." She laughed as she reached out for Dougie, trying to escape Harrys grasp. Dougie walked over and took Carsyn from Harry and she poked his cheek before hugging him. "Your face isnt gross." She said. He laughed.

"Thanks, I think." He said, hugging her tightly before resting her on his hip. "Im gonna miss getting into trouble with you, Car." He smiled. Carsyn tried to wrap her arms around his torso but couldnt quite reach all the way, so she just squeezed him best she could, then squirmed so he put her down. She walked over to Danny and pulled on his pants leg.

"What?" He asked, crouching down to her level. She smiled and wrapped her arms around her neck. "What are you doing?" He asked. I laughed as he cautiously wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"I'm hugging you, stupid." She answered, then pulled off the hug. "Now give me to my dad, you smell weird." She made a face. Kolbie and I laughed and Danny huffed and handed her to Tom.

"Easy on the Axe, Dan." Tom laughed as he took Carsyn from him, then rested her on his hip as she smothered herself in his shirt.

"Alright boys, are we ready?" Jason asked, wiping his hands on his pants as he, Fletch, and Dallas walked in.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Harry sighed, looking at Kayla.

"In that case, lets get going." Fletch said, him and Jason heading out again.

"Tom, Dan, Haz, you're going in the Royce with me; Doug, you're going with Jason and Fletch in the Ferrari with my driver." Dallas said before walking out. We all laughed at Dougie and he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Everyone said their goodbyes and started outside, then Tom pulled me into him.

"I love you, Shannon." He said before kissing me. I smiled against his lips and kissed him back, then Carsyn pushed our foreheads away from eachother.

"I told you to stop doing that!" She cried. Tom laughed and handed her to me, then sighed and smiled at me. He left and the guys all got into the two cars and drove to the airport.

"Seven days." Kayla said. I sighed and nodded, looking at Kolbie and Jessa who were smiling sadly.

"Its only a week. No big deal, right guys?" I asked. They nodded and I put Carsyn down and patted her back. "Go finish packing your bags, once Uncle Dallas gets home, we're leaving for Philly. Then were gonna pack up and move to England." I said. She smiled.

"With daddy?" She asked. I nodded. She squealed and ran inside to pack, the four of us walking in behind her on the same mission.


	21. ANNOUNCEMENT

**HELLO!**

**GUESS WHAT!**

**If anyone really cares, theres a sequel to this that I will be posting. :)**

So YEAH!

Its called 'You're The Only Reason'.

I'll post the first chapter tomorrow.

Thank you to McSteph who is the only person whose reading this story, i think.


End file.
